Those We Leave Behind
by minerva519
Summary: Grandpa is ill and Mrs. Higurashi is worried about her daughter. She sends her to find the one person who might keep her spirit alive, Kazuma Kuwabara. IY-YYH Not KagKuw
1. Default Chapter

Those We Leave Behind

Prologue

In the Beginning...

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11

"I'm gonna get you Kazuma." The young girl giggled as she ran after her companion and best friend.

"Ha! You'll never get me. You're a girl. Everyone knows boys are faster than girls."

The two six-year-old children adored each other. They would play together for hours at the shrine. But the picture didn't look quite right. You see, the cute little girl was clearly Japanese, but the boy had carrot orange hair that was often the cause of ridicule when he was among other children. They teased him because he was different.

The little girl, Kagome Higurashi, was his only true friend. When his parents died in a plane crash during a business trip along with Kagome's father, Kagome's family took in Kazuma, the young boy, and his older sister, Shizuru.

"Tag! I caught you! Hahaha! That'll teach you to respect girls."

Kagome's grandfather, who had been watching their play, tried to correct the young boy's manners. It was crucial at this age to instill in him a sense of honor. Since Kazuma's parents were dead, Grandpa saw it as his responsibility to make sure that boy would grow up to be a man, especially because he was the only male influence in Kazuma's life.

"Kazuma! I thought I taught you properly about a man's honor code. It is one our family has lived by since the Sengoku Jidai. As long as you are a member of this family, you will respect it."

Grandpa hoped young Kazuma Kuwabara would learn these lessons, for they would make him a far better man. They would show and earn respect as he grew. Grandpa knew Kazuma would not be the wisest among men, but he did have attributes far more important. He was loyal, brave, and Grandpa was sure, with his help, would become honorable, as his father had been.

Kuwabara would, of course, in the future take these lessons very seriously and remember them for the rest of his life. He would grow to be a man Grandpa would be proud of. It was too bad that Grandpa wouldn't be there to see Kuwabara put these principles into practice, at least not for a very long time, for Kuwabara would soon leave the Higurashi Shrine. Shizuru, who was significantly older than Kagome and Kazuma, acquired a job after graduating college, which was paid partially by scholarship, partially by inheritance, and partially by Mrs. Higurashi.

The job Mrs. Higurashi helped her to find would be enough to support herself and her young brother but, it would take them far away from the family they had gained and the shrine they had learned to call home.

Their departure was filled with tears...and a not-so-clever ruse by six-year-olds as they tried to convince Shizuru that a stuffed Raggedy Andy doll was Kazuma while the real Kazuma hid behind the massive god tree.

Kazuma had screamed and yelled at his sister for trying to rip him from the happy place they had lived in for over a year. "I hate you! I don't wanna leave," he venomously spat as tears trickled down his face.

Mrs. Higurashi's heart broke and Grandpa grew angry.

"Kazuma Kuwabara! Apologize to your sister immediately. I have taught you far better than this. Your sister is sacrificing much for you. Learn to be respectful and appreciative." His tone grew softer toward the boy when Kazuma's head bent down in shame. "Do you realize how difficult this is for your sister, Kazuma? Do you realize how much she loves you? She wants a good life for you. Your sister has worked very hard for this opportunity. She _incorrectly_ feels you two exceptional children are too much of a burden for us. She needs to move on and you need to stay together. You must always remember the lessons I have taught you. You must protect and defend others when they cannot do so for themselves. Go Kazuma Kuwabara. Go out and do me proud." The old man bent down and hugged the sobbing boy.

"I'll do you proud Grandpa!" As Kuwabara smiled through the tears, he promised himself he would always honor the Higurashis. He would always miss them, but they would be with him as long as he followed their code of honor.

Shizuru would never forget their surrogate mother, but she was old enough that she needed to start depending on herself to provide for her and her brother.

"Good-bye...my daughter."

Shizuru felt all the truth and love in her sentiments. "Good-bye Mother."

A tear ran down her face as she embraced the woman who had taken care of her, helped her, loved her for so long. She smiled down on Kagome. The young girl hugging Shizuru's leg, begging her to not go. After patting Kagome's head, Shizuru hugged the child gently. She would miss the happy, curious child who brightened her life. Kagome made her happy, just like she made everyone happy. It was wrong to see any expression other than a smile on that sweet angel's face.

She released the child sadly and held the four-month-old Souta one last time. Mrs. Higurashi didn't know she was pregnant until a few days after her husband's death. She was grateful for one more reminder of her beloved husband.

Shizuru would regret not seeing him grow up. She kissed the child on the forehead on his angelic face. Sadly handing the child to her new mother, she imprinted the family and the shrine she had grown to cherish as home into her mind, not that she needed to. Shizuru had little doubt she would ever forget this place.

She bowed to Grandpa and, forgoing the bow, he hugged her.

"My dear, you are strong. You will not only survive, but flourish. Do well for yourself and your brother. He _will_ listen to you, despite that thick skull of his." Now with a twinkle in his eyes he continued, "You just have to find a way to get his attention. Be patient with him. You will make this work."

"I love you Grandpa."

"That sentiment is obvious...and reciprocated."

"Good-bye."

Grandpa didn't trust himself to speak and simply nodded. For most of the time, Grandpa was as goofy as the children who lived at the shrine, but when the time called for it, Grandpa continued to surprise those around him with his all too serious behavior.

The Higurashis saw the two who now belonged to them leave.

None of them could have known of the destinies their, then, six year olds would embark upon. One, a maiden of the past. The other, a defender of the future.

No. For now, the only thing they were sure of was that they would all meet again. After all, they were family.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN- I don't like it when I read stories that simply bash characters like Kuwabara or even Kikyo because I feel these stories oversimplify deceivingly complex characters. I have often wondered how Kuwabara and Grandpa seem kind of similar so this was one of the ways I try to justify that. This is my second fic and flames are welcome, as is all (hopefully helpful) criticism. Let me know what you think so far. Please, by all means, be brutally honest.


	2. A Mother's Love

I disclaim all

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter 1

A Mother's Love

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11

The shrine had been very somber for the past week. Many things plagued Mrs. Higurashi's mind these days. Kagome was having great difficulty trying to make up al her school work from spending so much time in the past.

It was quite strange. For as much time as she was used to her daughter being away, she hadn't gone back as often or for as long as she had the first two years. She also seemed unhappy. It was visible in her eyes. Before they had been bright and full of life, but now, they had lost their luster.

Mama didn't want to admit it, but she thought Kagome's eyes had grown dull because she felt her friends didn't need her in the past and her concerns had long ago shifted from her friends in the present.

Kagome needed a purpose, a reason to go on. Also, Mama was afraid of how her father's degenerating health would affect her children. And, it had been so long since she had received a letter from either Kazuma or Shizuru. In her last letter, Shizuru had written of her promotion.

Mama was so glad they had done so well, but after hearing they would move to a different part of the city, Shizuru hadn't written about a new address. All the letters she wrote to them, came right back. She knew they were somewhere in Kyoto, but not much more than that.

She had to have faith that things would get better.

She had been mulling over an idea for a while now, but wasn't sure if she should go through with it. A friend of hers had offered to let Kagome stay with her. She lived in Kyoto. Kagome could try to find her close friends deemed family. Also, Shiori, Mama's friend, had a son around Kagome's age. He was, by reputation, quite intelligent, and had also offered to help Kagome when she struggled with her studies.

This might be the solution to many of her family's problems. Kagome _might_ make new friends. She _might_ pull through with her studies. She _might_ find the Kuwabaras. Grandpa _might_ become healthier.

However hopeless the situation seemed, she had to try. She would not let her family fall apart. They were _her_ purpose, _her_ reason for going on.

She decided to take her mind off of things for the moment by doing something productive. She would fold the laundry. After folding several of her daughter's clothes she walked up the stairs and toward Kagome's door. She knocked lightly.

After no response, she assumed her daughter was not in the room. She opened the door and nearly broke down at the sight she saw. Her daughter was slumped beneath the window. Face red and eyes puffy, it was obvious Kagome had been crying.

Mama couldn't help but begin to as well. She dropped the basket and slowly paced her way to her daughter. As Kagome looked at her mother, new tears broke out.

Just then, Mama noticed a pale-yellow bundle in her daughter's lap. She wasn't sure what it was, but she could tell it was alive.

Noticing her mother's odd stares, Kagome started. "Oh! Mama, I'm sorry." She sniffled, trying to quell her tears. "Mama, this is Kirara, Sango's companion." At that, Kirara gracefully hopped off of Kagome's lap and stood on her own to greet Kagome's mother.

"It's quite a pleasure to meet you Kirara."

Unexpectedly Kirara grew to the size of a tiger and jovially began licking the tears from Mama's face.

This playful gesture on Kirara's part broke all tension in the room as the other two simply giggled. It cheered Mrs. Higurashi to hear Kagome truly laugh after so long.

That was the moment. In that instance, Mama had decided. She had to try for the sake of her daughter. She decided to go through with her plan.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 2

It was all set. Kagome had already boarded the plane. She was to fly to Kyoto and live with her mother's friend. The woman's son was supposed to meet her at the airport. The next morning she would enroll in his school.

After a few days settling in, she would begin her search.

She didn't know how to feel toward the idea. Should she feel angry because her mother dumped her off on someone else? Or, should she feel grateful for her mother understanding what she needed? She chose to try to make the transition as best she could, feeling ashamed of her initial reaction. Her mother would never just _dump_ her children on someone else.

She was anxious for a new start in school and for the beginning of her search to find the boy she cared about so much. In his last letter, he wrote about some new job he started occupying a lot of his time. She hated the fact he was the leader of a gang, but when he went into further description, she relaxed. He never started any fights. It was more a group of friends who defended each other. Except for one boy.

Kazuma and this other boy reminded her of Kouga and Inuyasha. They would love to fight each other, but neither one _really_ hurt the other and when push came to shove, they always helped each other. Except when this other boy beat the snot out of Kazuma, which was kind of disturbing, but she figured that after a couple hundred times of being beaten by this boy, Kazuma needed to learn on his own when to quit.

That was her Kazuma. As harmless as the kittens he adored so much.

She was reluctant to acknowledge her part in that. He was once so afraid of cats. It was her fault his feelings toward them change so much. He feared their cat, Buyo, would scratch and claw at him. However, it was Kagome who assured him Buyo would do no such thing.

He trusted her. He knew she would never betray that trust.

'Oh no! Cats!' In all her ponderings, she forgot about one important thing. Kirara was stuffed in her bag. She scrambled to get some of the putrid airline food to satisfy Kirara until she found some real food to give her. After nibbling at the honey roasted peanuts, Kirara went back to sleep.

The plane would be landing soon and she was hopeful Kirara would remain asleep until they arrived at their temporary home.

However, the boy who was to pick her up would be in for the surprise of a lifetime.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000


	3. Encountering Shuuichi Minamino

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter Two

Encountering Shuuichi Minamino

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111

She was nervous to have to live with a boy her age. Her mother said he was polite, intelligent, and handsome. The problem with _that_ was that same description could be applied to Miroku.

She would never want to live under the same roof with him without multiple other people around to keep an eye on him.

As her eyes started to water thinking of Miroku, she mentally scolded herself and changed the subject. What was she thinking about? Oh yeah. This new guy. She had no idea what to expect from him.

At least she didn't have to wait too long to find out. The flight attendant was pointing to the lit Buckle Your Seatbelt' sign, indicating their arrival to Kyoto in a matter of minutes.

She didn't know who she was looking for as she emerged from the plane and into the terminal. Maybe he was late. She bit her lip apprehensively ad scanned the crowd.

Nope.

No normal Japanese boys looking for a cute girl here. Huh! Who would be desperate enough to go for a girl like her? Okay so there was Houjo and Kouga, but neither one of them really knew her. Houjo was too nice. She couldn't be herself with him. Kouga was too bossy. She didn't _want_ to be herself with him.

And then there was Inuyasha. What to say about Inuyasha. She couldn't really think of anything to think about Inuyasha. All she could do was feel. She felt pain. She felt regret. She had loved him. That fact alone made the terms of their separation that much more unbearable.

No. She would not do this again. What was done was done. She had to move on with her life. Wasn't that part of the reason she was leaving the city?

She was brought out of her musings when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 222222222222222222222

He had been there for about five minutes when he saw the plane land. He wasn't all too comfortable with a girl he had never met sleeping in a room right next to his.

He could imagine it now. One of the girls in his fan club spying on him all the time, taking pictures of him doing the most random things: sleeping, eating, showeri...oh god. She might be able to walk in on him in the bathroom and see him naked. He was beginning to like this idea even less.

However, his mother felt more than happy with the arrangement. He would put up with the girl.

It wouldn't be so bad if she were pretty. I've been rather restless as of late.

Not now. We will not molest random girls, Youko.

You said it yourself. She will be right next to your room for who knows how long and, it would be quite easy for the bathroom lock to..._accidentally_ become unlocked.

Can we at least meet the girl before you plan your torrid love affair?

He (they) watched as several people came off the plane. The one he was watching in particular was a lovely female specimen...who was carrying a HUGE yellow backpack.

Too bad that one couldn't be her. Go talk to her.

Kurama spotted a girl around his age who he could describe as nothing less than beautiful. Her skin was lightly tanned.

Youko implanted an image of her with that mid-back length raven hair scattered across a pillow, _his_ pillow, with her biting and licking her pouty, full lips. Her eyes squeezed tight as she writhed beneath him until her mouth conformed into the shape of an O'. Youko wanted her dancing and panting beneath him.

Kurama tried to ignore the strong imagery that would never become reality. He noticed that no other girls his age had exited the plane. He had only one option. He perceived her uncertainty as she scanned the crowd for someone she did not find.

She looked away, as if she were thinking of something or someone important that had been lost to her. She looked tired and sad.

He approached the unwitting girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss. Would you, by any means, happen to go by the name of Kagome?"

She looked up and him a smiled broadly. He thought her beauty with that smile rivaled that of many of the beings in existence. She had an aura about her that made her...enlivening.

She gave him a big nod. "So that would make you Shuuichi?" Seeing him give smirk and nod slightly she replied, "By the way, nice hair."

Youko, immediately liking this girl, grew very excited. Did you hear that? She likes our hair. I like forward ones who know what they want. It speeds things up quite nicely.

Hold on. She might not be forward, just friendly.

Before giving Youko a chance to reply, Kagome interrupted their mental battle. "Oh. I forgot. We have to stop by baggage claim, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

Kurama was very pleased to learn the girl had carried only two bags for a possibly very long stay. Many would have taken at least four. They had a pleasant chat in the cab on their way to the Minamino residence and Kagome's new home. After leaving her bags at the empty house, Kurama decided it would be best to show her around town a little. He did offer to carry the backpack she refused to leave behind, but she rejected his offer, claiming she was used to carrying it everywhere.

She was nothing like he expected. She was warm, intelligent, and seemed very naïve. They went to nice cafe Kurama was fond of. He noticed her excitement upon discovering oden on the menu and chuckled.

She lifted an eyebrow and answered his chuckles with mock offense. "Are you amused by my love of oden, Mr. Minamino?"

Chuckling a bit more he responded sarcastically, "No, not at all, Ms. Higurashi."

"Good, because we all know men have died for less." Her giggles were infectious. It was difficult to maintain his composure with her in his presence.

He did not seem to affect her at all. It intrigued him. He had never met a girl who was completely pulled together when around him, much less speaking with him.

She was a mystery he would willingly discover. She ate her oden and he his yakisoba while discussing aspects of her new home. She inquired about the school, him, his mother, and general life in this new place.

He worried a bit when she only ate half of her meal, but thought little of it as she stored it neatly in a styrofoam container and placed it in her bag.

They departed and returned to the house.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333

She was worried about Kirara when he suggested going out to eat. Could she conceal a hungry, possibly angry demon cat for another hour?

And when he tried to carry her bag, hn. Surely he'd noticed a weight moving as Kirara stretched or moved around. She had to keep it. Why did she feed that cat so much anyway?

And what was up with this guy? He seemed surprised by a lot of the things she did or said. She wasn't sure why. She was just being plain, little Kagome.

He was gorgeous. He knew it too. Major turnoff. She was use to guys who looked like he did. She was unaccustomed, however, to his attitude about his own looks. He was not quite vain, but probably so used to people fawning over him he didn't know how to react to her.

Whatever. She hoped they would get used to each other quickly. He seemed nice enough. She also hoped he could help her with her grades.

Their conversation was pleasant and she was quite surprised to see an almost playful side to the gentleman who sat across from her.

She pretended to be full of her sacred oden and arranged the container to feed Kirara. She hoped the cat would appreciate her sacrifice. That was when it happened. She did _something_, she wasn't sure what, but she somehow dropped the bag.

Oh no!' "Kirara!" Kirara sprung to life, jumped out of the bag and into Kagome's awaiting arms.

"Kagome, what exactly are you holding?"

Kagome was panicking. How do I explain this?' "Well..."


	4. Hell Freezing Over

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter Three

Hell Freezing Over

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111

She pretended to be full of ramen and arranged the container to feed Kirara. That was when it happened. She did _something_, she wasn't sure what, but she somehow dropped the bag.

Oh no!' "Kirara get out of there!" Kirara sprung to life, jumped out of the bag and into Kagome's awaiting arms.

"Kagome, what exactly are you holding?"

Kagome was panicking. How do I explain this?' "Well..."

Noticing her nervous fidgeting and lack of response, Kurama coaxed the girl's admission. "I'm certain the truth would present the easiest explanation."

It amazed him how the calm, collected enchantress he met only a few hours ago flustered and near tears before him.

Kagome had no other alternative. She had to tell him the truth or at least an altered version thereof. She stared lamentfully at her lap and scratched Kirara's head complacently. "Shuuichi, this is my cat," she got out before her body quivered and she began sobbing. "I guess I just didn't want to leave her all alone at the house without me. I mean, she isn't really used to my family or my house, but she is used to traveling with me. I'm really sorry. I didn't want to burden you or your mother after everything you must be dealing with to put me up. I just-"

Doing something he rarely did because of how rude he felt it was, Shuuichi interrupted the distraught girl. "Kagome," he calmly asserted her attention. "I don't mind a cat. You certainly are not by any means imposing." Although he did not sense a complete confession from her, he could perceive complete and utter honestly coupled with her genuine tears.

She looked up at him and squeezed Kirara to her lightly. "You really mean that?"

He slowly came toward her and gently pulled her forward out of her chair and to a standing position. His fingers delicately met her chin and raised it so her eyes met his. He stared at her intently. "Yeah, I do."

He was being so nice. He was like a more interesting Houjo. If only her heart hadn't been shattered. She might have jumped at the chance to be with him _before_ the well happened. Before the jewel happened. Before Inuyasha happened.

Still in her lonely stupor, Kagome did not realize the downward movement of Kurama's lips towards hers. She was not aware of the sets of ruby or chocolate eyes watching. She was, however, aware of a familiar sensation she should not have felt. She quickly turned her head in its direction.

"Shuuichi, I'll be right back."

Before either Youko, Shuuichi, or Kurama could acknowledge what had just happened, she had fled.

What the FUCK just happened! She can't do that!

That's never happened before.'

Well it certainly never happened to me. Damn human body.'

Shuuichi and Youko stopped their quibbling upon hearing an unfamiliar chuckle from a very familiar figure.

Yusuke's mind felt like the world was imploding. First a girl resists Kurama, the probable inspiration for the Kama Sutra, and then HIEI of all people is in hysterics rolling around on the sidewalk.

"Okay. What the hell is going on here? What just happened?"

Just waking up Kurama could only mutter, "She turned me down. That's never happened before."

"So what. It's probably only been a couple hundred years since you got rejected by a girl. Hey look at it this way. It'll be another couple hundred til another girl turns you down."

"You don't seem to grasp my meaning," he muttered trying to recompose himself. "That has never happened before."

"EVER!" Yusuke bellowed.

"No hahah. That's wha hahaha. That's w hahaha," stammered.

"And what the hell is up with you?"

A very irritated and angry Kurama answered, "I'm afraid the only pleasure he takes in life is my embarrassment in retribution for Youko's defamation and uncomfortable innuendoes."

Whoa. I don't get it. Is this a dream?'

"Alright, that was funny, but I'm kinda ready to wake up now."

"We seem to be in agreement, Yusuke."

Suddenly Hiei's incessant laughter stopped and he rose quickly. "She's coming back."

"Alright! Let's get a front row seat. I can't wait to see what's gonna happen now." Just as the detective and the koorime hid from view, Kagome rounded the corner and returned short of breath.

"I'm...sorry...left...Shuuichi." After a short period, she regained her breath and continued. "I wasn't trying to just leave you here. She leaned in close to his ear. He was much taller than she, so she had to grab his forearm and shoulder to support herself on her tip toes. To a passerby, she appeared to be pecking him on the cheek.

"I had to make a pit-stop to the little girls' room."

Did she have to whisper it like that? She sounded breathy and seductive, as if she were trying to arouse him. Well, she didn't have to try. Her soft whispers caused him to shiver and the hair on his neck to stand up. And the way her hands brushed up against him...He was fighting hard (figuratively and literally) to not lose control.

The mental images in his head were not helping him at all. Youko was going insane. It was too bad for Yusuke that all the sensual energy Kurama generated fantasizing would shortly be converted to anger as the Detective would try to pry the fox from Kagome.


	5. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter Four

Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111

Yusuke decide now was the proper time to get Kurama away for the mission. Not as easy as he expected.

He had to get Kurama. He wanted to get this mission over with so he could get back to Keiko. She had something really important to tell him and she needed it done in person.

Yusuke had started to leave his hiding place to walk up to the two people he had been watching when he saw the girl touch Kurama lightly and whisper something in his ear. From the look on Kurama's face it had been something really juicy.

He took a few steps back toward Hiei, knowing the apparition was able to hear from that distance. "What'd she say?"

Hiei gave a slight, almost unnoticeable smirk. "She had to, how did she say it? Oh yes. She had to make a pit-stop to the little girls' room'."

Yusuke's mouth dropped. "He must have been lying to us about Youko being a ladies' man if he's going berserk over that."

"Hn."

"Should we go get him?"

"Hn."

Yusuke walked closer toward them, leaving Hiei hidden from the pair's view.

"Oi Kurama! We gotta go!" Yusuke got their attention and moved closer while Hiei stayed where he was.

Kurama did not look happy. "Yusuke, what are you doing here?" managed to be the first sentence to escape Kurama's mouth. He looked almost angry at Yusuke. In a second, he would find out why.

"I'm sorry. You must be mistaken. This is Shuuichi."

Yusuke's attention drew itself to the girl he hadn't really looked at before. God was she beautiful. He couldn't have noticed how so from far away, but up close she was breathtaking.

"I'm sorry. Old habit. Shuuichi was supposed to work this afternoon, but he must have forgot."

"No, I wasn't supposed to work. Has there been some sort of emergency?" Kurama was seething. How could they interrupt him when the mixture of picky, crazy males all agreed to pursue this one female? But some part of him, the logical part, knew he had to go. It was part of his obligation.

"Kagome, I'll see you later. For now, I must go. My employer can seem quite inept at times."

"Okay." She seemed unphased. He did not like that. "I'll just explore and go back to the house. School starting tomorrow, right? I won't be able to look around then. I still have a million things to do."

"So, if you're transferring schools, that means you ain't from around here, right?"

His personality seemed familiar to her. She found his unpolished, direct nature made her far more comfortable than Kurama's polite, yet impersonal etiquette. It was almost endearing. She missed the inquisitive, yet respectful bluntness of her friends, the villagers, and other travelers in the Feudal Era.

"Yeah. I just moved from Tokyo."

"Are you certain you will fair well on your own?" The other two currently partaking in the conversation missed the annoyance in the normally collected voice of Kurama.

She didn't feel uncomfortable with Kurama's charm, but she did feel it was a bit stuffy and overly polite. It was far easier for her to sense out people who didn't seem so uptight.

She giggled at his concern. "Shuuichi, relax. I'm not gonna wither away because I'll be away from you for a whole two seconds. I'll be okay as long as you help me in math. It was a pleasure to meet you...Yusuke, was it?"

"Yeah."

"Who is your shy friend? The one who seems to be afraid I'll bite his head off?"

What? How did she know he was even there? He's hiding himself. Weird.' Yusuke was too amazed to respond. Wait a second! Shy?'

Yusuke replied, "Oh, him? Don't worry about it. He's just anti-social and afraid of girls."

Kirara mewed, bringing attention to herself. "Oh, forgive me. This is my cat Kirara. She used to belong to a friend of mine but, now she belongs to me."

Kirara immediately liked the two boys and let Yusuke pet her when his hand approached.

"She's beautiful," Yusuke complimented. He suddenly noticed...two tails? He could feel that the cat had demon energy, but it didn't seem anxious to cause a fuss. She had said it was her cat, but he would make Boton check it out later. She didn't look like a spirit beast, but maybe she was a peaceful creature like Puu.

"That's what she thinks too," Kagome joked as she mockingly insulted the demon cat's pride.

"It's a good thing the idiot isn't here. He'd never let the poor thing go."

"I'm sorry? Who are you talking about?"

"Feh! Don't worry about it."

His posture reminded her of Inuyasha's. The way he spoke reminded her of Inuyasha. She gave a sad smile as a fast tear flew down her face. She excused herself quickly and left.

"Was that weird or was it just me? First, she's making fun of you and laughing. Then she's crying. I don't get girls."

Yusuke turned and walked toward Hiei, leaving Kurama to watch her walk away with a kitten in her arms. Just then, the wind picked up. Youko, Shuuichi, and Yusuke each noticed the way her already short green skirt danced playfully higher. It looked so tempting and inviting the boys groaned. Her creamy thighs were revealed teasingly by the article of clothing six inches shorter than those of other girls in the city.

However, none of the four paid much attention to the two school girls in red jealously glaring at the longing look their beloved Shuuichi had given that...that girl!

They would find a way to fix this.

Thus was the parting of the beautiful miko with a hidden history and the brave warriors with an unclear future. One thing was certain. This would not be their final parting.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222


	6. Neglect of All Forms

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter Five

Neglect of All Forms

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111

After Kagome and Kurama parted, Kagome spent the majority of the afternoon just walking around downtown. She and Kirara got lost a grand total of seven times, but eventually they made there way back to the Minamino residence at about seven.

Relief swept over the stressed-out Kagome. It did _until_ she remembered she had no key to gain entrance through the locked door leading into the house. She had no idea how long Shuuichi would be, and Mrs. Minamino would have just left for the night shift at the emergency room

Mrs. Minamino's shift started at eight, but with her commute and her needing to be there early for sanitation check list, Kagome came to one unequivocal and all important fact. She was screwed.

She decided she couldn't really go anywhere because she had no idea when Shuuichi would be home. She couldn't really do anything because she had no way to reach either of the family members. Even if she could, they were both at work and most likely unable to do anything about it.

So she did the only thing she could. She sat on the doorstep and waited.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222

This is what Koenma called them to do? This was the big emergency? They were called out to take care of _this?_ The four individuals, the most powerful assembled team in the Spirit World, the saviors of the world many times over were asked to deal with these weaklings.

They walked closer to the smaller, nearly powerless demons. In about three seconds, the smallest wisp of energy sent out by Yusuke destroyed every trace of the creature.

"That's it! That's the _deadly beast'_ Koenma warned us about! What did he do? Magnify the size of this thing on the screen by a hundred?" Yusuke fumed. The creature was like a gecko lizard with only enough spirit energy to blast a fly. What the hell was going on?

"You're wrong. It was more like a thousand." Hiei's anger rolled off him in a silent, but nonetheless raging fury. He didn't like wasting his time, especially for something so insignificant.

"Guys, this just doesn't add up. Something's going on and Koenma wants us away from it. What's changed with you guys in the last couple days?"

"THE GIRL!" cried Kurama. He turned around at a full on sprint with Hiei and Yusuke right behind him.

"What GIRL!" shouted Kuwabara. Why didn't they ever tell him anything? So what if he wasn't naturally as gifted as they were. He actually worked to be where he was at.

He may not have had the charm, grace, intelligence, or grades that Kurama did, or Hiei's speed, telepathy, or uncanny ability to be an asshole, or even the reputation of the Great Urimeshi. But, he still wasn't as inadequate as they made him feel. He was strong, just not as much by comparison.

They insulted him, degraded him, and at times, just out and out ignored him. And now, they just left him.

The only things he ever had going for him were his spirit awareness and his honor. Both, he _believed_ he acquire at the age of six at an ancient shrine. One that would be forever sacred in his memory. That was where he learned that although he was different, he mattered too. His heart was strong, even if his body wasn't. His loyalty ever present, even if his brain wasn't.

Kazuma Kuwabara was a true hero. Ever the underdog, he would risk his life to help others. Unlike Kurama, or Hiei, or even Urimeshi, people always expected him to lose. That made his courage all the more amazing. It wasn't that he fought that made him courageous, or even that he won sometimes. What made him courageous was the fact that he went up against harsher odds.

When fighters, not the puny street punks he passed by everyday, but real fighters saw Urimeshi fight, it was like they were seeing a tank go up against a bunch of losers with bows and arrows. Who uses bows and arrows these days? That stuff was for girls.

But when they saw him fight, he knew what they saw. It was just like his match with the older Togoro. Everyone thought every time he fought, his opponents toyed with him, like a cat playing with a mouse.

He was underappreciated. That was a fact.

The question was how much more could he take?

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3

Kurama drew closer to his home with Hiei and Yusuke in tow. There, they expected to find something amiss. They did not expect what they saw. A safe and sound, albeit sleeping Kagome. She was lying down on her side with her back to the door. She was holding what looked like a yellow stuffed animal.

Then it dawned on Kurama. I didn't give her a key.

Good job idiot! We see the one girl we both like and not only do you botch the first impression, but you also manage to act like the stupid human you are, leaving her stranded on your front doorstep. What do they rate your grades on, the ability to drool on yourself?

Shut up Youko! You didn't remember either so shut up!

Keep it up and you'll need to get tutoring from Kuwabara.

SHUT UP! I don't ever think OUR mental capabilities will sink that low. Second, why wasn't she home _before_ Mother left? She should have been home hours before Mother left.

Does it matter why? All that matters is because of you, she has been waiting for who knows how long. And she most likely wasn't here with your mother because she probably got lost and didn't arrive until after your mother left, human.

He bent down and moved his hand toward her shoulder to wake her, but moved his hand just in time to avoid it being bitten off. The seemingly stuffed animal moved almost too fast to be seen by Yusuke.

The cat she had this afternoon emerged growling to protect her mistress.

"Protective isn't she?" laughed Yusuke.

"And highly untrusting," added in Kurama.

When he didn't back off, they noticed a flicker along her tail.

Kagome woke up to see Kirara on guard and starting to accumulate power. She saw her tails starting to flame up.

"Kirara," Kagome coaxed softly. "Kirara, they're not here to hurt me." Kirara didn't budge from her snarling and her protective stance. "Kirara," Kagome, now heart pounding, slowly reached toward the demon cat.

Kurama didn't move. He couldn't really do anything with Kagome conscious. He would just have to trust her.

Kagome's hand extended to meet Kirara's head and began stroking it. "Kirara, calm down. No one is here to hurt me. I'm completely safe. Now please apologize."

Kirara looked at Kagome in shock. Seeing Kagome would not budge on the issue, she submitted and jumped into an unexpecting Kurama's arms and nuzzled his chest.

A very surprised Kurama petted Kirara in acceptance. "Your cat is very intelligent to understand you so."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Try getting her to stop listening to private conversations. That's a lot of fun."

Kurama chuckled and Yusuke's side nearly split at the sarcasm and hilarity of the comment.

"You will tell me why you didn't give me a key to the house tomorrow, after I get some sleep. That should give you enough time for a good excuse." She turned and walked through the door Kurama had just unlocked.

"Wait! She's staying in your house! Man, just keep Youko locked up. There's no telling what he'll get into."

Only if I'm _lucky_! But then again... I always get lucky.


	7. Any Way You Want It!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter Six

Anyway You Want It

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111

Was she really there? In his house? This goddess of seductive naivety made him, the epitome of an experienced lover, fall at her feet.

He had changed into a white tee-shirt and sky-blue boxers. He was lying in bed reading Sons and Lovers when he heard a knock on the door. Was it Kagome? It had to be. His mom would be at work until tomorrow morning. "Come in."

Looking up from his book, he saw her enter. Oh my god. She was magnificent.

Her hair was in pigtails and she was chewing on her lip. Why! Why! Why would she do that! That was his job. He should be the one chewing on her lip.

When he saw what she was wearing, he just about lost control. She was in a baseball practice shirt with three-quarter length green sleeves and a pair of red plaid boys' boxers. The shirt only came down to her belly button, while the shorts had been rolled over two or three times, exposing her trim lower stomach and a good deal of those perfect, luscious thighs.

If she were any other girl, he would have thought she were trying to tempt him, but this little minx didn't even have to try.

"I thought you would wait until the morning to hear my excuses."

"Oh, I kinda forgot about it. I came in here because I couldn't sleep. I'm a little anxious about starting a new school. I mean what if they don't like me, or I can't bring my grades up? What do I do then?" She was genuinely concerned, but he knew she shouldn't be.

Her personality was so unique that he was certain anyone who came in contact with her would like her, and her scent didn't hint toward sickness in any way. She seemed very bright, so her grades, with his help, should rise tremendously.

"Kagome, you will fair quite well here. I'm certain that if you would only-"

"Okay! Stop. Can you just relax? Stop with the I'm quite certain' and all that other stuff. I feel like I'm speaking with a human dictionary. Am I that boring that you feel you have to be boring too?"

Boring?

Ha! Told ya kid.

It's not like I can control that. It's part of who I am.

Change it if you want the girl.

"I'm sorry if I seem rather stiff, but there is no remedy for it. It is part of my personality and cannot and do not wish to change."

Kagome sat on his bed across from him. "So it's not just me? I mean, I know people who've spoken like that before. The only reason was to literally try to make me inferior. He started out hating me, but in the end, he was the best teacher I've ever known. _He_ used it as a method to keep me away."

Kurama noticed the sad, reflective look in her face. He didn't like it. He liked her happy and playful. It was more conducive to romance.

"What subject did this instructor teach?"

She gave a soft chuckle and replied. "He wasn't a school teacher, but among other things, he taught me how to dance."

"Dance? What form of dance?"

"Well, I guess it's more of an ancient dance than anything else."

"Will you _dance_ for me?"

She could sense the amusement in his voice and it annoyed her. "You don't think I can, do you?"

"I never said that."

"Well I'll tell you what. I will dance for you sometime and I'll show you." In a huff she left the room to go to sleep and he watched her departure intently.

Very nice. I didn't realize you had that much tact in you. She comes in sad and anxious, you get her mad, and she completely forgets any shred of apprehension she had.

That was the plan.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222

This was not in the plan! He woke up late! He was scrambling around to get ready. All because he was too preoccupied with dreaming of Kagome writhing beneath him. Or rather Youko. No! That came out wrong. He was dreaming that Kagome was writhing beneath him while he was in Youko's body. They were in a forest and she was in her white and green uniform. At least until Youko tore it from her lithe, limber body.

God did he hope she truly was a dancer.

He ran to the bathroom to get a quick shower only to find it occupied.

However the door was unlocked.

Open it! Now!

Yeah.

They were hoping to find what they expected on the other side of the door. Youko wanted to see a beautiful and desirable woman in her full glory again. Kurama was a bit nervous, which was really strange. Kurama could have seen any woman he wanted naked. He never really found a girl he and Youko were both interested in.

They had done the impossible. They agreed on a girl, Kagome.

He opened it and found something...unexpected. Well, kind of.

They found Kagome...fully clothed...and singing into a hair brush?

It looked cute, until they caught the lyrics to Journey's "Anyway You Want It" and immediately grew aroused.

Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it

She loves to laugh  
She loves to sing  
She does everything

I hope everything includes fox-human merged souls

Me too.

She loves to move  
She loves to groove  
She loves the lovin' things

Ooh, all night, all night  
Oh, every night  
So hold tight, hold tight  
Ooh, baby, hold tight

Oh god! Wasn't she making it _hard_ enough to be around her? Now this. Ugh! Oh no!

Now she's getting her hips into it. She knows how it's done. Kurama, I have been very patient and I think I deserve a reward! Take a hint and screw this one senseless. And when she regains those senses, send them into overdrive.

I don't want just one of your conquests.

Who knows? She might be more.

Oh, she said,  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
She said, any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it

I was alone  
I never knew  
What good love could do

Ooh, then we touched  
Then we sang  
About the lovin' things

Her shoulders were brought into the mix. However, their eyes were trained on a far more jiggly, braless part of her anatomy. The wetness of her hair had soaked through parts of her white shirt.

Ooh, all night, all night  
Oh, every night  
So hold tight, hold tight  
Ooh baby, hold tight

God I hope she can go all night.

We need a shower. An arctic, ice cold one.

Yeah.

It was amazing the effect she had on the most desirable of bad boys (from a couple of centuries ago) and the cleanest of school boys. Even more amazing was that out of the ninety-nine point nine percent who would kill to get a hello out of either, the other point one percent, Kagome, ensnares them both without any effort or intent.

If only that same unwitting talent had been around before her heart shattered into a million pieces, before her trials and tribulations, before her war, things might have been different.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 4444444


	8. Gossip and Blackmail

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter Seven

Gossip and Blackmail

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111

What was she doing to him?

It had proven extremely difficult for Kurama to regain his composure enough to be around her without pouncing on top of her.

That song. Why did she have to sing that song? It was so suggestive. Far more suggestive than she would be with him.

His train of thought continued along this track for the course of his ice cold, ten minute shower. He had promised Kagome they could leave early so she could arrive in plenty of time to obtain a class schedule, learn the basic layout of the school, and settle in.

They had left the house around half-and-hour before Kurama normally left.

He was considerably calmer than twenty minutes before and they were pleasantly enjoying each other's company. Their chat involved things like her family, her old school, her old friends, and other tidbits she was willing to share.

He felt bad about not sharing parts of his past with her, but his history was so complex he could not reveal much without revealing it in its entirety.

They enjoyed the walk so much that neither was aware of the already spreading gossip.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Did you see that girl with Shuuchi?"

"Look at what she's wearing. It's obvious she's a slut."

"She must not be from around here."

"You mean he's had a long distance relationship all this time?"

"_That_'_s_ why he wouldn't go out with me!"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome felt very self-conscious once they arrived.

Until this morning, Kagome had forgotten to pick up her uniform. She planned on doing it yesterday, but she did get lost a few times and had to shift priorities.

She would just have to deal without it for now. Kurama, however, was quite pleased. Normally he took interest in neither the girls of his school, nor how they looked at him with their puppy love in their conservative red uniforms.

Kagome was another story.

The girls' uniforms at his high school were red and, the hem of their skirts traveled all the way to their knees. Kagome stuck out like a sore thumb. Not only was her uniform's white and green color a fleeting departure from the monotonous red, but it also revealed half of her thigh. And man, did she have perfect thighs.

She felt very uncomfortable with the many stares from the male population. Kurama appeared wary of any boy who approached. It was too bad her schedule and his were not the same. His first class was on the other side of the floor.

"Kagome, if you find yourself in trouble, just say you know me. I have a great deal of influence around here."

"An over-inflated ego is what _you_ have. I'll be okay Dad. I learned how to tie my shoes and everything!" She truly was glad he was there. Her false sarcasm revealed how nervous she was to him.

They agreed she should wait in her trigonometry class for him to come by after his advanced placement Calculus class. Then they could walk to their second period PE class together.

They parted in the hallway one minute before the bell rang and Kagome nervously walked to the room Shuuichi had pointed out earlier.

She noticed many of the students were already there, talking amongst themselves. When she entered, everyone stopped and stared.

"Can I help you?" asked the graying teacher in his mid-forties with glasses.

"Yes," she answered giving a polite bow. "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am a newly enrolled student. This is the first class listed on my schedule." She then handed the schedule to the man and smiled politely.

After a moment of staring at the paper, he smiled back to her politely and calmed her nervousness slightly by saying "Well Kagome Higurashi, my name is Mr. Hashishima." The man turned to the class and said, "Class, please welcome Miss Higurashi."

She was received with some genuine smiles, some jealous glares, and some obnoxious catcalls which caused her to immediately glue her eyes to the floor.

"Miss Higurashi, if you would please take that vacant seat along the side of the classroom please." After she was seated and taken out her notebook, Mr. Hashishima continued, "Now class, today, as a part of our unit on the Feudal Era, we will be discussing some of the social aspects."

Mr. Hashishima, who had been standing at the front of the class, moved the vacant desk in the front row forward a few feet while still speaking.

"Many of the different regions were at war, hence the title _Warring_ States Era. The type of effect this had on their social structure was extremely important."

Mr. Hashishima had finished moving the desk. It was still facing forward, but its front was against the board. He then sat on top of the desk facing the class.

"Who can tell me what type of society these people lived in?" He glanced hopefully around the room. "No one? Wel- Yes Miss Higurashi."

Kagome didn't know if she should raise her hand or not. Nobody else was willing to try so she figured why not. By the time she raised her hand, her teacher had already begun speaking. However, when he noticed her willingness to participate, he stopped and invited her to answer.

"Well," she began uncertainly, "the average person lived in a small village. Everyone, including women and children, worked the land. Most typically, they grew rice and tended to the rice patties daily. They also bred animals. Each village would have a skilled healer either living in the village or in a neighboring village. These healers, most commonly, knew a good deal about herbs, birthing, defending the village, leading, and exercising and defending against demons."

At the last part of her statement, several giggles broke out.

Mr. Hashishima glared at her disbelievingly. She felt as if she would be scolded. Not many people nowadays believed in demons.

"Miss Higurashi," he began very slowly and deliberately, as if deciding _exactly_ how he wanted this phrased. "I believe that is the most..."

_Here it comes_' was the thought on most peoples' minds. They expected the teacher who picked apart answers he felt were incomplete. His criticisms were usually harsh and they felt bad for the poor transfer student. She certainly was not prepared for what was to come.

"...complete and perfect answer I as an educator have ever heard."

What?"

"In that brief description, you have capture all of the basics to a villager's life in the Feudal Era." He now addressed the entire class. "The poorer people were concerned with only a few things that encompassed the entire span of the things that could influence them. For instance, food. Everyone had to work. If you wanted to eat you and your family worked extremely hard. Next, the healers.

"They were basically the moms or older sisters who took care of everyone. They chased away all the bullies, in their case wild animals and attackers, who tried to interfere with life. They tended to the sick. Most importantly to them, she would protect against demons which were a very big concern in those times. Now, we associate these so-called demons with foreigners who looked little like us." He finished the introduction to the unit and addressed Kagome once more.

"That was very nicely done Miss Higurashi. I am impressed. Class, this leads us to the topic of our next assignment. We will be discussing legends. These legends most commonly dealt with demons of artifacts dealing with holy energy of some sort. Although we discredit such claims today, at the time, these people based their lives on such legends. Next week, I will be assigning projects you will present. These projects will include the legend itself, how it affected the people of the time, and a conversion of the legend into a modern day situation. Tonight's homework will be to read the first section in your book. That's all I have for today. You are excused when the bell rings." He returned to his desk and sat down.

The students gathered and talked amongst themselves. Kagome stayed seated and went over her schedule once more.

She was approached by a group of three of girls. "Hi. You must be Kagome," one of them said cheerfully.

Who else would I be?' Kagome thought as she nodded and smiled cheerfully.

"My name is Kiana. This is Sori and this is Seta. We wanted to welcome you to our school."

"Thank you." Kagome took in this opportunity to take in their appearances. They all had a pale complexion, but their hair was very different. Kiana's hair was drawn up in a wavy ponytail, Sori's hair was in a bun held up with combs, and Seta's was in braided pigtails.

"Why don't we start off by telling you about the school," suggested Seta. "What's your next class?

"That sounds great. I think it's PE."

"First, though, we want to try and get outta here quickly so we can catch a glimpse of the hottest guy on campus," assessed Kiana.

"Seriously, and I heard he got a new girlfriend," interjected Sori.

"No way! That's not fair!" cried Kiana.

"You guys don't actually believe that? For all the years we've been in his fan club, he's _never_ had a girlfriend," replied Seta.

"All the more reason why we should check," answered Kiana.

"I'm sorry. Who are we talking about? I didn't know regular high school boys had fan clubs."

"Regular high school boy? Believe me he is no ordinary high school boy!"

Kiana took a good deal of offence to this statement. The new girl shouldn't be saying things she knows nothing about. "Sori's right! He has perfect red hair..."

"...and the most beautiful green eyes," finished Seta.

RING!

"Come on Kagome. If we don't hurry, we'll miss him!" bellowed Sori.

"You guys go ahead. I have to wait for a friend."

"Aw! We waited too long. We'll never get to see him now!"

"Oh well. I guess one day without seeing the great Shuuichi Minamino won't kill us. Sori, Kiana, and I will get over...Huh?"

While Seta had made her complaint, the subject of their discussion glided confidently into the room.

"Excuse me ladies. Have you seen- ah! Kagome. There you are. I was afraid you had departed without me," he mocked laughingly.

"Why on earth would I do that to the Great Shuuichi Minamino? Seriously though, did you know you have your own fan club?" This was nice it made her feel less awkward. Little did she know, her desire for him to loosen up was slowly emerging as Youko and his playful nature seeped to the surface.

"Why? Are you considering membership, thus expanding my, as you put it, over-inflated ego'?"

"No! What I was considering was breaking into your underwear drawer and selling your boxers!"

"I'll buy!" echoed three voices that had remained silent during the course of the bantering between the two.

"Guys! I'm so sorry! Shuuichi these guys have been so nice to me and I just neglect them." Oddly enough, she had been totally serious for the first time in their conversation.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you three."

"Their names are Kiana, Sori, and Seta."

Kurama kissed the backs of their hands as Kagome announced each of their names and motioned to them.

"Do you think we could invite them over some time?"

Girls who obsessed over him, in his house? Not a good idea! "We'll have to discuss that option with Mother later. For now we must proceed toward the locker rooms."

"Okay! Bye guys! It was great to meet you!" she shouted as she waved her good-byes.

Kiana, Sori, and Seta each responded differently to the chance meeting

"Was that really Shuuichi Minamino kissing our hands?"

"Were they related?"

"Do you think she serious about selling his underwear?"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333


	9. Dancing in the Moonlight

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter Eight

Dancing in the Moonlight

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111

"So your first day was enjoyable?"

"I told you! It was fine."

They were approaching the house just after school had let out for the day.

Kurama was hopeful she could adjust well to the new environment. If that meant she spent her days mock ridiculing and teasing him, all the better.

He saw how the other boys stared at her throughout the day. He felt extremely concerned for her well-being, or at least for his vested interest in her. He would most certainly handle anyone who would try to harass her.

When they were directly in front of the house, Kurama noticed a gasp elicited by Kagome, followed by her rushed movements to the door.

That was when he saw Yusuke, slumped defeatedly against the door, broken and torn.

"Yusuke! What has happened?" inquired an uneasy Kurama.

"Keiko," Yusuke mumbled incoherently.

"What happened to Keiko? Is she hurt or in some sort of trouble?"

After a pregnant pause, he shamefully admitted, "She left me."

"This Keiko person was your...girlfriend?" asked Kagome trying to understand his situation better. He gave a slow, curt nod.

"I'm sorry Yusuke. I know how much she meant to--"

However, Kurama was interrupted by an annoying beeping noise. Yusuke pulled some sort of electronic device from his pocket and tossed it to Kurama.

"You answer the pager. I'm not going."

"Yusuke-"

"Why don't you go to work Kurama and leave Yusuke to me?"

Kagome's suggestion took both males by surprise. However, although he was surprised, Yusuke didn't really care. Kurama wanted Yusuke to go in hopes the mission would end more quickly and he could return to enjoy Kagome's company sooner.

Seeing his hesitations, Kagome simply ordered, "Kurama, go."

Kagome puzzled him. For the first time since he'd known her, Kagome was serious. It was rather disconcerting. He did, however, agree to go. He went down the street to an empty park, where he spoke with Koenma to find out where he would meet Hiei and Kuwabara.

Without Yusuke there to fight with, Kurama was sure Kuwabara would take up fighting with Hiei. It was bound to be a long mission.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222

Back at the house, Kagome had changed into regular clothes and packed her handy yellow bag. She emerged from the house and coerced Yusuke to stand up and walk with her away from the house.

She was going to try to cheer him up.

"Look. I know you wanna make me feel better, but no school girl is going to be able to help me."

"Whatever put you under the impression that I am just a little school girl?" she asked to his annoyance.

"Oh, I don't know. Because you _are_!"

They reached the very same park Kurama had only moments ago departed from. He wondered where she was going when she bypassed all the park benches until she made a bee-line for the largest tree in sight. He followed her in bewilderment.

"What are you doing school girl?"

She chuckled at the nickname and wondered if any guy she saw potential in would ever use her name.

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're gonna climb that tree."

"How very observant, but you're only half right. _We're_ gonna climb that tree."

"I don't climb trees," he argued in quizzical tone.

"Relax chicken we're only gonna go on the first branch up. Are you always this much of a wuss?

"I am _not_ a wuss."

Kagome ignored him and climbed with Yusuke in tow. They settled so that both had their legs dangling facing the sun sinking into the west. They were silent for a period of maybe ten minutes watching a large party tent being set up. As the sun began to set, Kagome spoke in a very serious tone that unnerved Yusuke.

"You assume that because I appear to be a normal girl I couldn't possibly understand the pain you are suffering. You couldn't possibly imagine the sorrow I have endured or the hardships I have survived. It is important to never discredit the trials of those we deem weaker than ourselves, for they may be far superior in strength."

At this she took a pause to collect her thoughts and try to phrase her point properly.

"Now Yusuke, do you want to tell me what happened?"

It irked him how she never once looked up at him while she spoke. But, he felt that she did understand and that she was sympathetic.

"Keiko and I have been friends since we were kids. But, she was the good girl and I was the bad boy. I thought that made us incompatible, but she never once failed to defend me from those jerks at my school." His voice grew softer, as if treasuring the memories of this girl who had so obviously broken his heart.

"About three years ago, I almost died. When I didn't, she and I became inseparable. Today I had wanted to talk to her, but she wasn't in school. And believe me _that_ was weird. Keiko hasn't missed a day of school ever." Now, getting caught in the moment, Yusuke started yelling, "She yells at me all the time for ditching and she gets so--"

Kagome interrupted by clearing her throat.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Keiko missed school?" she prompted him back to the topic he brought up not moments ago.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was gonna drop by her house and see what happened, but then I saw her waiting for me in her regular clothes when school got out. She had wanted to tell me the day we met, but I had an emergency call from work. She had told me she was going to some distant relative of hers who was willing to pay for school, but only in England because the geezer had no other family. He can get her into some prestigious school she always wanted to go to. She also said her parents were moving in with the coot and she wouldn't be able to come back for a long time."

"And even then, it's a long shot."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"You want to hear mine?"

"You've got one?"

"Yeah. I've got a bad one." 'I just don't know how to convert into someone from this era will understand.' "On my fifteenth birthday, I had this jewel. Well, this random lady tries to take it. This guy saves me from the lady, but turns on me. It breaks. In order to fix it, he decided to help me look all over the city. We team up to find it. He ends up making some passes at me. Well, it wasn't til later I learned it was because I looked like his ex-girlfriend.

"Ouch."

"Not even halfway done. We collect maybe half of the stupid thing when who should appear but the ex. She nearly kills me, steals the pieces I had, and delivers them to the jerk who manipulated them and broke them up to begin with. He forgives her. I catch them together not once, but several times."

Why was she doing this? She wasn't healed yet. She should have waited to talk about this...but talking to him was so easy.

Me, being the idiot I was, forgave him. Then, when some guy hits on me, he accuses me of being untrustworthy. To make a really long story less long, he ends up giving his life for her. His last words to me were I love you, but I promised to be with her forever.' "

Yusuke wished the asshole was there now. He'd kill him. What kind of heartless bastard would do that? How could you lead someone on like that? It wasn't right.

He absently noticed a band walking to the tent.

"You'll be okay Yusuke. We both will." For the first time since they settled, Kagome looked Yusuke in the eyes and delved into his soul. "We both will," she repeated while placing her hand gently atop his.

Suddenly a tune familiar to Kagome emerged from the tent. Kagome smiled softly. She hopped off and started dancing. It wasn't seductive. It wasn't sexy. The way she danced reflected who she was. It was free.

_We get it on most every night_

_When that moon gets big and bright_

_It's a supernatural delight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

"Yusuke?"

"Yeah Kagome."

"Are you afraid or something? Get down here and dance with me." He silently agreed and they hopped off the branch.

_We get everybody here is out of sight_

_They don't bark and they don't bite_

_They keep things loose they keep things, they keep it tight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

They took each others hands and danced. It felt good. Being held by a comforting embrace. They were both starting to get into the music. He was spinning her. They were smiling. With all the drama in their lives, both felt like they needed to enjoy every ounce of happiness they could.

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_It's such a fine and natural sight_

_Everybody was dancing in the moonlight_

They danced without a care in the world, knowing that someone else had experienced the same pain they had. Although they were both surprised by it. Yusuke thought, despite her sarcastic tongue at times, Kagome was too beautiful and sweet for the pain she's suffered. Kagome thought that despite his bad boy image, Yusuke was too kind and caring to have to deal with heartbreak.

Yusuke, the baddest boy of junior high was dancing with the purest priestess in history. But tonight, they were joined together by the music and their shared pain.

By the end of the dance, both had been laughing and filled with joy in finding someone who understood.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333


	10. Prelude to Chaos

AN- I have a pairing. I just haven't told anyone. Many of you assumed you knew.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter Nine

Prelude to Chaos

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Where was he? Where was that vile, despicable human being? Kurama felt stupid, a major feat in itself, because he had trusted that human who was _supposed_ to be his partner. Given ten minutes with the boy, Kurama was certain Yusuke would only be human in the loosest meaning of the word. _If_ the detective was lucky. If Youko had his fair say, Yusuke Urameshi would have his entrails strewn across the floor, his eyes gouged out of their sockets, and his lower regions diced and stuffed into that crude mouth after castration.

While he was able to get Kagome to give him her valuable time, Kurama was jealous. That jealousy alone frightened him. Fear was an emotion he seldom suffered from, but envy? He had never been envious of another man, much less an inexperienced, loud, argumentative boy.

Now, he was downright pissed. He had returned from the mission at around two in the morning. When Kurama was going in to check on Kagome (and Youko her thong collection), he noticed something. Kagome was not there. The panic that jolted through Kurama was startling.

Had he gotten so attracted to Kagome? Youko argued that he was just mapping uncharted territory, but he wasn't convincing Kurama. She was a keeper and they both knew it.

What the hell would they still be doing out? For Yusuke's already impending doom, Kurama prayed Yusuke hadn't discarded sanity and picked up a few habits of Youko's. He had already left several messages on the boy's answering machine, but there was no reply. It was now eight in the morning and, luckily for Kagome's attendance record, a local holiday.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Man, he wished Kuwabara weighed as much as she did.

Right now, he was carrying the beautiful girl who had helped him begin his road to recovery. He was by no means anywhere near moving passed Keiko. Hell, it had only been a day. But, she did help him forget for even a couple of hours.

It was too bad they had fallen asleep. He remembered dancing with her for at least three hours. Okay, so they didn't dance the whole time, but they knew every song. She had _definitely_ fallen asleep sometime between "My Sherona" and "My Girl". Oddly enough he fell asleep sometime between "Bohemian Rhapsody" and "The Last Dance".

Kagome was still half-asleep and humming. He waited a few bars before he was able to recognize it.

"Leroy Brown?" he asked.

She started singing in response.

"Well he's bad, bad Leroy Brown"

"Wasn't he the 'Baddest man in the whole damn town'? Oh wait. That's me."

She ignored the quip and sung on.

"Badder than old King Kong

Meaner than a junkyard dog"

He was starting to hum along too until... "Kagome, where do you live?"

Her groggy response was "Tokyo."

"Quit kidding," he gently reproached.

"Who's kidding?" She was starting to wake up, but was not cognizant enough to argue.

He kept walking while simultaneously carrying the girl on his back. She enjoyed the in her sleep induced stupor. It was not rushed like it had always been on Inuyasha's back and he wasn't doing it to hasten her speed. He just did it because she was tired. That's it.

"We had fun last night, right?"

"Did you _not_ have fun?" she asked in her monotone, early morning voice. Her exhaustion was evident. She hadn't lifted her head off his shoulder since the two touched that morning. Also, her eyes hadn't opened.

"I did have fun."

"Then we had fun last night, genius." He really enjoyed her sarcasm. She kept him on his toes.

He thought Kuwabara was too dumb to come up with something, Kurama was too smart to be interested, and Hiei was too silent and bored to care. He smirked knowing she couldn't see him.

"I kinda need to know where to take you."

"Just drop me off at Shuuichi's."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

So this was the one of the great protectors of the human realm? This ugly buffoon was part of the team that had kept his master and all the other great demons of the other realm in check?

No more. Either the detective relinquished the human realm to his master, or this oaf would be the first to die. After him would come the rest of his team, including those traitorous degenerates who had once belonged to his master's kingdom. The demon realm would have its revenge.

"Are you prepared to die for your pathetic race, human?" The snide and malicious creature that directed the small demon supporters disliked this human, more so than any other filthy human.

"No way! I'm gonna get out of this and kick your scaly butt."

"Hehe. We'll see human. We'll see."

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

He could feel it. Something in that precise and deadly intuition of his felt it. Kurama knew something very important was about to happen. Something major and unexpected...besides him beating the ever-loving shit out of Yusuke. His first priority, however, was Yusuke. He felt it was detrimental to prevent all further actions like this on Yusuke's part. Kagome would be his.

If you lose her to Urameshi, I'll find the ugliest, oldest, most despicable human man I can find, snap a couple pictures of heartfelt' make-out round in the shower, then send them to your mom.

I'm sure you would because that's the kind of vindictive bastard you are. In case you've forgotten, I want her just as much, if not more, than you do. So you can shut the fuck up!

Youko stuttered a little. He had never heard Shuuichi speak to him like that. Sure, they bickered, but Shuuichi had always been passive-aggressive. Youko, who thought he knew the human quite well didn't know how to react.

We'll get her. Youko responded in a determined and uncharacteristically serious voice.

Of course we will Youko. Of course we will.

However, Kurama and Yusuke would not be the only ones in this battle. Former ties would claim part of her as well. Little did anyone know that Kagome's mysterious past would return her to a battle for her life, her emotions, and her sanity.


	11. Where Parallel Roads Cross

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter Ten

Where Parallel Roads Cross

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Why would she have me drop her off here? Why not at her house? Is she afraid I'll find out where she lives?

While Yusuke thoughts cluttered his mind, he absently walked up to the front door of Kurama's house. As he was about to open the door, it opened of its own accord.

An irate Kurama stood glaring at the young detective. "What the hell did you-"

BEEP! BEEP!

BEEP! BEEP!

"What now!" Kurama was not in the mood for another mission.

"Toddler what do you want?" Yusuke answered the communicator, completely failing to remember the girl on his back.

Because she was mostly hidden from his view and the message was so urgent, Koenma did not notice the presence of the girl.

"We have trouble." The worry in his voice, although nothing new, conveyed a greater sense of panic to the detective.

"What happened?" asked a questioning Yusuke.

"Kuwabara's been kidnapped."

"How the hell did the idiot manage to do that?"

"Yusuke, do I have to remind you that I had to send your team to find you after you got kidnapped by three humans? Kuwabara, for some reason, was captured by the king of the Demon World."

"Koenma, what interest would the Lord of Makai have in Kuwabara?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Kurama. You will need to follow this set of instructions to arrive at the location they designated as the pick up area."

"Wait! So they _told_ us where to find him? Doesn't that spell trap to anybody but me?"

"That would appear to be the situation."

"So they've got our buddy and they know we're coming. Great."

"Koenma, do we know any information that may prepare us for any upcoming challenges we will have to face?"

"The Lord is ruthless and unmerciful. Also, he is bitter toward humanity because of their reign of the Earth, despite their inferior stature."

"Even better. Bye toddler."

"Hey you can't call me-" Koenma was cut off before finishing his complaints.

"So Kuwabara's kidnapped, we don't know where Hiei's at, and Kagome's gonna be pissed when we just leave her at your house." Yusuke's sudden glance at Kurama's expression had brought fear into his eyes. "What?"

"We will discuss it at a more convenient time. For now, we must focus on Kuwabara."

"Whatever." Yusuke noticed Kagome's cat had shown up. So, he decided to pet her. "You'll take care of her, won't you Kirara?" He accepted her mews as an affirmative answer. "Good cause we may not be coming back."

The two had departed. They followed their communicator as if it were a homing device. In the right direction, it beeped. In any other, it wouldn't.

After about three miles, an urgent beeping emitted from the device. Koenma's face appeared on the screen.

"Guys, Hiei got captured too! This is serious. Be careful and get them back!" As quickly as he appeared, he vanished all the same.

"Shit."

"Yes, I would have to agree."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Despite what Yusuke had thought, Kirara had been present for the entire conversation among the three males. She had tried to waken Kagome, but to no avail. After about fifteen minutes the demon cat was able to rouse the blessed miko.

After a great deal of effort on both their parts, Kagome had the basic idea that Shuuichi and Yusuke had gone somewhere and were probably in trouble.

Kagome mounted Kirara and they took off in search of their new friends.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

That damn beeping was _really_ annoying. God! Can we get there already. These thoughts had been crossing their minds for the last hour.

They were twenty miles away from Kyoto in an unpopulated area. Completely forgetting all about the girl they would inevitably fight over, the two males stumbled upon a barrier.

Why hadn't the Spirit World informed them of it? Did they even know? With Koenma running the entire realm, Kurama's bet was probably not.

Yusuke was about to approach it to test if they could enter or not. However, before he could, he tripped and fell straight through.

Kurama chuckled and with that one stupid slip, the tension between the two eased. They silently traveled further and into the forest until the beeping led them to a Western styled castle.

"Of course. The bad guys always have to be in a castle. Watch. As soon as we get there, there will be hundreds of little minions trying to do us in before we even get to the king." He continued to mutter under his breath about stupid, royal assholes who were nothing but royal pains in the ass.

As they approached further, they saw a young woman in traditional Japanese garb patiently awaiting their arrival.

What was she there to do?

"Hello," said the girl with a respectful bow. She appeared to be around their age and had a smile on her face.

They were a bit thrown off by her polite demeanor. Didn't this guy want them dead? Then why send the welcome wagon?

"I presume you are Yusuke Urameshi and Youko Kurama?" When she received the acknowledgement she was looking for, she gestured toward the entrance. "If you would please follow me. Lord Sesshoumaru has been expecting you for quite some time."

"Pardon me."

She smiled and gave Kurama her undivided attention.

"Who are you and what does this Lord Sesshoumaru' want with us?"

She giggled. How was this girl working for a kidnapper and a possible murderer?

"Well, aren't you quite curious? My name is Rin. And, I don't really know what Lord Sesshoumaru intends to do with you."

She had not spoken another word to them the entire ten minute walk throughout the castle. Finally, they reached the throne room.

The doors seemed to open of their own accord just as they were about to reach them.

"Rin," said a cold voice from the shadows engulfing the room.

"Yes my Lord?" she replied cheerfully.

"Go to your room until I send Jaken for you."

"Yes, my Lord." The girl bowed and exited.

"Yusuke Urameshi, are you ready to die?"

The lights, suddenly, turned on. They saw an impressive and intimidating man seated in the throne directly in front of them. One glance to the side brought their attention to two oddly familiar statues...of Hiei and Kuwabara.

"Let them go!"

"Most certainly, if you surrender the human race. If not, then when I pull on-" he snapped his fingers and a thick yellow chord unrolled from the ceiling. "this chord. Your friends, in their immobile state, will be crushed by a two ton block of cement."

"What? We can't do that!"

"Too bad. They'll just have to die. Pity. It would be so much more constructive to simply defeat them in combat. However, neither is worth the time nor the effort, for both are far too inferior to myself."

This bastard was gonna do it. Was Yusuke fast enough to fire off a shot? Could he save the two?

He had to try. He started to collect his energy, but knew it wouldn't be in time.

I'm sorry guys.'

Sesshoumaru reached up, and as he was about to grasp the rope, an arrow flew and singed the hand of the demon lord.

Everyone turned to see a look of enraged fury cast on the face of a mighty warrior. The skilled hands that gripped the bow showed unwaivering strength and calm. The toned forearm showed a well-defined muscle just below the elbow, suggesting a great deal of practice.

There, standing before them was the maiden of the past, the miko of the Shikon no Tama. There was...

"Kagome!"

No one, including Lord Sesshoumaru, escaped the shock of seeing her there. However, he was the first to recover.

There she was. After five-hundred years, she had returned to his side. His true love was back. "Hello...wife."

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444


	12. The Queen of Hearts Returns

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter Eleven

The Queen of Hearts Returns

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sesshoumaru reached up, and as he was about to grasp the rope, an arrow flew and singed the hand of the demon lord.

Everyone turned to see.

There was...

"Kagome!" cried the Spirit Detective.

No one, including Lord Sesshoumaru, escaped the shock of seeing her there with her eyes blazing in fury. He noticed the green and white uniform he had so missed over the centuries. However, he was the first to recover.

"Hello...wife."

What the hell?' Kurama was too shocked to even perceive the demon cat that accompanied her.

"Let my friends go!" Kagome's voice seethed with unbridled rage. She would no longer let him use her for his amusement. She had learned her lesson long ago to stay away from him.

"Would you like to know the two things I have missed the most about you, wife?"

"I'm not your damn wife, Sesshoumaru! And why is it that you dogs do not find it suitable to use my name!"

I knew that bastard was lying. There was no way innocent little Kagome would hang with such a creep.' Something just is not right. Why would Kagome have a bow and arrow? Where would she acquire enough power to scorch the King of Makai? How does she even know about demons? How did she know to follow us? This does not add up.'

"You'd think the great King of Makai would be able to recall such details, unless you're admitting your old age, your _Highness_." No one mistook the sarcasm and bitterness in her voice for anything else.

His jocular, almost playful tone immediately reverted to something akin to the stoic and pensive demon she challenged so long ago. Although he seemed more normal to her, something was seriously off. His attitude was just not quite right.

"No, not yet. However, you will become my wife. As for your request, I cannot set them free. In order for me to take back what rightfully belongs to me, I must obliterate those who would stand in the way."

Yusuke did not recognize the double meaning of his words. Kurama, however, who did _not_, responded first. "What right have you to claim something that you were weak enough to lose in the first place?"

"Unless I am mistaken, which is highly unlikely, you cling to the world of the living when, by all rights, you both should be dead."

"Shuuichi, what is he talking about?"

A cold and uncharacteristically cruel laugh was heard from the Demon Lord.

"I see." Sesshoumaru took a long pause and called the name of his most trusted servant.

Within five seconds, Jaken had appeared and bowed submissively before his lord.

"Jaken, escort your Lady to her chambers."

Kagome snored indignantly and folded her arms defiantly. "Why? I am not going anywhere."

"I wish to negotiate certain matters with you in privacy. This Sesshoumaru guarantees your friends' will not be harmed upon your return. After you have changed into attire more becoming of your stature, I wish to discuss matters of a personal nature involving the past. Upon the conclusion of our discussion, your friends will be released."

"I don't believe you. Why just set them free after working so hard to capture them? It doesn't make sense. There's something else. I know you too well to believe you would let anything interfere with you gaining power. Anything. I am not your wife and I don't have to agree to any of this."

"You may not be my wife, Kagome, but you are, however, my Queen."

"That's a technicality and you know it."

This admission to her royal status nearly caused Yusuke to crap his pants. Was the world insane, or just him?

"WHAT! Kagome, you _are_ the Queen? I thought that was a load of bullshit! How is that even possible?"

"That seems highly unlikely. The Queen has been gone for centuries. Kagome and the Demon Lord have both divulged that they are not maritally connected, which, to the best of my knowledge, is the only way to become royalty without descending directly from it."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had not broken eye contact since she arrived. Their emotions caused the energy in the room to grow tense and angsty, which would have caused onlookers to anticipate something of great importance to happen. Obviously, these two people have been through a lot together, and neither was really expecting to see the other at this particular point in time.

However, the difficulties between them had only just begun. It appears neither was to ever enjoy lasting happiness, especially not together.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222

Kagome's face was laden with anger and confusion. Why did he have to come back into her life now, when she was starting over?

It had taken a great deal of coaxing to manage to get her into the chambers he had proclaimed hers. The truth was she wasn't as worried for her friends' safety as she was for her own resolve. She could never go back to him. His betrayal had been far too hurtful. He had used her and fully expected her to accept it. She wouldn't accept that kind of treatment anymore. Not from Inuyasha, not Sesshoumaru, not anyone.

Did he ever truly love her? Or was she just the means to an end? Yes, that's what she was to him. A willing accomplice. An associate. He never considered her anything but a fool he was obligated to protect.

She could not believe how stupid she had been. She had almost married the bastard too, until she found out about the deal. Why was she so stupid as to always devote herself to the men who only considered her second-rate? She was never the first priority to those she fell in love with.

She laughed bitterly at the ironic twists the universe had on her life. She laughed as tears streamed down her face at how horrible she felt to do the same to all the men who loved her.

Why couldn't fate just let her be happy? Why couldn't she love someone who loved her? Better yet, why couldn't someone she was in love with love her back?

Composing herself, she readied herself to return. She could not let him see her like this. She had to get her friends back. Then, she would put him behind her, forever. If she stayed, he would only use her again. He would go off in search of greater power, only to leave her heart behind. She was always the one who was left behind.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333


	13. The Way You Look Tonight

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter Twelve

The Way You Look Tonight

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111

Sesshoumaru was nervous as he barked orders to his fearful staff. That alone frightened him. He was never nervous. He was never unbalanced, yet that was how he felt at the thought of losing her again. He had suffered through nearly five centuries with only his memories of her to comfort him.

He could not feel sorry for himself, for it was his own actions that caused her to slip through his fingers before. He was determined to not let that happen again. She was his. He would not let another have her.

He would see to that. Neither of those pathetic half-breeds would lay an offending finger on her delicate creamy skin, the skin that rightfully belonged to him. She would be his wife. She would bear him children. Even if he had to force her into his bed, she would belong to him as she should have so long ago.

She, of course, would fight him, but that was what drew him to her in the first place. The fire he had seen in her eyes penetrated his soul with the effectiveness he hoped to have when he penetrated her for the first time. He had dreamt of her and only her for so long. The feel of her lips on his, the softness of her breasts, the silkiness of her hair, the lazy patterns she drew on his skin with her hands. Oh god her hands.

Her hands had been innocent, but the passion they invoke in his being burned with the fires of hell, where he most certainly deserved to reside for, if nothing else, the pain he caused her. His actions had proved as bad as his brother's' despite the different motives.

He hoped he could win her back tonight. If not, her friends would pay the price.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222

She had overcome her momentary lapse of astounding grief. She was now preparing herself for whatever the evening might bring. The key to escaping with her heart not completely shattered was time. She had to get out quickly and negotiate some kind of deal to also get Shuuichi and Yusuke out of there too.

What the heck were they doing there anyway? They had to know something, or they could have never come in contact with Sesshoumaru. Her barrier between the worlds was far too strong. Had he found some way to breach it? She had left too long ago to know for sure.

She would find out later at their meeting. What was he trying to pull though? He had never insisted on such an ordeal for a meeting before. Was he trying to trick her again? Kagome would have bet the Shikon Jewel at this point.

She knew him well enough to spot another of his deceptions. She wouldn't fall for it. At least not this time. She would stay on guard. He no longer deserved her trust.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333

Yusuke felt like crap. Not yet opening his eyes, he felt his stiff muscles scream in agony. What happened? Let's see wake up, ditch school...oh wait. No school that day. Never mind. Wake up with Kagome...Kagome! Now he remembered! That bastard had Kagome! He knew there were a few minute details he wasn't getting, but it couldn't really be anything important.

He sat up, head protesting the sudden action, and grabbed his throbbing temple. As he took in his surroundings, he noticed he was alone in a dark, dingy, dungeon-like room. It was made of stone and had no light, except what came through the bars of the heavy door.

Heh! No problem he could get though _that_ in a second. He didn't really need to use a lot of energy, so he decided to just barely power up his spirit gun.

He curled his fist, extended his finger and thumb, lifted his arm, aimed...then nothing. Nothing happened.

Shit! How was he gonna get outta here when his powers were broken?

"Damn you Sesshoumaru!" he yelled through the bars holding him captive. "When I get outta here, I'm gonna turn you into puppy chow! Do you here me, you loser! You're dead meat! I'm gonna rip yo—"

"Yusuke! Shut up!"

"Kurama?" questioned the bewildered boy.

Kurama couldn't believe this. First the human girl had been interested in Yusuke and then the Demon Lord. He had no idea what she saw in either. The Demon Lord was cold and unfeeling, and the human was a loud mouthed, obnoxious brat. He really didn't feel like humoring the detective today. "Who else would it be?" came the sarcastic reply from the cunning kitsune.

"How the hell should I know!"

"Silence! I am not in the mood for your bellowing today Yusuke!"

"I don't bellow!" Yusuke bellowed.

This is going to be a long day.

Especially since we can't blast through with our failing powers. Have you come up with anything, Youko?

I've got something, but it may take me a little while.

"...kill you Sesshoumaru! Let me out! Just you..."

That just would not do. He could feel the migraine coming on. I'll make you a deal, Youko.

I'm listening.

Get me out of here before we go insane, and I will give you free reign to relieve your...tension with any girls you so choose for two weeks.

Youko mentally had his mouth hanging open. Regaining composure, Youko simply replied, You are aware that by then, I could have rutted with about fifty people, right? What about Kagome?

Although I do feel she is quite special, I believe she has too much emotional baggage to keep us intrigued. She is beautiful, but she had far too dark a past to move on with us, based on what we saw with the Demon Lord.

I accept your proposal. We'll be out in ten minutes.

"...when are you gonna come down here and..."

Make that five. I hate it when he gets pissy.

Now Youko, remember, I said girls.

Does it really matter? A fuck is a fuck.

Girls.

A man would be a nice alternative after that many-

Girls.

Fine. Have it your way. As long as I get it my way

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 444444444444

What the hell was he thinking? Kagome couldn't understand what possessed Sesshoumaru to do this. She angrily hurried down the corridor behind the servant leading her to the dining room. Boy, was he gonna get a piece of her mind! The nerve of him!

She finally reached the door to her destination and stormed in.

"Sesshoumaru, what the hell makes you think—" She stopped when she realized he wasn't listening as his eyes fastened on her. His gaze held passion, intensity, lust. He was impeccably dressed in a black, tailored tuxedo. He looked amazing with his hair weaved into a loose, elegant braid. She decided the best thing to do was continue on her tirade.

"Sesshoumaru," she began in a quieter, yet equally angry voice. "What in that sadistically warped mind of yours makes you think _this_ is appropriate dress for a meeting! You said it would be a mere discussion, not a royal gala!"

She was referring to the evening gown she had been informed to wear. After returning from the bath that had been drawn for her, she discovered her uniform had been incinerated. In its place, a sparkling, floor-length, yellow evening gown. Not until she put it on did she realize how the dress was cut. It had straps coming around her neck, which exposed the whole of her back and a moderate amount of cleavage. Also, there was a large slit on her front right side, exposing her toned, silky legs up to her mid-thigh.

He could have handled the dress on any other woman, but on her, it was sinfully delicious. In combination with that dress, her hair was tied up with a few curls left hanging loosely down her back. Her makeup only included eye liner, eye shadow, and lip gloss. Nothing else was needed, for anger had flushed her cheeks, her skin was amazing on its own, and her lips were pouty, but not overly so.

She took his breath away.

"I said we would have a discussion. I thought it only appropriate to offer you dinner considering the time of day, my dear Kagome."

"If you thought it only appropriate to offer your guest' dinner, then why are Yusuke and Shuuichi not here?"

"I have far more interest in you." His voice seemed hard as he spat out the words.

"I have no desire to be a pawn in another of your games Sesshoumaru."

"Pawn? Quite an interesting take don't you think?"

"Of course I was a pawn. What else could I have been! If I weren't, if you had truly cared about me, you would have rejected the deal. You wouldn't have felt the need to fuck another woman the day before our wedding!"

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555


	14. I'm Never Gonna Dance Again

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter Thirteen

I'm Never Gonna Dance Again

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111

She wasn't supposed to get this emotional. She wasn't supposed to snap, but it was too late. The damage had been done.

Oops.

Red began trickling into Sesshoumaru's normally icy demon eyes. He stood there unmoving, but she could see the palpable rage coursing through his body. She had to get away from him. As she started to slowly back away, he darted after her. She turned and ran and fast as her strappy silver sandals could take her, not caring about anything but escape.

She had to get away from him. This was not the man she had cared about. He was...something else. She tried to tap into any strength in her body, any purifying power to subdue him, but none came.

Suddenly, she felt her hair being painfully tugged back. She fell back, her head and almost completely bare back hitting the cold, stone floor. In her disoriented state, it was difficult to fight back. She felt not the gentle caresses he had once lavished on her, but the demanding, forceful claws that forced tears to leak out of her eyes.

He first straddled her squirming, defiant hips.

"NO! NO! Get _off_ me! Help! Somebody save me!"

"Save you?" he asked in a cold, incredulous manner. "Who will save you, Kagome?" An air of superiority radiated off his body. He had now broken her and with each statement, he continued disrobing her. "My servants?" One of his clawed hands pinned both of her dainty hands above her head. Although they had been struggling to set her free, they did nothing to deter the sadistic maniac atop her. "Your friends?" He trailed one of his clawed fingers along the neckline of her dress. "No. No one will come for you. You belong to me."

Sobs trembled through her body. He was actually going to do this. He was going to rape her. In addition to shattering her heart, he was going to defile her. Her last effort to save herself went to the Kami. She prayed someone would come.

As his demanding, heated eyes terrified her, his lips were descending. He was about to make contact when-

"Get you god damn hand off of her you sadistic son of a bitch. Don't you know you're supposed to treat women with respect?"

No, it couldn't be. That voice. It belonged to him. But, it was impossible.

"Human, this is your last chance to leave with your life."

"Yeah, well same to you buddy."

Kagome turned her head to see a figure with a glowing sword.

Kagome knew it had to be him. Her desperate voice cried out to him. "KAZUMA!"

"Don't worry sis. I'll make sure this creep never bothers you again."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow evilly arched upward. "Kagome has no relation to you human. I will kill for insulting her bloodline, if for nothing else."

"In a manner of speaking, she is my sister." Sesshoumaru gracefully raised himself off of Kagome. Kuwabara thought it was weird she didn't do anything but look at him. She didn't even move.

"Then, I have a proposition for you. The winner of a duel will decide Kagome's fate. Do you agree with such terms as her closest male kin? Or will you cower and back away in fear?"

Kuwabara looked back toward Kagome. She nodded.

"Alright. What terms?"

"Swords. The first to die or surrender loses."

Now I can show em all that the Great Kuwabara can fight his own battles. And I get this girly lord outta Gome's hair. Then everyone'll be sorry.' "Sure, punk."

"Stupid human. Normally I wouldn't lower myself to fight you, but the prize is more than worth the embarrassment."

Another voice permeated the room. "Who the hell said you were fighting _him, _asshole? You hurt Kagome, and now you will pay."

Something similar to fear crossed Sesshoumaru's face as he saw the owner of the new voice.

"Hey, no one's gonna defend her but me!"

"Stand down runt! This is unfinished business."

At seeing Kagome nod, Kuwabara reluctantly stepped aside. It should have been him.

The battle started off far more quickly then the encounters they usually partook in during the Fuedal Era. There were neither quips, insults, nor bantering. Just the heated gazes between two bitter brothers and the anticipation of an overdue resolution to their sibling rivalry. It started out to appear as the most intense meeting of the two brothers.

The battle between the two warriors had been long and arduous, leaving Kuwabara in amazement as he tended to Kagome. She clung to him for dear life. They had finally found each.

The battle ended with Sesshoumaru knowing he would not win. He merely warned the other three in the room that he would have Kagome soon enough.

After Sesshoumaru had departed, the figure looked sorrowfully at Kagome.

She whispered his name and ran to him. "Inuyasha." They met in an embrace. Unfortunately, not the type they both wanted, but a friendly embrace conveying how they had both been sorely missed.

He took a long hard glance at her face, finally able to see her before him. He couldn't take this. He had to leave before his heart rendered him unable to. But he had to have his goodbye. "I must leave. I have responsibilities now."

She had nearly forgotten the long passage of time and the changes that must have taken place in her absence. "How _is_ your son?" she asked him softly, disheartened with the knowledge that she herself would never be able to be with him and unwilling to blame the child for occurrences beyond his reckoning.

He smiled sadly at her. "All grown up." He started to pull away from the familiar embrace they shared, the one he initiated.

"Don't leave...not yet. I haven't seen you in so long. I know you have to go back, but just stay a few more minutes."

He released Kagome and looked toward Kuwabara. "Runt. Come here."

After Kuwabara had approached her, Inuyasha whispered something to Kuwabara that was inaudible to Kagome. Kuwabara nodded to Inuyasha and left, silently.

Trying to process the sudden departure, Kagome's musings were interrupted. Suddenly, a song filtered through the air. One that Kagome knew quite well.

Tears once again streamed down her face as Inuyasha drew her close and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Don't cry. I always hated it when you cried."

_I feel so unsure,  
As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor.  
As the music dies..._

_Something in your eyes,  
Calls to mind a silver screen,  
And all those sad goodbyes._

They started to sway to the music. And, Kagome knew. This was goodbye. Although he would never say it, she knew. It was his way to act, not speak. So he let the music speak for him.

_I'm never gonna dance again,  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm.  
Though it's easy to pretend,  
I know you're not a fool. _

I should have no better than to cheat a friend,  
And waste the chance that I'd been given.  
So I'm never gonna dance again,  
The way I danced with you.

Their movements, if they had been witnessed, would have been called enchanting. They looked like they belonged together. No one would have known that this would be the last they would ever see of each other. At least in person. He would forever torment himself with protecting her as he always had, protecting her like the watchdog he had become.

_Time can never mend,  
The careless whispers of a good friend.  
To the heart and mind,  
If your answer's kind...  
There's no comfort in the truth,  
Pain is all you'll find.  
_  
_I'm never gonna dance again,  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm.  
Though it's easy to pretend,  
I know you're not a fool. _

I should have no better than to cheat a friend,  
And waste the chance that I'd been given.  
So I'm never gonna dance again,  
The way I danced with you.

"Kagome?"

_What am I without your love?_

"Yes Inuyasha?"

_Tonight the music seems so loud,  
I wish that we could lose the crowd.  
Maybe it's better this way,  
We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say._

"I need you to know something. I have always loved you. Had I not made that stupid promise, I would have asked you to be my mate."

_We could have been so good together,  
We could have made this last forever...  
And now it's never gonna be  
That way..._

"You're so stupid!" She clutched him tighter as tears fell from her eyes. "Don't tell me that now. It just makes it hurt more."

_I'm never gonna dance again,  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm.  
Though it's easy to pretend,  
I know you're not a fool. _

I should have no better than to cheat a friend,  
And waste the chance that I'd been given.  
So I'm never gonna dance again,  
The way I danced with you.

The music faded. As it did, so did the cherished movement and all hope Kagome had of ever being happy again. Fate was once again mincing, chopping, and grating whatever remnants were left of the broken heart beating in her chest.

"Goodbye Kagome. If you ever need me, you know where to find it. This was the only time I could ever help you directly. I'm not allowed to ever...physically see you again. If I did...it would be bad." He didn't know how to tell her this.

"Why! What would happen?"

"You know what I am! What I became...the energy my body emits now...doesn't mix well with miko energy."

"Is that what happened to-"'Kikyo'.

"Goodbye, m_y_ Ka-go-me." At that, his regret-filled face flinched at the pain in her eyes and unwillingly disappeared...forever.  
_Now that you're gone...  
Now that you're gone...  
Now that you're gone...  
Was what I did so wrong?  
So wrong that you had to leave me alone?_

Kagome slumped dejectedly on the floor and cried. She continued even as the orange haired figure she so loved came to comfort her. He knew she must be suffering through agony. She had never cried in front of him, for when they were little, he would always call girls weak because they cried so much.

He had no way to help her. For the first time, he was willing to admit that he was helpless.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222


	15. Explaining the Game and Making Your Own ...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter Fourteen

Explaining the Game and Making Your Own Rules

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111

There she sat in one of cavernous meeting halls of Sesshoumaru's castle crying. She wasn't thinking about getting out of there, as she should have. She didn't realize that Sesshoumaru could have come back into the room at any given second.

No. She was too busy reliving all the pain she had experienced over the last handful of years, most of which she had yet to fully recover from.

Why? Why can't I ever seem to find a way to be happy?' The poor, sullen girl thought of the pain she had endured since she turned fifteen over two years ago. Would her life had been better had she not traveled through the well? What if she had never met Inuyasha? Would the world have been okay without her wish?

She knew none of the answers. All she knew was sorrow and bitterness right now. Wasn't Naraku supposed to be the only one suffering in Hell? It sure felt like she was there as well. She didn't want to think about all the sacrifices she had made nor the betrayals she had suffered.

No. All she wanted to do right now was surround herself with the comforting presence of her awesome older brother. His newly found presence soothed her aching soul. _He_ would never betray her. He loved her no matter what.

"I've missed you so much Kazuma." The sobs came once more as her memory flooded with painful remembrance of all the people she lost. At least she had her family back. "It's been...so hard without you. I love you Kazuma."

"Now that we're together again, there's no way I'm letting any of those creeps near you again. I've failed you. I'm sorry."

"Shut UP! You could never fail me. Just having you makes everything so much better. I'm just glad I'm not alone anymore." She buried her face into his chest as he rubbed the once beautifully done hair style that had been undone in all the commotion.

No matter what she said, he had failed. He had left her open to this kind of emotional breakdown. If he had been there, he could have stopped her from getting hurt. Wasn't that what he was supposed to do? Take care of his family? And she was definitely close enough to be family.

He had been so focused on comforting her and she was so grateful to accept it, that neither heard the three startled figures approach the room until they nearly forced the large doors off their hinges.

They expected to find a fierce battle between the mysterious stranger Hiei claimed had save Kuwabara and himself and Sesshoumaru. However, they did not expect to find Kagome in Kuwabara's kneeling embrace. Were they missing something?

"It'll be okay Kagome."

"I'm just so glad you're back." In all of the excitement, she had forgotten the whole purpose of her journey. "Wait! There's something I have to tell you."

Although it surprised him to discover Kuwabara was who Kagome had been looking for, Kurama was able to put two and two together and realize Kagome might want a little privacy. "I think we should wait for them outside."

"Yeah," answered Yusuke a bit awed at the sight. "Yeah we should."

The three silently left.

"Kazuma, Gramps isn't doing so good. I came out to search for you because..." she took a deep breath to collect herself and prevent more tears from flowing down her face. She started again, except this time she spoke slower in an attempt to control herself as she broke the news to him. "I came out to search for you and Shizuru because the doctors don't think he has too much time left."

"No." He shook his head in disbelief. "No." Tears were welling up in his eyes. "No," he stated very firmly until he started yelling. "NO! That old geezer is too strong and too proud to DIE! I don't BELIEVE you!" He screamed as he began to sob. He broke away from her and started to haphazardly destroy Sesshoumaru's carefully decorated dining room just adjacent to the small ballroom. "He can't die! He can't die. He can't."

Signs of his anger faded only to be replaced by pain, frustration, and bewilderment. He had expected the man who taught him so much as a boy to live forever, or a least long enough for him to meet the children Kuwabara hoped to raise someday...in the same manner he had been by Gramps.

Kuwabara simply sat on the floor feeling alone only to find himself in Kagome's embrace. She had always understood him. She had always defended from the pure bred Japanese children who had teased and beat him because he didn't look like them. He shuddered to think of what he could have become without her and Gramps to guide him.

He realized he could have turned out hateful and desperate, just like Sea-man. They simply sat there for a few minutes just helping each other heal. At least she was able to find him, able to give him a last chance to say goodbye to man who helped him figure out what kind of man he wanted to become. The man who had helped shape him into the honorable, proud man he was today.

They both silently rose and left to join the others in the main hall

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 222222222

"Why are we simply standing here while those idiots act like simpering women! We should be leaving now that the mission has been completed," complained an irked Hiei.

Although he hated to admit it, Kurama had to agree with the koorime. "I fear you are correct. It is imprudent to allow them to continue their reunion much longer."

As Kurama finished his statement, the doors opened with Kagome and Kuwabara emerging through.

"Finally! It took the two of you long enough to stop acting like children."

"HEY! Shorty, if you don't shut—" He stopped his retort as Kagome, appearing calm but raging with fury, gently placed a hand on his arm, signaling him to be quiet.

Hiei smirked at the gesture. "I thought even _you_ had more pride than to be controlled by a weak woman."

Kagome did not respond verbally. She preferred responding...physically. The others were simply too shocked. Hiei had never acted so jumpy or been so reckless with his words.

Kuwabara's anger radiated off of his body. No one spoke to Kagome like that. "Shorty, you're treading on thin ice, man. I'd stop if I were you."

"And what do you do about it, Idiot!"

Everyone expected Kuwabara to answer. However, it was Kagome who gave the initial response.

"Nothing."

Hiei chuckled. "So you intend for him to let the insult stand? What a feminine response."

She replied softly. "I _do_ intend for him to let the insult stand."

"Go home and play with your dolls little girl. Let the warriors fight. Take the baka with you."

"I WASN'T _FINISHED_ YET! Be silent." The anger of her words surprised three of the four boys. Kuwabara, however, was used to it. He was, however, concerned she was biting off more than she could chew.

"Kagome," he spoke quietly enough so that not even demon hearing could pick up his words. "You do know he is a demon and might try to kill you."

"He's welcome to try." She faced and replied to Kuwabara in a soft, gentle tone. "I intend for you to let the insult stand only because I will defend both our names." The soft, endearing demeanor left her as she turned her head to the left to sneeringly glare at the apparition. "Choose your terms."

Hiei disbelievingly glared at the girl. "Are you actually challenging me, human?"

"Are you too afraid? Choose your terms," she said a bit more forcefully.

Yusuke was not liking the direction this was going. "This is not smart Kagome."

"I am inclined to concur. I do not think this course of action wise."

Kurama and Yusuke didn't know what she was doing, but whatever it was, it could only end badly. Neither wanted her harmed. Both could not help but hope for something more with this girl. Neither wanted her harmed, and Hiei knew it.

He would finally get one up on the damn fox and the human who humiliated him and damaged his pride. He had to simply figure out how.

Kagome smiled at the red-headed boy who had taken her in. "Didn't we cover the whole loosening up thing?" she sarcastically directed to Kurama.

"Don't joke about this!" yelled Yusuke.

"Who's joking?" she retorted very seriously. "State the terms!"

"Swords."

"Agreed."

"Spirit energy allowed."

"Agreed."

"First blood."

"No. I would prefer submission."

Oh! Hiei had never even hoped to anticipate such a treat. Wait...this was perfect. She would have to make the ultimate submission to get out of this fight alive. And he couldn't wait. "Agreed."

"What shall winner receive Hiei?"

"When I win, you will have to suck me."

She paused for a moment to contemplate his request.

Kuwabara, however, gave an immediate outburst. "Hell no! You can't do that Kagome!"

"You're a perv." She snorted and studied him a moment longer with a look of disgust tainting her once always cheerful features. "Agreed."

"WHAT!" None of the males expected that answer, not even Hiei. Either she was more than willing to perform sexual favors for Hiei, or she was confident in winning.

"However," she began. "...if I win, you become human."

Hiei started for a minute, but scoffed at the thought. She would be unable to both beat him and produce the means to transform him. "Agreed. Foolish human. You have no way to make that happen, even if by some miracle you did win. There's no backing out now."

"Oh I'm counting on that."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333


	16. Feminine Mystique

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter Fifteen

Feminine Mystique

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11

"Kagome, are you crazy! Shorty here's a homicidal maniac!" protested Kuwabara.

"Hiei, you perverted sex fiend! What the HELL are you thinking!" cried Yusuke.

"That's simple. There's nothing sexual about it," she giggled. "I've seen sex fiends. Hiei's not lustful, just arrogant and egotistical. He has seen the almost sibling relationship that Kazuma and I have and he's seen the attachment you and Shuuichi have toward me. If he can dominate me, in some warped way, his head equates him as the superior being among the four of you."

The boys stared at her blinkingly. "Are you sure your grades suck?" asked Yusuke disbelievingly. "And, how the hell do you plan to fight him in a dress?"

Kagome responded, "I almost forgot about that."

Once again, a new demonic presence filtered through the room, carrying Kagome's green and white uniform, which apparently was not thrown in the fire, as one lying demon had told her. Kuwabara was instantly entranced by the beauty before him. Her eyes blazed like fire. She appeared exotic, but all the more enchanting. "Kagome, what's her name?" Kuwabara questioned not believing such a beautiful creature could exist.

"What? You mean Kirara?" Seeing his amazement and remembering his preoccupation with cats, Kagome should have known. "She is a very old and very faithful fire cat demon. We have fought together through battles and hardships."

Hiei snorted. "Can we hurry this up?"

"Fine." Kagome slipped the uniform shirt over her head without putting her arms through.

"Kazuma, can you unzip my dress?"

"Sure." He did.

Under her shirt, Kagome slipped the straps off of her arms and through the shirt. She then slipped the skirt over the lower half of her body and slid the dress down the rest of the way and stepped out of the dress. Kirara found her attention once again and delivered her white socks and brown loafers.

"Are you ready yet?" Hiei asked in a rather bored tone.

"I am trying to decide which sword to use. I think I will use a non-energy sword."

"May I be of assistance in that area?" came the cheerful interruption of Boton carrying a very rusty and old Tetsusaiga. "I was told to give this to you as a gift. Lord Koenma said you would know who sent it."

Kagome looked at it sadly. "I do." The memories of that sword and its owner helped her realize how substantial this gift was. "Tell him that I'm still not getting him ramen."

Boton drew Kagome's attention away from her memories with her excited adoration. "I have heard so much about you, My Lady. I must say it is quite an honor to meet you." Boton's praising tone surprised everyone in the room.

"Boton, what are you talking about?" inquired Yusuke.

"All will be explained after the fight," interjected Kagome. "Let's begin."

Hiei charged at a lightening fast speed. However, Kagome did as well, to everyone's amazement. Well, it seemed lightning fast to them. To Kagome, who had trained with some of the fastest demons in the past, namely Kouga, it was just another workout. They continued to move in flashes for at least five minutes before they separated for a moment.

"You're better than I gave you credit for human."

"Funny, you're not," retorted Kagome in a very serious tone. "Now that that I'm done gauging you, let's fight."

Hiei's eyes widened as he didn't even see her coming from across the room until she had already dug her sword into his side, intentionally missing any organs.

"Do you surrender?"

Hiei growled in pain as he gave the slightest of affirmative nods. She had instantly pulled her sword out of him. He fell to the floor. I lost. How could I lose to a pathetic human girl?'

She hurriedly flipped him to his back and placed her hands over him to heal the wound.

When her task was finished, she stood up only to be bombarded with several questions at once.

"Where the hell did you learn that!"

"Yusuke, remember last night when we were talking in the tree? Do you remember what I said about Sesshoumaru?"

His head filtered his memories, searching through their conversation. "He taught you to dance? Well what's that got to do with anything?"

"Let's just say I had to do that before he taught me this."

That answer silenced any more questions. That and the fact that one of their strongest allies had not only been defeated, but completely pulverized by a supposedly non-threatening, human girl. Wonders never cease.

Hiei awoke healed and whole. However, while using her powers on him, she did a little more than heal him. True to her word, Kagome claimed her prize. She transformed Hiei into a human.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 2222222222


	17. Great Expectations

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter Sixteen

Great Expectations

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111

What was she doing agreeing to something like that in the first place? Would she have actually gone through with that asshole's 'prize' if she had lost?

Inuyasha had been thinking about Kagome since he had left her earlier. It had taken all his willpower to separate himself from her devastated eyes. It was all his fault. He had caused her such pain. The tears she shed because of him gnawed at his soul. Seeing her again broke his heart again and only forced the feelings of loneliness and depression to re-emerge after four hundred fifty years.

He wished the situation could have been different. But he damned well wouldn't let another woman he cared about die because he was too selfish to put her welfare in higher regard than his own personal longings. That was what separated him from that son of a bitch (literally and figuratively) brother of his.

Miroku was the one to kill Naraku all those years ago. Ironically enough, Miroku used the Kazaana to suck in the entity that created it.

That was another thing. It didn't seem to Inuyasha that Naraku was one being. It was like he was a conglomerate or a federation of beings. He was insulted that Naraku had been labeled by many as a hanyou.

Not only did it insult him, but it fucking pissed him off.

However, he could not take back the wish he had made, nor would he if given the chance. He would, however, change who he would allow to help him. He blamed himself for the betrayal Kagome suffered at Sesshoumaru's hands. Before he had even known about the secret relationship that had formed between the two, he had asked his half-brother for his help in the seperation of worlds.

Naturally, Sesshoumaru had jumped at the offer for increased power.

If only he had found a different way. He remembered the intense wish-selection process. It had taken months. The jewel had allowed him to preview the outcome of each possible scenario. However, he had not been able to communicate with anyone outside Midoriko's cave, where he discovered after months of searching, was the location from where the wish had to be made.

He bitterly recalled the little catch that few had known about. If he _had_ known, he might not have tried so hard to obtain the jewel. He might have been more understanding about Kagome's needs in her own time. After all, only a good person could enter the cave in the first place. To wish upon the jewel one would have to enter. Therefore, the wish could only be used by someone who had good intentions.

Maybe not. Although the _wish_ was useless to a rotten person, the jewel could also enhance strength to anyone who had a fragment of the Shikon no Tama.

He remembered the wishes he asked the jewel to show him. The most special memories he had were of those he viewed, yet knew he could never ask it to grant. One in particular was of Kagome's body rounding with his child. He saw himself attending to her needs, lavishing her stomach with gentle caresses, staring lovingly into her eyes. The painful part was not just seeing this, he actually experienced it. He, for a short time, actually thought he and Kagome were having children.

He knew with Kagome he would have been happy, but that wish was not meant to be made. Continually watching a life where they lived together in bliss drove him nearly insane. Yet he knew he could not indulge himself in a life that could not be, in fear of weakening his resolve to do the right thing.

He kept searching for the right one. He had been to Kagome's time and he knew that whatever wish he chose, it was supposed to permanently change the future.

Many of the previews confused him. They had shown him a world like his own, a world where demons and humans intermingled. That was not what Kagome's world was like.

He searched through wishes that would eventually make his world into Kagome's and ones that uplifted his soul, showcasing a life he was not destined to enjoy. His days as her protector had not yet come to an end. She just wouldn't know about it.

He had to call upon someone he had not spoken to in a long time. That person had knocked on Inuyasha's door just as his name came to mind.

Inuyasha could feel the man's presence and allowed him entrance to the estate. Then, he returned his eyes to the screen displaying the initial shock of the detectives at Hiei's defeat, followed by their timely departure.

Finally, Inuyasha spoke.

"Hello Enma." Inuyasha's voice was filled with sorrow and regret, as if some travesty had befell the man at his hands.

A pregnant pause filled the air until the man, now revealed as Enma, collected his thoughts and calmed his usually raging blood. He could not afford to lose his temper nor control in front of Inuyasha. He had learned firsthand the result of such an abrupt, impetuous action. "Hello, Father."

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 222222222222222222222

Hiei had been livid with rage. How could this human girl do this? How could his first impression of her been so dead wrong? These were some of the thoughts that had crossed Yusuke's mind as they made the journey back to Kurama's house.

However, this line of self-questioning detoured as he returned to one cosmic conclusion. She was hot. That dress had made her look so good, and the way she was a sweet, innocent girl who tried to cheer him up combined with the tough badass she just revealed herself to be played on every male weakness he had for girls.

However, before he thought about Kagome in any way other than a friend, he had to figure out what relationship she shared with Kuwabara. They could _not_ be more than friends but, why did he sense such a strong connection if that was true?

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333

Kagome and Kuwabara made preparations to return to the shrine along with Shizuru. They had to get to Gramps right away. They did not expect the other three to join them, especially Hiei.

However, Kagome and Kurama had needed to go to the school to inform their teachers they needed to take a trip for a family emergency. They didn't stay long but, Kagome was all of a sudden very eager to pay when they went to one of the Kyoto branches of WacDnald's for lunch. It was an odd request, but being a gentleman, Kurama allowed Kagome her desire when she rebuked his insistence to pay himself.

When they had ordered, Kagome conspicuously pulled a currency equivalent to seventy-five dollars. Kurama could merely gape. "Where did you make so much money so quickly? When you arrived, you claimed you had none."

"I did have none. Let's just say this money came from a very lucrative idea I had."

Knowing she would say no more on the matter, Kurama left it at that. His mind, however, followed his suspicion down many the paths of possibilities. He would pursue the truth from her later in a discreet manner.

Now, he had to prepare for the journey to Tokyo.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333

He hadn't stopped bugging her since she got back from the school. He had followed her from room to room for no other reason but to bug her until arranged for him to revert back to the way he should be. Amazingly enough, Hiei actually _needed_ someone to help him. He ruefully acknowledged the fact that that person was Kagome Higurashi.

She didn't really seem to care or even pay that much attention to what Hiei did. Personally, she didn't feel sorry for him. It wasn't as if he was weak. He had about as much power as Yusuke did when his work with the Spirit World began.

However, his speed had diminished a great deal. She compared the difference between normal Hiei and Hiei as he was now with Kouga. The change in speed was comparable to Kouga before and after the jewel.

However, that was not to say that Hiei, even as a demon, was anywhere near as fast as Kouga, even a demon Hiei and a shardless Kouga. She very much despised his demeanor. She knew what it was too. He was one of those people who put up a macho front in order to hide how weak they felt...like Inuyasha had when she met him.

He really didn't look different. He still had that third eye, but that wasn't really there because he was a demon. He had that implanted. Right now, she knew he couldn't open it because of the energy it required. She had to admit that for an evil, self-centered maniac, he was damn sexy. But those ruby eyes creeped her out.

By no means did she think they were not absolutely gorgeous. However, those eyes were far too reminiscent of the evil being who plagued and tried her for so long. Those eyes looked like Naraku's. Her mind didn't even want to relate the coincidence that those same eyes were shared by Kagura.

But she would not think about that similarity just yet. No. Now, she would try to make up for all the time she and Kazuma had lost over the years. This was their time to reconnect.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444


	18. Fathers: Be Good to Your Daughters

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter 17

Fathers: Be Good To Your Daughters

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111

What had he been thinking? He used to love her. He still loved her. How could he be capable of such a selfish action? How could he have tried to hurt her, of all people? He had waited to see her...to apologize to her for so long. The sorrow haunting his usually cold eyes conveyed just how lost he was. He _hadn't_ been thinking.

He pulled an Inuyasha-like stunt. Sesshoumaru made a snap decision that turned out so wrong.

At the time, he thought he was doing the best thing. He wanted to show her he still loved her, only her. God, she looked beautiful. He wanted to keep her with him always, but what he had tried to do was inexcusable. He couldn't admit, not even to himself, what he tried to do to the one person he loved above all others.

The only creature in existence that could compete with Kagome for Sesshoumaru's attentions was his beloved daughter. However, his daughter, Rin, was a constant reminder of his blunder centuries ago.

The Demon Lord of Makai did something he had done twice in his life. He cried.

The sad, helpless soul who viewed this heartbreaking moment called out him. He could feel her presence but, didn't respond. He didn't deserve either of the women he loved.

"Daddy? Don't push me away. Let me help you."

His whispered reply pained her. "Leave."

"Daddy, don't do this."

"Rin. Now." He couldn't let his girl see him like this.

"But—"

"I said LEAVE."

She stared at him in shock. He had always told her to stay with Jaken or go to bed while he went off to take care of business. He had never _told_ her to leave, muchless command or yell at her to do so.

Something in her broke in that instance. Something fragile.

He recognized the helpless look on her face. It was same expression she had when he found her mangled, broken corpse. Her dead body was all that remained from the wolf pack's meal. He remembered that day. He always would. That was the day he discovered hope.

But, that wasn't his daughter. The girl in front of him was. The two Rins were different people, he knew, but they were far more similar than the mikos were. The first Rin and his daughter were very alike. Kikyo and Kagome had some similarities, yet there were also very, very clear distinctions between the two.

He would be forever grateful to his half-brother. Without Inuyasha, Rin would not have been reincarnated into his daughter and, he would have raped Kagome.

However, that thought eluded his mind as he watched tears stream down Rin's face. He was about to make an _attempt_ at apologizing to her to but, before he could do that, she ran away.

"Why do these women always run away when I am about to apologize!" His mind got the better of him. I can't blame either of them. The messes I have gotten myself into are my own fault. Not theirs. Why is my life spinning out of control? I, the rightful Taiyoukai of the West and the Demon Lord of Makai, with all my power, resources, and minions, am helpless to fix my life.

Is this how you felt, Father?'

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222

She couldn't believe what had just happened. How could he? She was just trying to help him and he...practically attacked her.

How did she react? She ran. She ran like a coward. But she couldn't face him. He didn't want her. He told her so when he dismissed her. She knew staying wasn't an option. Every time he was in one of his moods, he treated her as if it were her fault. Like just now. She had to escape for her own sanity.

Where would she go now?

She didn't know what would happen to her, but before she could figure it out, she was knocked unconscious by a blunt object.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333

Kuwabara and Kurama had wanted to learn more about Sesshoumaru. So, they went back into the Makai without Kagome's knowledge. They desperately needed to find out what Sesshoumaru was planning. It kinda helped that Koenma needed them to look into an incident involving the barrier.

Apparently, some forest demon named Ryoukan had been causing a great deal of trouble, for he had actually succeeded to secretly break into the barrier a few times. The trouble was only magnified as said demon was now facilitating the transport of other demons.

The plan was for Kuwabara and Kurama to find the forest master, beat him up, and either bring him in for sentencing or kill him, which ever they thought was best. From the intelligence reports, that was all that was needed.

Kuwabara, for one, was thankful. He wanted to get this punk out of the way in order to deal with that bastard, Sesshoumaru.

"How much longer til we get there Kurama?" Kuwabara was not fond of the forest. He had never spent much time their. The energy emitted by each tree, each animal was felt by him. It was really creepy. That type of place was the only surrounding in which that happened. Of course, he _did_ feel energy in the city, but here, it was a hundred times more potent. He wanted this mission done fast.

"The locator's signal indicates that Ryoukan is only fifty yards away. Be on your guard. The reports may have suggested this one would not be much of a challenge but, you know how those reports have discrepancy between what they suggest and reality."

"Yeah, it's a wonder we don't do _that_ for Spirit World too," he snorted

They continued through the dense forest until an odd feeling tugged at Kuwabara. It was as if something pure had been in trouble. What was even odder was the abrupt halt to the SOS.

"Something needs help." Before Kurama could question Kuwabara or really respond, Kuwabara was off to the races. He took off in the direction of Ryoukan and never looked back, leaving Kurama running to catch up.

They stopped when they found a large beast that looked like...a giant gerbil? More importantly was the beautiful girl being dragged behind him. Kurama instantly recognized her as the girl from the palace who had escorted him and Yusuke. He also knew her as Sesshoumaru's daughter.

"Hey, put her down creep! If you don't, I, the Great Kuwabara will pulverize

you...hamster...thing."

"Who are you? Why are you in my forest!"

"Release her. We have been sent to stop your passage into the Human World, along with those you are helping."

"You puny humans cannot stop ME! I am Ryoukan, master of the forests and loyal servant of the great Inu Taiyoukai!"

Kurama was confused. "Is it a common practice of _loyal_ servants to render their masters' daughters unconscious?"

"Deceivers! This woman is no child of the Great Taiyoukai! Can you not see she is human?"

"Actually Kurama, I'm really confused. She feels like the opposite of you. Like she has demon blood and a human soul. Is that possible?"

"I suppose if Youko could enter Shuuichi's body, it might be possible. However, I am not certain. Kuwabara, take care of the girl. I will deal with the demon."

"Right."

Kurama allowed the demon to charge him. As he evaded the charge, Kurama made quick work of him with his Rose Whip, killing Ryoukan.

"Kurama! She's got a head injury and maybe a concussion! We need to get her help!"

Against his better judgment Kurama decided on the only course of action they had.

"Kuwabara, we will take her to Spirit World."

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444444444444

Kagome, Yusuke, and Hiei spent the day having fun. Hiei had wondered why she was doing it, but there was no better answer than she thought his confused expressions were hilarious to watch whenever they tried something new.

The whole thing started when she told him what he had to do to become demon again. Had it been to kill or maim something, he would have done it in a heartbeat. To his disappointment, he had to learn to open up to other people.

He had argued with her that only weak fools do such things. She had countered saying that only weak people didn't. He was puzzled as he thought over her words.

"_Hiei, you're wrong._ _It takes far more courage and strength to open yourself up to people than to be a coward and isolate yourself."_

"_Idiot. Becoming attached is a liability. Allowing someone to betray me would be a very stupid thing to do."_

_She paused to collect her thoughts. "Hiei, you can't stop someone from betraying you. You may be safe from betrayal by staying alone but, you can't really live. What's the point of fighting day after day if you have nothing worth fighting for?"_

Did he have anything worth fighting for? Yes, he had Yukina. No, that wasn't right. He didn't _have_ her. He watched her from a distance. He didn't deserve her and she sure as hell didn't deserve him. She was pure and he was a monster.

He wasn't allowed to ponder his own lack of worth as Kagome brought him an ice cream cone with a smile on her face.

"Here you go Hiei."

He accepted the cold treat and bit into the chocolate dessert.

Yusuke looked at him strangely. "Hiei, you do know you're supposed to _lick_ it right? That stops the brain freeze."

Was that what that twinge in his head was, brain freeze?'

"Hey, how about we go to a movie, my treat?"

"How the hell can you afford all this stuff? I'm usually too broke to buy ice cream for myself, let alone for three people having ice cream, going to an amusement park, and the movies."

A smirk graced her face as she thought of the business transaction. It was only a joke at the time, but she had discovered how profitable it was. The only painful part about it was the look on Kiana's, Sori's, and Seta's faces when they found out Kurama only had one pair of underwear in his drawer.

They had paid her $200 for that pair with cute little teddy bears all over it. If he was going commando right now, he wouldn't be wearing any underwear when he came to school.

Kagome just giggled.

"Hiei, remind me not to get on her bad side."


	19. Uneasy Lies the Head that Wears a Crown

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter Sixteen

Great Expectations

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The last thing she could recall was the painful confusion that emerged from her heart when someone discarded her. She couldn't really remember a lot. She did have the impression that someone who was supposed to love her had mistreated her somehow. Had he ever cared for her? He must have. Was the throbbing she felt in her head affecting her judgment? Was it causing her to not remember?

The pain was overwhelming. However, she couldn't clearly determine whether the pain came more from her physical ailments or her emotional turmoil. She groaned as she thought of the last place she remembered.

She thought she was outside.

She remembered running through the forest as fast as she could force her cramping, aching legs to carry her. Despite the jumbled perplexities confounding her bewildered mind, her senses did not feel the sun shower her with the brilliance of the its warming light at midday, did not take in the refreshing floral scent emanating from vivid wild flowers of the meadows or the verdant trees in the forest, nor did she feel the light breeze that made the one icy, snow blanketed forests feel like spring had finally come.

Despite the chaos wreaking havoc on her senses, the absence of these things told her something was wrong. However, she could not bring herself to open her eyes. The only thing her body could do was to will the pain away as the throbbing in her head was joined by the fading numbness of her limbs. She felt someone's touch. Their hands softer and far more gentle than the fluttering wings of a butterfly. Someone was caring for her wounds. Boy, did it feel heavenly.

A concerned, kind voice interrupted Rin's pondering as she struggled to find even the most remote clues about herself. Rin could not even determine her own name. Did the voice know her? Would its owner help her, protect her?

"What does Boton think, Kurama? I mean, what could this girl have done to deserve this? It ain't right."

"She is under the impression that the girl's wounds will heal soon enough. However, this scenario is placed upon the contingency that you continue the treatment Boton prescribed prior to her departure."

"Of course I'm gonna keep it going!" The yell the boy had responded with almost made Rin flinch from the sheer volume. She could feel a cool cloth being placed on her forehead as gently as she thought was humanly possible. "What kind of man would I be if I left a helpless girl to die? I mean, there's nobody else here. I'm not a selfish person Kurama." The man's grumbling had sounded, to her, as if the man suffered. From what, she didn't know.

"I am aware of this Kuwabara," responded Kurama. Through the softly voiced reply, Kurama's meaning came through loud and clear. Kuwabara, no one thinks you are useless.'

"Thanks. Really, I...thanks Kurama."

Had the strange lack of feeling not left her limbs to be replaced by blinding, heart-stopping pain, the interaction between the two differing males would have intrigued her. However, as it was, the unwitting princess once again lost herself to the sweet comforts of dreamless sleep. Afterall, she would feel more like finding herself when simply breathing did not cause her pain.

Kuwabara had never really felt like the others included him as part of the team. To them, he had always been some weird, idiotic buffoon who had always just tagged along. He didn't have demon parents. He didn't even have Japanese parents.

Would he always be just a pathetic human? Would he always be just an idiot or a foreigner? He couldn't win.

He was a good guy. Why did he have to try extra hard to be accepted? Despite what the others thought, he was not useless. Didn't they realize the guts it took to keep going back when he was always cast aside as inferior?

These insecurities caused excitement about going back to the shrine, where he felt safe and cared about. He couldn't wait to see Mama and Gramps again. And he would finally get to know Souta, as he was too young the last time Kuwabara was there. He hoped he would still get that feeling he used to get. It was like no matter what happened or what he did, he belonged there. He was apart of the shrine.

But more importantly, the shrine was apart of him.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222

Contrary to what he projected, Jaken loved the forests. The lingering memories gave him purpose. He could remember long before the half-breed had any sense of propriety, before Tenseiga revived Rin, before his human mistress came and left with the shattered pieces that had once made up his beloved master's heart. He remembered when it was only he, the only one who his master trusted.

Jaken had not frequented this part of his Lord's lands since Rin had been too small to lift him up. Rin. He had grown quite attached to the young lady. He had disliked his master's choice of naming the reincarnation Rin, as if there were no distinction between the two.

Although his master saw none, he could see the differences as if there were neon signs pointing them out.

Damn the hanyou. He should never have sent the soul of the first Rin into Master Sesshoumaru's biological daughter. And if Jaken were brazen enough and bold enough to claim that his master had ever made a mistake, he would say that naming his daughter Rin would be it. As much had come to tolerate and grudgingly respect Lady Kagome, Rin was the most important Lady in the Western Lands.

If only his Master would realize it.

Jaken had practically...he had been her nanny, for lack of a better word. Both times, in fact. Before the deal, she had been far more needy in her pursuits for attention. She was far more attuned to the hardships life could bring, yet far more playful because of them. She would have the courage to do anything she pleased to his person without ever trying to harm him. The human child had a resiliency he had only seen in one woman. The one woman was she who his master wished to rule beside.

It was odd how the first Rin shared several traits as the woman she had grown to love as her mother, his would be queen. The same was also true with the second Rin and her mother.

The full-demon Rin was biologically Sesshoumaru's daughter. However, her powers had been bound for so long, she must have forgotten how to function with them. Sesshoumaru wanted to reanimate the human child as she had been. Human children did not have demonic powers.

Other than that, the child had a greater need for solitude. She was far more reverent and polite to Jaken. She treated him less like a play companion and more like a creature of wonder. Despite the great love she carried for her father, the demon child had no qualms about not agreeing whole-heartedly with her father. However, she only expressed her controversial views to her only friend, Jaken.

His loyalty to his master bound him to silence. Afterall, his specific job was to care for the girl and raise her properly to the best of his abilities. She must have rubbed off of him in the last century or two because he kept those secrets on pain of death.

Even his lord could not drag out what she had confided in the toad. Jaken justified this by the thinking of the devastation and tears that would envelope the beloved daughter of his lord if her trust had splintered due to his weakness and inability to put off the fierce prying of others.

The odd chill to the spring day had only made him think of her. Was she safe? Was she starving? Did she have enough clothes to fight the unusually cold weather? Was she...doing this to hurt his master or even the most loyal servant of the royal line of the Inu no Taisho, Jaken? What could he or his master have said?

It must have been caused by Lord Sesshoumaru's inability to handle Lady Kagome's rejection. How could Lord Sesshoumaru push both of them away? It was ironic. Both in the past and now, he risked one in attempts to save his standing with the other. However, both times Lord Sesshoumaru succeeded in only pushing them away. How could he have been so blind? Could his master not have prevented these dire circumstances?

Once again, Jaken's lamentful inner monologue criticized his master's deficient perception of his daughter as his voice could not. The toad youkai flinched at even the thought of questioning his great lord's decisions.

He, Jaken, was nothing if not loyal to the Demon Lord of Makai.

However, that did not deter his resolve to find the young Lady and bring her back to her rightful position, as the heir to Makai. And he would bring the only person who showed him any kind of love or affection, that precious little girl, back home to his beloved master.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

How can I get her back? What will make her see that she belongs with me? Kagome.

Sesshoumaru felt so helpless in the matter. One thing he did not approve of was the lack of power to change one's situation. He had to do something to get her back, but what? What could he do?

As he continued in his bemused mental battle to get back the love of his life, a messenger ogre arrived. He wore a leopard toga-like garment. The toga' made him out to look like a caveman. It had one strap go over his shoulder, a thick brown belt, and trailed to above his blue knees.

Sesshoumaru did not care to interrupt his thoughts for the blue, one-horned, barefoot ogre with a bald spot. Instead the ogre, George, interrupted him.

First he cleared his throat. "Excuse me Lord Sesshoumaru. I have a package for you from Lord Inuyasha, sir."

A package? What could the half-breed actually have sent him?'

He glared disparagingly at the parcel wrapped in brown paper and simple white string. His brother simply had no taste or style of any kind. He glanced at the white note attached to the top. The white paper was covered with his brother's beautiful handwriting, not that he would admit anything about the half-breed was acceptable, muchless beautiful.

It amazed him to this day that anyone would invest that much time in teaching any hanyou to read and write. At the time, it astounded him that anyone, Izayoi included, would waste the time and allow both herself and her son to be subjected to the humiliation that came with having a hanyou child.

Now, despite outward appearances, he was certainly grateful she did.

_Dear (Maybe not so dear) Sesshoumaru,_

_Inside this package is a book. It was written by a human author. It was given to me after the worlds were divided by Miroku, who came upon this collection of plays. He, in fact watched them as they were released. Miroku praised this playwright for his interesting insight into the human condition. After you read it, there's a note to explain. Read it first._

_Guess Pinhead_

"How very tactful."

He contemplated not even reading the marked page but, decided to regardless of his brother's tone.

The book was bound in a heavy, brown leather. Each page had gold leafed edges and the cover had a gold flower and vine design. The title read The Complete Works of William Shakespeare. Wonderful.

The monstrosity had over 1200 pages. Lovely.

He grabbed the gold place holder and opened the book. It flipped him to page 469, the second part King Henry IV. He saw a particular section outlined in green marker King Henry IV Second Part (Act 3: Scene 1: Lines 4-31) accredited to William Shakespeare It appeared to be a soliloquy as spoken by the title character King Henry the Fourth.

He read skimmed it and thought about how only a human would write write so simplistically1.

"Oh god, why me? Why do I subject myself to his idiocy?" He stared at the note. That vile half-breed's condescending, superior, mocking tone was enough to goad Sesshoumaru into continuing the rest of the selection. He continued.

He closed the book and sarcastically considered what his brother's point could be. He decided not to keep himself in suspense' and get the act of reading the note over with. Then, he could wipe the whole occurrence from his memory.

Did the half-breed think that he, the Demon Lord of Makai, could not figure such a simple work out? Of course, it obviously meant that he, Sesshoumaru, was unwilling to admit there was something he could not control. For the idiot king in the pathetic author, it was sleep.

His brother wanted him to give up trying to get Kagome back as the man named Henry stopped trying to force sleep to return.

Would his brother prefer a cherry-wood coffin or black pine?

He looked over the contents of the note and was not surprised by the lack of explanation. It simply read _Turn around pinhead_.

"Well Inuyasha, would you care to inform me the purpose of this...gift?"

Turning behind him, he did not see the person he expected. It was not his brother.

"Hello Sesshoumaru." That voice, that beautiful voice. The voice that was usually filled with such love and compassion seemed hollow compared to how it used to sound around him. It filled his heart with melancholy.

"Kagome, you've come back." His voice sounded more eager than he would have hoped, almost desperate. Who cared? She came back. They could start over. He could beg her forgiveness. If she accepted, they could start again. He would cherish her, treasure her, spoil her as he should have last time.

He would not let her get away.

"I'm so glad you've come back...to me."

She took a deep breath and exhaled, mentally preparing herself for the monumental discussion she knew this would be. She had to tell him that the whole ordeal was killing her. She had to make peace with him. Her soft voice and how she stared at the hands folded in front of her scared him. She was obviously uncomfortable with the entire situation. "That's precisely why I wanted to talk talk to you. I—"

He looked down and spoke out as his hands clenched into fists. "You aren't going to forgive me...Are you?" Was she leaving again? Had his hopes been naive and misguided? He had thought she would return to her rightful place at his side. Was he wrong? He was so wrapped up in the possibility of her departure, he did not notice the drops of his blood falling to the floor.

She did. She watched the small pool that had gathered. Damn. Even his blood was beautiful. It was the most perfect crimson. The beauty of the blood clashing with the white marble. Although the combination was strikingly beautiful, it wouldn't, couldn't last. They didn't belong together. "That's the thing. I am going to forgive you."

He interrupted her again but, this time he had a smile on his face. "I knew you felt it too. I knew you would come back. Our love is too strong. We're too good together Higurashi."

Her response was spoken with a certain sense of understanding and a sincerity that did not bode well. Her voice was low and for the first time, she made direct eye contact with him.

"I'm not not coming back to you." The conviction destroyed him.

"But you said..."

"And I meant it. I forgive you, Sesshoumaru. I forgive you for hurting me back then. I forgive you for hurting me now. I forgive you for kidnapping my brother and his friend. I even forgive forgive you for almost...I forgive you for everything. However, that doesn't change what happened. I may forgive you for all these things, but I can never forget them. I carry no hard feelings toward you. That does not mean I can afford you another chance to repeat these mistakes. Move on.

"I can't _live_ without you!"

"You have to. You can't force me to love you. I did once. Maybe a part of me still does but, that changes nothing. I came here to say goodbye. I thought you at least deserved that much." Kagome Higurashi did the hardest thing she had ever done. She walked toward him, hugged him and said, "Goodbye. I will never forget you, Lord Sesshoumaru." In doing this, she let love slip through her fingers once again.

She didn't see the tear slip down his face. Nor did he see hers. The flame that had burned so strong and brightly between them had extinguished. For the first time, they were both able to admit that daunting fact.

000000000000000000000000000000000

1- No, I do not think Shakespeare is easy to understand. Sesshoumaru is "superior" to humans. Second- I was probably high (joking) when I put the entire soliloquy in there. My bad.


	20. Accidents and Fatal Collisions

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter 19

Accidents and Fatal Collisions

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The small group of friends arrived in Tokyo to a very excited Higurashi family. Afterall, Kagome had left to find Kazuma one month ago. Not only would Mrs. Higurashi see her baby girl again, but the two young people she counted among her own as well. She had been so overjoyed to hear news of their impending arrival.

She had been so excited, in fact, that she invited Kazuma's three friends. After hearing about the demon-turned-human, Mrs. Higurashi understood why Kagome felt compelled to bring him and, after hearing about his temper, she thought it would be good to bring the calm, respectable boy who sheltered Kagome while in Kyoto.

However, she could not afford five airline tickets. She didn't know what to do. Mrs. Higurashi found relief when Kagome suggested a portal. Her daughter's cost efficient thinking led to some thinking of her own.

Shizuru could have her old room back. Kazuma share his old room, which was now Souta's. Shuuichi could stay on the pullout sofa bed with the Urimeshi boy. She needed one more space. Where would she put the last boy? She would talk to Kagome about it later.

The group, especially those returning, greeted the family enthusiastically. Souta was not disappointed with the older brother he had only heard about for so long. The now thirteen-year-old boy was thoroughly entertained by the older boy's antics.

After the group entered the house, Kuwabara, who was usually the goofiest, showed all the reverence he could muster when they found Gramps sitting in his priest robes on the couch. Kuwabara, who would normally tease anyone who acted remotely girly' shed a tear and ran to the old man.

"Gramps! I've missed you, Gramps! I did everything you've taught me Gramps. You woulda been proud. I haven't broken the code you taught me yet. You woulda been so proud. If only youda seen me in action."

"Kazuma," the old man gently spoke. The low volume of Gramps's voice and how he seemed to struggle really affected the tall orange haired boy. "What's makes you think that a boy like you could make me anything but proud. I knew when you were a little boy that you would do great things. From what Kagome tells me, you have...more than exceeded any of my expectations. However, I am glad you have parted from your destiny, if only for a brief while, to return home. I've missed you, m' boy."

Kuwabara couldn't contain the joy at seeing the only father figure he could remember. However, his heart twinged in agony at the sight of "Thanks. That means a lot Gramps."

Kagome watched the moment. Everything was back to normal. It was back to the way it should be. It was like before her life grew so laboriously complicated. Before her heart was broken. It was as if the emptiness that she tried to deny she felt, had never even existed.

She felt like the girl she was not even five years ago. In fact, just over three years ago, she had been bubbly and happy by nature. Now, she had suffered so much, this moment made her pain seem to dwindle. She was happy her family (her living family) was complete once more.

Her musings were interrupted by the nearly silent, yet mocking chuckles of a ruby-eyed ex-fire apparition directed toward the interaction between Kazuma and Gramps. From an outside perspective, the angry fire smoldering in her eyes singed an odd sensation he had never felt before. It was definitely not a good one.

What could it be? When he would discuss the situation with Kurama later, he would describe his thought process and how his body responded. His heartbeat increased. He began to sweat. Those brown eyes stirred something in him he had never deemed possible. The rage she barely contained evoked an emotion every man feels when the right woman comes along.

Women, he knew, held some strange power over men. Usually lust. However, that was not what the hold she had on him. What he felt was something more pure, more primal. Kurama would later enlighten Hiei what this power she possessed was, fear.

He was at her mercy and there was nothing he could do to stop her.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 222

This totally sucked. Why did he have to go? It wasn't fair. Kagome always got all the fun. Souta had been in a hurry to finish crossing off everything left on his list. Mama had given it to him only an hour ago. Oh well. The sooner he got done, the sooner he could hang out with his brother. Okay, focus! He needed to get noodles for the yakisoba. Then he needed to get the vegetables and the extra oden ingredients Mama had told him to get.

Where was that little gourmet shop again? UH! This is why Mama does the shopping! She was always so particular about what she wanted to use in her recipes. However, today she was in the process of welcoming four boys and her girls and helping them settle in.

Noticing that he had gone in a circle back to where he was ten minutes ago, Souta flipped the directions his mother had given him. Her normally impeccable handwriting was currently marred by the drops that fell from the sky. Because he hadn't expected it to rain until tomorrow, Souta had left the house without a raincoat. Unfortunately, he still needed the vegetables and he could feel his T-shirt quickly soaking through with the cold showers.

He had finally picked up the final elusive ingredient and started to run the half-mile home. His vision blurred and his senses dulled, Souta did not see the oncoming vehicle as he passed the street. Afterall, both he and the car's driver were in a rush to arrive at their destinations and get out of the rain. No one could have predicted what was about to happen.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333

Anger and fury welled within her. She had been waiting eleven years for this reunion. She would not let her family be mocked by someone who didn't know the meaning of the word. He would pay, dearly. She had noiselessly dragged that evil, self-serving son of a bitch outside.

"What the in the Hell was with that stunt you just pulled!"

Hiei would face this human bitch head on. He would not stand down. "It was funny to watch the monkey cry like a little human girl. That simply proves how weak he truly is."

The...imp's chuckles pissed her off. She responded the only way her body would allow her. She maintained her cold, stony face as she approached the foolish man. Slowly, she sauntered over, stopping directly in front of him. She used her index finger to trace Hiei's right jaw bone from the just below the ear to where his chin emerged.

This simple action sent chills through his spine. His eyes involuntarily closed as he senses relished the movement. As she removed her finger, she did something he did not expect. She grabbed his shoulders to bring him closer and...she kneed him in the groin.

Pain like Hiei had never felt surged through his body. He was unable to speak as he crumpled to the ground clutching his...injured area. He felt as if he would hurl. Bright light engulfed his vision.

She would take advantage of the few minutes when she would be able to speak without him interrupting or leaving. She needed to get this point across.

"Hiei, I understand that you are a very lonely person. On some level, I can sympathize. However, there is no excuse for such inappropriate behavior." Her voiced reached a state far from her previously detached attitude. "You will not disrespect any member of my family, including Kazuma, while on Shrine property. As a matter of fact, you will not disrespect any member of my family at any time, ever."

I'm gonna kill that bitch! She can't do this to me! Uh!"

"There was this guy I knew back in elementary school. He was a really sweet guy but, he was very shy and hardly had any friends. It so happens, he and I were very close friends. But, whenever I tried to call him, I would know he wasn't there when the phone would keep ringing endlessly. I often teased him about him missing all the calls of people trying to reach him. I also told him to get an answering machine." Kagome recalled the event, remembering the way she jokingly spoke to her friend.

"Do you know what he said to me? He said he would never buy one. When I asked him why, he told me he would rather miss calls from his few friends then come home to no blinking red light on the answering machine. He told me he would rather anger the people who did care about him than be reminded of all the people who didn't. He told me it was worth missing a message to avoid the feelings of loneliness not seeing that stupid red light flash when he would return. Would you like to know what happened to my friend?" All the humor left her voice.

"It was so hard for him. So hard. He wasn't the most socially apt person. Well, when I was ten, I remember we had a school project we needed to work on. No one else would pair up with him so I agreed to. He must have forgotten I was coming over because...when I got there..."

He could visibly notice the tears in her eyes. Her chest heaved with sobs. Why was she doing this?

"...when I got there, he was in the garage. He was sitting in a car with the closed garage door locked. The car was running and he was unconscious. I found him before he died but, I found too late. For the rest of his life he will stay a vegetable. He can't talk or move." Her voice grew angry and bitter. Her face red and her power pulsed.

"I will not let the same happen to Kazuma. I will not let the same happen to you. Starting tomorrow there will be some conditions you need to abide by in order to regain your power. For now, think about what I have said."

She left him to reenter the house, his body still crumpled on the ground.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

She had to get there or the boy would never make it! She had to get him taken care of.

"Hang tight, little guy. I'll get you there. Just hold on Souta."

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Just as everything was starting to settle, the front door burst open with Souta shouting, "Move! I gotta PEE!"

Everyone stared at the open door and the boy racing to the bathroom. Kagome walked in the back door to see a girl standing in the front doorway.

"AHHH!" Kagome screamed.

The girl leapt on top of Kagome, sending both girls to the floor. "Kagome!"

The smile on Kagome's face widened immeasurably. "Ayumi!"


	21. Raising the Stakes

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter 20

Raising the Stakes

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111

"Ayumi!" She couldn't believe it. It had been over six months since she had seen her friend. She hadn't returned at all to the present when she agreed to marry Sesshoumaru, beside the trip he nearly forced her to take, not that he had to.

However, after she informed Mama she was getting married, he boiled at the thought of her leaving her rightful place, his castle. Before they had fallen in love, he was training her at Inuyasha's request for reasons she would rather not have remembered.

Despite being tackled to the ground, her wannabe linebacker best friend had never seemed more welcome than right now. Adjusting to the elation that filled her, Kagome took the time to notice the subtle changes in her friend.

Ayumi, who she had always been a good three inches taller than Kagome herself, was now a good inch or two shorter. Her hair, which had been far shorter, had grown to her shoulder blades and, instead of the baby ponytail she had always worn, a single curly braid ran along her spine. She still wore the green and white uniform from middle school. However, this uniform had the high school insignia, distinguishing it from the ones Kagome had worn out in the Feudal Era.

It felt good to be around a friend who didn't expect anything from her, who didn't know supernatural things about her.

"My God, Kagome! Its been way too long! You have no idea how much I've missed you." Suddenly, Ayumi quickly shot up into a sitting position from the spot on the carpeted hardwood floor where she had toppled Kagome to the ground. In doing so, she jerked Kagome's jarred body along with her. "Eri and Yuka are gonna flip! We have to hang out this weekend."

The mirth in her voice brought back memories of when her two biggest concerns were geometry and...well...geometry.

"Hold on a second." Kagome stood and helped Ayumi to her feet. Then, she lead her over to where The boys (minus Hiei) were standing.

"Ayumi Igawa, I would like you to meet..." She then motioned to Shuuichi. "...Shuuichi Minamino..."

"It's a pleasure." He gave a slight bow.

The color in Ayumi's cheeks grew to a nice, healthy pink color.

Kagome pretended not to notice and continued. "...Yusuke Urimeshi..."

From his leaning position against the wall, Yusuke took the less polite approach and pointed at her with his index finger toward her and his thumb in the air. However, he could no resist his _famous_ wink.

"Yo."

Ayumi's only response was a brief pause to process his...introduction. The first thing she did was to cover her mouth with her hand and giggle. Kagome merely shot him an annoyed glare.

"...and last, but most certainly not least, I would like to introduce you to my brother Kazuma Kuwabara."

Ayumi's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh! You're Kazuma! Kagome speaks of you all the time. I thought you were just an imaginary friend she had made up! I mean some of the things you did were far too crazy and embarassing for most people to do."

This was the snippet Yusuke really took interesting. "Don't stop there. Fill me in. I'd like to hear about Kuwabara's childhood. What kind of juicy stuff are we talking about?" Kagome could see his mouth practically watering.

"No stories tonight Yusuke! Oh! I gotta tell Mama you're hear. You _have_ to stay for dinner! You can meet my sister and-"

Kagome's entire thought process shut down for a second. Something utterly confused her. From the way Ayumi trampled her, she was shocked to find Kagome there. "Ayumi, as much as I love the fact you're here, why _are_ you here?"

An anxious, petrified look crossed her face. "Well," she started out slowly, "I was on my way home from a shopping for the summer festival, and..." This pause accompanied by the look of guilt that crossed her best friend's face scared her.

"Ayumi, what happened?"

"Well, it was rainy and there was a lot of traffic. And...I almost killed your brother!" Ayumi started bawling. Kagome thought Ayumi was way overdramatizing it but, knowing how Ayumi hated even accidently killing a bug forced tears in her eyes, she could forgive her.

"Well, when Souta walked in he looked okay. At least as good as someone can when they're hopping and squirming all the way to the bathroom."

"You don't get it!" Ayumi was a little tweaked. Something could have happened. "I just barely missed running over your brother."

"No, _you _don't get it. Souta was probably stupid enough to jump in the middle of the road without looking. Also, You didn't hit him. He is perfectly fine, except he might need to work on his bladder control."

A muffled voice permeated the bathroom door to reach the living room.

"I heard that!"

"Good!" she shouted back.

Just then, Mama walked in behind them. They turned to face her as she came in the room. "Kagome, what's all the yelling- Ayumi! Oh my." Mama came over to hug the girl. "how nice it is to see you! You must stay for dinner."

"Of course I'll stay."

"Excuse me dears. I have to go set another place at the dinner table." Mrs. Higurashi's smile and attitude left Yusuke really puzzled.

"Hey Kagome?" Kagome turned around once again, this time to face Yusuke.

"What is it Yusuke?"

Yusuke's voice grew soft and non-threatening. She liked it a lot. He unintentionally acted tough far too often for her taste. In some ways, he was very much like a certain hanyou.

"Is your mom always like that?"

Kurama and Kuwabara knew what Yusuke meant. Kurama refrained from speaking. It was not his place. OR, maybe he was still a little put out that there had been two girls on top of each other on the floor and they didn't invite him. It didn't bode well for his over inflated male ego. Either way, his lips were sealed.

"I don't know what you mean, Yusuke."

"She's so...nice. Is she like a robot?"

How dare he? Mama didn't do anything wrong. "A robot? You think my mom's a robot! And what is so wrong with her being nice!"

Kuwabara cut in, not only preventing Yusuke's _intelligent_ retort, but Kagome's tirade as well. "Kag, that's not what he meant. Urimeshi, don't start."

"What do you mean that's not what he-"

"His mom ain't like Mama. _No one _is like Mama."

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 222222222

Dinner had been pleasant and filled with laughter. Gramps had stayed in his room, saying he needed to rest. Mama decided to eat with him.

So it had just been the five boys and Kagome, Shizuru, and Ayumi. They spent a majority of the time telling stories and making fun of Kagome.

"I _can _too sing!" refuted Ayumi's claim that Kagome sang like sick coyote.

Ayumi simply giggled at the protest. "Yeah, if you think being tone deaf and off key will get you a recording contract!"

Kagome crossed her arms and stuck up her nose. "Well, some people, who actually appreciate talent and aren't too jealous to admit it would disagree."

"Prove it."

"Alright. We'll pick a song and take turns singing it and, we'll both be in another room. That way we can ask these guys to pick the better singer. The loser will have to...um..."

The first thought that came to Yusuke's head was "Strip..." Yusuke received hard glares from the three girls and Souta and Kuwabara. He knew what was coming but, he tried to divert the attention on him to someone else. "So, Souta you almost peed in you pants right? Hehe. Don't look at me like that Kagome. Why are you-"

"She just knows she's gonna lose. That's why she wants lower stakes. She has no confindence at all."

Kagome now glared at Ayumi. "I do too have confidence! I'm gonna win!"

"You don't sound like it." Ayumi retorted coyly. "As a matter of fact, I think you know you're gonna lose, but you don't want anyone to see your fat butt."

Damn. Girls get catty.'

"You've got a deal. Loser strips to her underwear."

"Deal."

Yusuke's blissful was visible. YES! I get to see an almost naked girl and I don't get yelled at! This is the best day ever.'

"Ladies, shall we begin?" Maybe he had some opportunity for later. Those two girls will learn the hard way that they can't live without me.'

"We'll have to wait." Kagome began hesitantly. "Afterall, Ayumi is going to have to go home soon and Mama and Gramps are just down the hall."

"Kagome," Mama called as she entered the room as Gramps leaned on her. "I'm taking your Grandfather to the hospital because I can't get his fever down."

"But-" Kagome tried to interject.

"And," Mama stopped her. "I want you all to stay here, including Ayumi. That storm is getting terrible. I wouldn't even be taking your grandfather if I wasn't so concerned. Well, bye kids."

Kagome was left staring at the door for fifteen seconds after Mama had closed it behind her. Her brain hurt and the way her mouth moved made her look like a fish.

Shit! Why did I make that bet? I am so screwed!'


	22. The Start of a Beautiful Relationship

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter Twenty-Two

The Start of a Beautiful Relationship

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111

A small figure stumbled along the beaten path. The dust, hardly allowing him to breathe, was unbearable. The smoldering sun wreaked havoc on his body. Dehydration and prolonged exposure to the sun threatened to force the seemingly weak demon to collapse, but he could not stop.

For her, he must not stop. Her safety was far more important than his own. It was a lesson he had learned long ago. She had changed him. The first had merely made him see his heart had the potential to open, but the second, the second had actually forced him to love.

Unfortunately, master did not notice the difference.

"RIN! RIN! Where are you, you insufferable child? RIN!" Jaken bellowed in vain. He had been searching for her since she ran away from his Master. And although he would not admit that bit of information to anyone (his Lord included), he had started to worry about the innocent girl. She knew of little outside the palace, and her nature was unlike most demons.

He did not know what would become of him if he could not find her. He loved her as if she were his own. He felt shamed that his Master had yet to notice his beloved' daughter's absence. It wasn't her fault who her mother was. Rin herself did not know from whom she was born. The master had never spoken of it to anyone he knew of.

Where could that stupid, disobedient, incorrigible...perfect child be?

As he forced his pathetic, meager body to endure, he came across a familiar demon, one loyal to Lord Sesshoumaru.

Jaken cleared his voice and proudly announced, "Demon! Are you not loyal to my Master, the Great Lord Sesshoumaru, the Mighty Master of the Makai and rightful Ruler of the Western Lands!"

Ryoukan looked stunned. Yes, this was the toad with whom Lord Sesshoumaru traveled. "I am. I, Ryoukan, serve only Lord Sessoumaru."

Hopefully this scum could help him in his search. "Then answer me this. Have you seen the Lady Rin, beloved daughter to the Lord?"

Daughter? The only girl he'd seen...oh shit! The only girl he had seen was the one he attacked. And she was wearing those really shiny clothes too! Oh NO! "Can you describe the girl to me? It might help me remember."

Jaken must have been extremely desperate to not see through Ryoukan's awful attempt to fool the toad. Upon hearing Jaken's description, Ryoukan faltered. How could he have known the girl was the princess and not a morsel of food? He had to think quickly, something he did not do often.

"Oh! The Lady Rin! I am so sorry Master Jaken. I did all I could to save her, but a red-haired kitsune and his human slave kidnapped her!"

No! This could not be! Poor Rin! Wait, a red-haired kitsune? Master Sesshoumaru had recently captured a human. A red-haired kitsune and another human, probably a slave, came to claim him!'

"I did everything I could, but the kitsune knocked me unconscious with his cowardly weapon! I am sorry I failed Lord Sesshoumaru!"

However, the final part of Ryoukan's lies did not reach the ears of his intended target, for Jaken had already stared sprinting back to the palace.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 222

Inuyasha hated having to meet with the guest he was expecting, but it was important. The demon he summoned still carried a great deal of clout due to his gruff, temperamental reputation. In fact, it was much like his had been so long ago. However, that was all long ago, before the Shikon no Tama ruined his life forever.

He wished he could be with her. There was nothing more he wanted in the world, with the exceptions of her safety and happiness. Like his brother, his own decisions had insured that his desires would never come to realization.

He had hurt her one too many times. He didn't even have the hope of seeing her in the afterlife. As a human, she was destined to die.

However, as a god, he would live forever, alone. He had fulfilled his obligation. Now that he was finally free to want to be with Kagome, he was unable to. If he saw her directly one more time, his own aura would involuntarily encapsulate hers in desire to protect her.

If that happened, his energy would suffocate hers. Normally, it would not affect a human. Due to Kagome's vast amount of power, his energy would poison her. It would literally drive her insane. The inability of her power to expand beyond the instinctive barrier he would create would force her own power to kill her, like it did Kikyo.

After Kikyo gave birth to Enma, the amount of power her body had tried to discharge because of the strain had destroyed her. If _that_ had happened to Kikyo, Kagome's stronger abilities from training would destroy her for simply being in close proximity to him.

He would not let that happen to her. He had already betrayed her enough to rack him with guilt for the past five hundred years. He would not cause her more harm.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333

Kuwabara could not stand leaving the girl in the Spirit World. He just could not do it. She was too gentle and too sweet. Therefore, he had asked for permission to take her to as peaceful a place as could accommodate her. He took her to Genkai's temple.

As it so happened, there was one room available because Yukina had left with Hiei's urgings. He had rejected her as he feared she would reject him. She sadly returned to her home without even a parting goodbye with Kuwabara.

Genkai agreed to take on the veiled demoness. Apparently, her powers were suppressed, causing her to appear human.

Rin loved it there, and with Kazuma's frequent visits, she knew he really cared about her.

Was there a time before when she had been this happy? The only thing that twinged her otherwise blissful presence at the shrine was her inability to remember.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444

Sesshoumaru, the ever stoic lord, had not changed his expression since Kagome left. He didn't know what to do. He felt as if every time an opportunity to win her back arose, he completely screwed up. That was an expertise for his brother, not he the Demon Lord of Makai. He did not do any task improperly, incorrectly, nor imprecisely.

Yet somehow he had. The realization had finally sunk in.

He had lost her forever.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 555555555

Kouga had travelled for a few hours on his way to see Dog-Crap. He hadn't actually seen the mutt in about sixty years when he abruptly left one of their meetings to check about some petty human war. He himself didn't care to bother himself with humans, at least not since the Fuedal Era.

Those had been great times. The tribe prospered, there was a sparser human population which allowed him to just run without anyone to get in his way, and he had found his soulmate.

It had been five-hundred years since he had seen Kagome. He had searched for her for eight years before giving up and mating Ayame. He didn't love her the same way he did Kagome, but she was a good woman and he did care for her. She had given him numerous pups and had earned his respect in every sense of the word.

She would be sorely missed.

He traveled the path he had not taken in almost half a century.

However, when he saw a familiar, slumped figure laying motionless in the road, he stopped. As the leader of the united wolf-tribe, Kouga had formed a working, if not amicable relationship with Lord Sesshoumaru. He had met with him often enough to distinguish the piled heap of a demon as Jaken.

He crouched down and proceeded to poke and prod the humble servant to the demon lord. When he did not respond, Kouga examined the body for head injuries or blood. He found none. Upon closer inspection, he saw how flaky and dry the toad's usually moist skin was.

He picked up the toad and carried him to a nearby stream in order to replenish the toad's water supply.

Jaken regained consciousness for a moment only to recognize Kouga and belaboredly moan, "Save...Rin...captured...Reikai's kitsune...red-haired...Please." After the last utterance, Jaken lost consciousness once again.

The fact that Sesshoumaru's daughter was kidnapped was surprising enough, but what really shocked Kouga was the please thrown into the prideful servant of Lord Sesshoumaru. What kitsune would be stupid enough to take her? He knew only one person who could direct him on the right path. He had to ask Dog-Crap to direct him to Reikai to retrieve the girl and take revenge.

He howled to call Ginta, Hakkaku, and some of his more faithful wolves.

When they arrived, he instructed them to return the toad to his Master and inform him of Jaken loyalty along with his assurence of personally handling the matter.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 66666666

Kagome cursed her big mouth. Her luck, however, had bailed her out.

"Kagome," chided Shizuru, "you're stupid if you thought I'd let you go through with that. I realize your mouth can be as big as my brother's, but you should know better to let your friends goad you like that."

Kagome hated it when Shizuru laced sound advice with mocking criticism. It not only made her feel even more stupid, but she felt like a three year old.

She thought about the dumb bet and how the disinterested Hiei and a disappointed Kurama miraculously received a mission just before she was about to lose. Kuwabara had left right after she stupidly agreed.

"_Eww! That is so gross! She's like...my SISTER!"_

"Hey kid, I'm gonna make sure Mom and Gramps are okay. I'll call if something goes wrong. Love ya."

"See you later, Shizuru." Her melacholy oozed out of her words.

After another half-hour of catching up with Ayumi the Smarty Pants and Yusuke just listening, Ayumi left the two alone.

It was nice to get a break every once in a while. However, that little bit of luck made the gods no where close to even with her for all the the bad things that have happened to her. She felt so alone and confused.

Would she always be second choice? When would she finally be someone's one and _only_?

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Yusuke was not called in, but he wouldn't really have allowed her to do that, muchless make her do that. It was just a stupid suggestion he hadn't expected to be seriously considered.

She was hiding something, and he could tell. The fake cheer was sickening. It didn't carry anywhere near the warmth her genuine demeanor did.

"Kagome? What's going on with you?"

She couldn't hide her flinch. "Well, I was just thinking about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha."

Inuyasha?' "The old guy you danced with?" Yusuke ground out. "What's the deal with you two?"

"Well, we were in love and it all fell apart."

"What about that dance? It sure looked like he still had feelings for you?" Yusuke's jealousy was consuming him.

"It's not that simple and it's an extremely long story."

"I've got time." Yusuke crossed his arms in a defiant stance.

After considering his determined posture, her simple and quiet reply was "Okay, I'll tell you." She led him over to the couch and he sat next to her.

"It all started a long time ago. Inuyasha's...ex-girlfriend and he were tricked into betraying each other. Then, he and I met and we..." She smiled reminiscently over their initial, explosive meeting. "When we first met we absolutely _hated_ each other. After awhile, we did manage to grow on one another. You could say we started to develop warm and fuzzy feelings, but our relationship changed when a witch brought _her,_ the ex, back to life using part of my soul."

Yusuke incredulously interrupted, "Wait. Wait. You're trying to tell me that a green-skinned, wart-faced, pointy black hat wearing, broom stick riding witch stole part of _your_ soul to raise you ex-boyfriend's ex-girlfriend from the dead? You're kidding me, right?"

"I kid you not."

"Okay. Just checking."

"Anyway, I caught him cheating on me a few times-

"A few times! You mean you stayed with him after you found him with her?"

"Yes."

The confused look on his face perfectly revealed his frustration.

"Well, he wanted to wish on the jewel to restore Kikyo's life and to grant him the power to protect me and all those I loved, thinking that meant my friends. In the end, the jewel took the rest of my soul and gave it to Kikyo."

Yusuke did not speak, but took in the pain, the hurt, and the betrayal she still felt.

"I was sent to the realm of the dead. Inuyasha was turned into a god instead of the demon he wanted to be. He thought any protection I needed would be as a living creature, not dead. The last thing it did was to make the three worlds."

This jewel thing was that powerful?'

"Inuyasha, as the head god, watched over all three realms. I was in the Spirit World. My family would be in the Human World. Finally, our friends and allies would be in the Makai. He felt so guilty for how the wish had turned out for me he made a deal. He agreed that if Kikyo returned the entirety of my soul to me, he would give her a son to bear.

"She didn't really care about actually raising the child, but if he had a son with her, Kikyo knew he would never be with me. That dance you saw was him apologizing and saying his goodbyes."

One thing really didn't make sense to him. "Kagome, who was this child?"

"Well, you do know who the child is, but it really doesn't matter, does it?"

Yusuke felt overwhelmed and angry. How could someone do that to her? When he saw her tears, he was done. He pulled her close into a comforting embrace and softly ran his unsure fingers through her hair.

He pulled slightly away to wipe away her tears with his thumbs, but in the process, he lost himself in her glimmering, tear-filled eyes.

She saw him pull closer and closer. The ever shortening distance between them continued to decrease. However, her heart quickly and rapidly sped up. She was surprised he could not hear it in her chest.

The eternity it took him finally ended as his lips descended onto hers. Her lips were softer than he had imagined. The magic reacting between them would have become visible to anyone there. But both were glad this perfect unspoiled moment was private as the chaste kiss escalated its passion and intensity as the moment engulfed both participants.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The omniscent, all-seeing eyes knew. The girl he had loved and protected for so long was now kissing the employee of his grandson.

He knew he had no right to her heart anymore. That didn't change how he felt. Inuyasha was crushed.


	23. Realization

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter 22

Realization

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Oh God. This couldn't be real. It was only a nightmare. Just a stupid nightmare.

He knew this because he had dreamt it before. Kagome would be kissing some insignificant asswipe, but in reality, the problems in their relationship would work out. That's right. It was a simple dream. He kept repeating that mantra in his head until something started to bother Inuyasha.

He wasn't waking up.

His heart started beating faster and he felt the room start to shake. It was too hot in his chambers to bear it.

It was just a dream. It had to be.

Desperation was setting in. Kagome was his. As much as he denied it to others, Inuyasha's soul knew one thing on the most primal level. Kagome was his. He had been looking out for her for centuries. He had done everything for her, whether she realized it or not.

It was just another of the bad Kagome dreams. He suffered from these every time he slept. Some nights depicted her in danger just to be savagely slain before he could reach her. Others, he had been just in time to save her and they consummated their love for each other for the rest of time. He suffered either way.

Either guilt would consume his every thought for not being there to protect her, or he would torment himself with an agonizing longing he could never quench.

The image of that 'human' kissing the woman he had loved for five centuries destroyed any sliver of possibility he thought he still had. At that, he was angry.

Of course Inuyasha had been aware of her relationship with Sesshoumaru, but he had known that would never work out. He told her so. Sesshoumaru had always been a power-hungry son of a bitch (pun not intended). Everyone knew the requirements involved with becoming the leader of the Demon Realm.

He knew what Sesshoumaru would have picked. He tried to watch out for her then. Kagome did not listen. She thought Inuyasha's jealousy prompted his words of doubt.

It pained him to watch, far more than she could ever know.

To see his brother treat her like a soldier throughout her training, to see the seeds of love sprout between his brother and Kagome, to see them head over heals, to have his opinions thrown back in his face, to see that hypocrite propose, to witness his betrayal and her heartbreak, to feel powerless at her departure into the well, to suffer through separation although he was not the cause (for once), to long for her, to desire her, to love her, to hate him, to grow old, to gain power, and to finally reunite with her after so much time had passed for him and yet so little to her, which all caused the increased complexity to excruciate him.

To see her connected with someone in a way she hadn't been since his own relationship with perfection incarnate gave him a sense of understanding. For the first time, he truly realized that his shot was completely blown. With that (still?) ongoing kiss, he felt helpless and accepted defeat.

But he could not help but love her.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

He hated this. In the days since Hiei was unwillingly transformed into a human, the Miko had done nothing but ignore the fact that he wanted out. He wanted to be the proud demon he once was.

He wanted to be able to use his Jagan. He wanted his speed. He wanted to be the way he should have been. Powerful despite those who thought he did not belong in this world. He wanted to strike fear into the hearts of those who had ever even thought he was not worthy enough to exist because of his parents' forbidden love.

Perched in the tree, Hiei fumed at the thought of being left here. He wanted this embarrassment over with.

As he sat there with his arm supported by the knee pulled up to his chest and the other leg dangling off, his disgruntled agitation could only be seen through how his free hand clawed at the ancient bark of the tree. When would this misery cease.

A voice brought Hiei out of his inner tirade.

"Hiei! What are you doing in the God Tree?" Souta called up to the once stoic demon.

Hiei didn't answer in hopes of being left alone.

"Hiei!"

Crap. Were all members of this family insane?

"You know Hiei, she's not gonna budge. I've been where you're at. Let me tell you as her younger brother. She's vicious. She's persistent, stubborn, and all too convinced of her power to get people to do what she wants."

He hoped he had been wrong, but that was the same impression the girl left Hiei with as well. How should he approach this situation? His usual approach would be to confront and kill her. Didn't that plan work out well?

He knew she would not revert him back to his full power until he at least pretended to comply with her wishes.

For the first time he would admit to it, Hiei would do what countless of great women of human history have done in this realm— fake it.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kuwabara had felt so happy when Rin talked to him. She was beautiful, sweet, caring, spontaneous, and she didn't treat him like he was an idiot.

He felt that a lot of the people he surrounded himself with did that. Whether they realized it or not, they acted as though he were inferior because of his eccentricities. Didn't he deserve some respect too? He knew he would never get respect in school because he did not look like other kids. He looked foreign. It was sad, but true that he suffered a lot of discrimination because he looked like a Westerner. Sure his parents and Shizuru remembered living somewhere else, but he'd been born in Japan. It was all he knew.

He had tried to tell that to those who would mock him and tell him to go back home. He knew those at school would never understand. They never did. His gang accepted him, which was his only source of comfort.

Even Shizuru got on him a lot. Although she was only trying to help him by yelling at him, trying to make him change, and trying to stop him from giving prejudiced people ammunition to use against him, she damaged his self-esteem more than he could say.

The guys were the worst. After all the bad guys he creamed, he should have at least been accepted as part of the team. He could handle the losers at school, but he had risked himself time and time again for those guys. None of them seemed to appreciate him.

The only exceptions to this rule were the Higurashis and Rin.

He had only known Rin for two days, but she treated him well. She laughed with him instead of at him when he acted goofy. She respected him and listened to him. He had never felt this way for anyone, not even Yukina.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

The kiss had been amazing. Neither of them could deny that. As Kagome and Yusuke slowly pulled away from one another without complete separation, their lips longed to continue.

"Yusuke, is this okay?"

She looked needingly into his face. Her eyes shimmering in the moonlight. Her lips seemed larger than they did normally. Her hair softer. Her body called to his. His mind had made her seem more appealing because he wanted her. The instant attraction he felt upon meeting her had only intensified.

Kagome was afraid. Would he reject her? Would she be turned away by yet another man? She wanted to go on, continue their previous actions. His hesitation spoke volumes. He did not want her, but she needed to hear him say it, one way or another.

"Yusuke? You never answered me. Is this okay?"

"Totally."

He snapped out of his gaze and answered her with a very Yusuke-like comment that put her at ease.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"God! He was incredible. He had me screaming so much my voice was hoarse. And his hands moved so perfectly I couldn't believe it. I'm telling you, this man was amazing! His tongue did things I had never even heard of. He wore me out."

Ayumi thought about this for a second. The two girls had been friends since before middle school. She would never have expected this type of behavior from this particular friend.

"Are you okay with this, just sleeping with this guy after knowing him for this brief time?"

"Trust me it was worth it."

The man the conversation was about walked in bereft of clothing after his shower. Now, water was just dripping off his chiseled, yet lean physique with only a blasphemous, white towel obstructing the view.

"I gotta go." The woman's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets as her eyes wandered blatantly up and down the man's body. She had scrambled to end the phone call and quickly hung up.

The girl had obviously wanted yet another round of fun, but it was now two o'clock in the morning and the man was ready to stalk his next prey. His fourth 'victim' of the night was out there somewhere waiting for him.

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat? We did go at it for quite awhile." She wanted him to stay, but he was already bored with her. As he was buttoning his shirt, he simply declined and complimented her to ease the rejection. That night, he simply walked out of her life.

The only things she had left to remember him by were the rose with the same color of his hair he just happened to have with him, four orgasms he had given her, and that seductively dirty song that played on her stereo just before he entered her. Thinking about it, the song that played described him perfectly.

She agreed with the title. True love was blind.

Eri would never forget that man, the one who called himself Kurama.


	24. Fledgling Philosophy

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter Twenty-Three

Fledgling Philosophy

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hiei felt disgusted with himself. He had been reluctantly cooperative to hasten his return to normalcy. However, the miko had yet to notice him, especially with all the 'secret' time she spent with Yusuke.

It was fairly obvious they had been sneaking out to see each other throughout the past month. A month. It was repulsing to think he had been... human (shudder) for that long.

The thought literally brought shivers down his spine. Well, it _might_ have been the unusually cold weather that came through, but Hiei didn't really care. He would return to normal.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Kurama woke up with a pounding headache. He blindly searched for the source of the beeping noise that had so mercilessly woken him. Unable to find it, he sat up with a hand to his aching head and through blurred vision and shaggy red bangs for the alarm clock.

Five 'o clock? What idiot woke up at this time? The sun wasn't even up yet.

Heads will roll!

Kurama ignored Youko's complaints as he focused on the mass of tissue and bone, which collectively laid beside him not yet awake.

Well that explains why he couldn't find his alarm clock. It wasn't his. Neither was the room nor the bed.

Youko, do you think you've had enough? I've more than fulfilled my promise from Sesshoumaru's castle.

Youko knew all this was true. Kurama would let Youko's sexual prowess shine through every once in a while. Although this binge was far more excessive than the last, this time Youko's tastes were far more selective than usual.

He had gone after certain women (and one man) who had similar features to the enticing miko. Despite his seductive attention to each partner, Kurama had pictured someone else in their place every time.

He was afraid that last night was the final straw. While Youko was in control, he had actually climaxed moaning Kagome's name. Fortunately for his conscience, the girl's name was close enough and she didn't know the difference.

Never before had he been so careless in his encounters. He could promise himself one thing. It would never happen again. The reason he was so skilled at the things he excelled at was because he was extremely observant and attentive to details.

He noticed things others didn't and stored information in a manner no one else could do. He would not let this woman tarnish his gifts.

That was certain.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Souta walked out into the main part of the shrine where he knew Hiei lurked, pretending to actually do what Kagome wanted. Kagome and Souta both knew.

Before he would meet the belligerent ex-demon, Souta paused in the unseasonal, wintery breeze that blew in his face. Petting the fire cat that had spent so much time with him, Souta asked Kirara if she was ready to 'face' the demon with him.

Souta kinda felt sorry for the guy he took it into his hands to help him. That's where he was now. As he watched Hiei, faking 'peaceful' meditation, he tried to think about how to best show him what Kagome meant.

As she mewled, he strolled up to Hiei and explained that his sister would not change him back until he learned to respect the hardships that faced humans and how much more courageous fighters like Kuwabara were than himself.

Hiei, disgusted at the prelude to an oncoming lecture, spat out, "That monkey is in no way superior to me, save stupidity." Although the last part was under his breath, Souta caught it with his not so superhuman hearing.

"You have no idea what his life was like. You really are clueless as to how much stronger he is than you, aren't you?"

"Boy, had this curse been not placed upon me, you would have no functioning organs at this point."

"I have no doubt of that. That's the problem. Even a kid like me gets it."

"Explain."

How do you explain the essence of humanity and emotions to someone who is seemingly incapable of feeling them?

"Hiei, why do you think my sister is so strong?"

"I am aware of some degree of training she went through under Sesshoumaru."

That wasn't it. "No, man. She was totally cool before any of that stuff. Hmm. I really don't know how to..."

"And you child are supposed to be convincing me of the worth of humanity? What a joke."

"I got it. Okay, listen. Imagine a kingdom. The king has two twin sons, one of whom will become heir. He doesn't know how to decide so he sends them off together to do a task."

"Let me guess. Neither is smart enough to kill the other."

Oh my god. "Hiei," Souta unable to respond well to this unexpected statement, didn't say anything until he said, "They wouldn't do that. They're brothers."

"What does that matter?"

Hesitantly, Souta continued. "These two _non-homicidal_ brothers meet a villager in need along the way. One brother stays while the other continued on."

"Can we get to the point?"

"Shut up and listen twerp! This is for you, to help you. Be grateful. Now, before I was so rudely interrupted...

The twins. Brother A carries a large bucket of water for the aging village woman, while brother B continues on. Brother A continues to stop along the way.

By the time a reaches the spot for the challenge, he finds out he must drag this giant stone wheel back to the kingdom before his brother. B can't even drag it, but A, although struggling, can drag it back without too much trouble."

"You're dead if I have to ask for the point again."

"When asked why this happened, A responded that in carrying the burdens of other, he grew strong enough to carry his own. Each task prepared him for his own task."

"Fine, but what does this have to do with humans?"

This was getting Souta nowhere. "Hiei, have you ever heard that a mother protecting her young is the most fearsome creature."

The glare that came Souta's way assured him. "Okay, well, imagine Kazuma as the mother bear... Wipe that almost— smirk off your face. I'm being serious. That mama fights way harder than by herself because there are others, who can't defend themselves, counting on her. If it were just her, there would be less incentive to fight than if her children were attacked. That's why he is stronger than you. He has genuine motives to protect those who trust in him. The only thing keeping you going is pride, which makes you bitter and weak. He relies on love, making him stronger."

'The effects might be becoming permanent. I actually understood parts of that convoluted bullshit. Life lessons from a thirteen-year old, how pathetic.'

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Despite the common misconception of certain snoops, Kagome did not spend all her free time with Yusuke, just most of it. Right now she was going to visit the famous temple of Genkai.

Kazuma had wanted her to meet this special girl.

As she trudged up the stairs, she passed through the barrier and felt a demon presence nearby. Fearing for the worst, she sprinted to disappointingly find Kazuma declaring the beauty of this girl to the world only to notice his sister there.

"Oh goodie! You're here." Addressing the girl, he tried to introduce them. "Well dear, this is—"

"Oh my God! Rin? Kazuma what the hell did you do?" This was not good. If the demon realm got wind of their princess being here, Kazuma was going to be in deep shit.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555


	25. Family Ties, Well, Knots Really

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter Twenty-Four

Family Ties...Well, Knots

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kagome Higurashi could not believe the resemblance of the girl standing before her to the one who had hopelessly followed Sesshoumaru around during the Fuedal Era. But hadn't that little girl died, slain mercilessly, if not directly, by Naraku?

Had she not been hopelessly caught in the struggle for power, power in the form of an abominable jewel that cursed all who had the misfortune to come across it? No, she had surely died.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

_Kagome had found Rin and tried to take her away from the heat of battle. No child should ever be exposed to such a harsh reality. Desperately, she ran through the pain of lactic acid in her legs and the harsh inability of her lungs to breathe with the child in her arms, but she just wasn't fast enough._

_A boar demon, despite its enormous size, was able to catch up to the inexperienced miko. She had been horrified when it pierced her side with its ivory tusk. Incapacitated and numb, Kagome could only lay there as the creature dragged the two humans to a nearby cave. She could feel rocks and twigs cut at her back as the creature dragged her feet first for what seemed like eternity. In actuality it had only been about twenty minutes, but in that time, Kagome desperately tried to find a way to escape. _

_This time, Kagome knew no one would save her until it was too late. Her friends were too busy in the midst of fighting to even notice she had left, muchless where she was._

_It held a malicious glint in its eyes as it devised a plan for how to best capitalize on his lucky catch. He knew Kagome would be unable to prevent any course of action and would probably die soon anyway. Afterall, it took her an extraordinary amount of energy to stay conscious. Even though her power was too depleted to fight, she had to stay awake. She had to fight for herself and for the sleeping child. Although a part brain told her it would be easier just to slip into the void and let the pain stop, she could not give up._

_Despite Kagome's great determination, the boar recreated in Rin's mind the terror instilled from the wolf tribe's brutal attack on her body. He was going to eat the child. He would do it slowly, take pleasure not only in the victory of the hunt, but in the sheer horror he saw in the older woman's face. _

_As he started to gnaw at the child's stomach, Kagome felt the bile rise as she watched in shock and disbelief. This couldn't happen. Why now? Why so close to the end? And to an innocent child who had already lost so much. Kagome tried, in a failed attempt, to wisp energy at the demon, but in merely annoyed him._

_When he momentarily satisfied his hungry stomach, he turned to Kagome to satisfy a different organ altogether. She had lost too much blood to stop him or put up any form of protest. He would have enjoyed knowing he robbed the miko not only of her virginity, but of her self-esteem and her life. _

_She could not see him, for her vision turned black as she continued to lose precious quantities of blood, but she hear the bastard's self-confident, arrogant, smug footsteps as he headed in her direction, and she could feel his putrid, warm breath on her skin as he whispered what he would do to her and the pleasure he would take in it. _

_She trembled as she heard his garments drop to the floor. She knew he would have no trouble in removing her clothes seeing as how shredded and bloody they were from dragging her there._

_This was how her life would end? This sucked, and there was nothing she could do to stop him._

_She cried one last time and screamed as best she could._

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Is...is your name Rin?"

"H-how did you know that?"

Kagome sniffled as she figured Inuyasha must have pulled strings. This must be the heir Sesshoumaru had thrown her away for.

However, Kagome would not blame the child for sins of the father.

"It doesn't matter anymore. But know that I will always look out for you with every fiber of my being. And I will always love you."

No one had ever said those words to Rin before. Those words made her feel the coveted desire to be loved. This woman she had known for less than a minute had shown more affection than her father after four-and-a-half centuries.

Her father. It was all coming back to her. Oh good god. She remembered everything.

"Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kuwabara wondered why she said that, or even how she knew him. "Have you met that guy?"

Oh no, thought Kagome. Kuzuma has no idea what he's getting into. "I'm just gonna go meet this psychic. Have fun you two." 'Please don't let his love life be as screwed up as mine.'

"Um okay. Bye sis." 'Was she acting kinda weird. Whatever.' "So you've heard of that guy before?"

"Of course I've heard of him. He's my dad."

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Kagome hastily left the two most innocent people she had met for the refuge of the inside of the temple. She traversed the courtyard and reached the red doored entrance.

She bolstered her courage after a short pause and entered.

"Master Genkai! Master Genkai, my name is Kagome. Kazuma told me you'd be here. Come out please."

"I've been expecting you Ms. Higurashi." The gravelly voice that Kagome was once sure had been harmoniously melodic and pleasant.

"Oh. I see. Did Kazuma tell you I was coming?"

The true purity of the soul before her, although she was well aware of her eminent arrival, astounded the elderly woman.

"No. I knew of your arrival from a much older source. I am grateful to you Ms. Higurashi. Without your influence, I would have been cursed with that damned wind tunnel."

Kagome gasped. Was she really-?

"Wow. They really did it. Sango and Miroku carried on their lines."

"You were close to them?"

"They were part of my family."

Genkai chuckled in the sarchastic and wry manner in which she was accustomed. "Well I guess that makes two of us."

Kagome surprised the woman by rushing over to hug her. "It sure does."

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555


	26. Mr Magic Hands

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter Twenty-Five

Mr. Magic Hands

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Although he would never admit it, Hiei was weak. He felt helpless and powerless. Koenma had restarted to send him on missions again, but only if accompanied by another member of the team. He didn't so much mind the Detective, but the Fox while undergoing his bout of sexual frustration, and the love-sick Monkey daydreaming about his 'true love' was rather unbearable.

It was humiliating having to patrol with a creature that was so inferior to himself as the baboon. The idiot had no value whatsoever. No matter. All Hiei had to do was endure his current affliction for a few more hours. Kagome had promised him she would restore him to his true power if he would see Yukina again.

Hiei was not surprised at her reaction to his treatment of his sister. Although Kagome had been touched by his willingness to protect her, she felt appalled at the manner of doing so. Wanting to shield your family from the scorn and torment you had suffered for a lifetime was quite noble. However, scaring your innocent little sister witless to be sure she'd stay away was not the best way to do it.

Being human now and more susceptible to human sentiment, he decided to rectify his harsh treatment.

Who knew? She just might forgive him.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The danger room, where all battle plans and attack strategies for the Western Lands were created, was only occupied by three solitary individuals. The darkness that had hidden the room for quite some time had vanished when one of the servants had opened the drapes for the first time in several years. One who had not seen it three hours ago would never have recognized the room. That person would never have seen the caked-on dust that cover all the furniture. Now, all the wood had been polished and shone brightly.

The air that had been musty and old had been aired out and now smelled clean and fresh.

None of the occupants in the room, however, were concerned with the state of cleanliness of the room. They had more important issues plaguing their belabored minds.

As part of the long-standing alliance, Kouga met with Sesshoumaru in regards to Rin. Not only did the two leaders have a united front against common enemies, but Kouga also had vested interest in the fate of the princess.

"Okay, so we know the fox that took her is in the human realm with at least one slave. We know we can't get into the human realm because we are not human. And we know we can get no help from dog-breath. Does that sum things up?"

"Quite nicely."

"So what do we do about it Sesshoumaru? This is an obvious violation of the agreement made with dog-breath's whelp. Do we declare war or simply get your girl back?"

"And let such a humiliation tarnish the house of my father? Never. I expect full retribution for the actions taken against my house, intentional or not."

"See that boy!" Kouga called to the approximately 200 year-old cub at his side. "That was the Old Sesshoumaru peaking through. He hasn't been this way since...since the days of the Shikon no Tama." Although the display lightened his heart, Kouga returned to all seriousness and addressed Sesshoumaru, "I think Katomaru is ready Sesshoumaru."

The boy, who was no longer a boy, but a young adult in his own right, stepped forward with an angry tug at his lips. "Don't worry, Lord Sesshoumaru. I'll bring your daughter home."

"You had better."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome had been so glad to come across Genkai. Her presence meant they must have done it. Miroku and Sango had actually married. Kagome felt a little sadness as well. Although they had gotten together like she wanted, she would never see it. She would never bathe again with Sango. She would never see if Miroku was changed by married life. She would never see the beautiful swelling of a pregnant Sango. She would never become jealous of Sango for having it all.

She couldn't help but feel cheated. Why couldn't that come to her? Maybe the stars were just against her...again.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Things were bad.

The Queen of the East had just been informed that Sesshoumaru had found his Queen. That just wouldn't do for that bitch to come back after all this time, after she had worn him down into near submission.

Didn't he see that she was the only logical choice for a queen! After all, she had his child. She would kill to feel his taut, sinewy body over her again. Hell, she'd even destroyed his engagement.

That bitch's coming back would not wreck the plans she had worked so hard on. It was time to get what she wanted, once and for all.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Oh! That feels so good," Kagome moaned as Yusuke's hands roamed over her aching body. "Don't stop! Oh! I think I-"

" Kurama said if you're still able to think, I ain't doing this right." He shifted his attentions from her upper body to lower and back up again, rotating between fast and slow movements, rough and soft movements, endearing and invigorating movements.

"What are you doing to me?" Kagome felt all the tension leave her body. "My God! Yusuke you're amazing! Where did you learn that!"

He gave her an indignant stare. "I had to. With as many fights as I get into, I had to learn how to massage muscles to heal faster so I could kick more ass!"

She sat up, giggled at his hubris and replied, "Is there some way I could trade that mouth for another set of those hands? Then my life would be perfect."

"Hey! If I didn't have this mouth, I wouldn't be able to do this." He leaned in close to brush his lips to hers.

Kagome mentally retracted her statement. She didn't need to trade. Right now, her life is just fine the way it is.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666


	27. The Day the Music Died

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter Twenty-Six

The Day the Music Died

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

She had been searching frantically for the information she desired. She had servants working around the clock to find some way to break that annoying miko. But finally, the Queen of the East found a way. She found the juicy secret to tear that miko's heart into shreds.

Now, her only problem was revealing it in a manner that did not reflect badly on her. Well, she would just have to do it when she went to 'claim' her daughter.

She'd get rid of that miko like she should have done all those centuries ago. And she'd enjoy every bit of it.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

In the cold, northern regions of the Makai, a lone ice maiden had been put into isolation for her defiance. She committed the horrible crime of trying to leave them in search of a man. It was all the more shameful when they discovered it was not just a man, but an abomination. She was punished for going off in search of the Forbidden Child.

The 'creature' was the result of the illicit, taboo joining of one of their own with a fire apparition. In addition to that, the offspring was male, something else that did not arise from their people.

For these reasons, Yukina did not feel as though she belonged with this group of people. She did not feel content staying here. In fact, the only time she had felt happiness in her life was the time she spent living in Genkai's temple.

Now, being subjected to the harsh environment and social atmosphere of this place, her homeland was utterly depressing in contrast to the kind, entertaining people who frequented the temple.

Yukina felt like her surroundings, cold, dry, and desolate. She felt alone. Her brother, the one person she had longed to be reunited with more than any other, had shoved her aside.

She had tried to fill the last two months with busy work to take her mind off of her loneliness, but to no avail. She had not cared about Hiei's past. Yukina was sure that anyone would have behaved in the same manner, given his unusual circumstances. In spite of that, he completely rejected her. She tried to show her acceptance of him, but he could not acknowledge someone as weak as she as his sister.

Why was she not good enough for the brother she longed for?

She did not notice tears streaming down her face until she heard the PLINK PLINK of the tears turned gems hitting the ground.

This was the scene the object of her destitute ponderings witnessed as he approached her as she sat on the snow covered hill.

Hiei had to humble himself as he whispered a phrase in a perfectly genuine tone for the first time in his life. "I am sorry."

Shock hit the ice maiden as the voice reached her ears. She immediately jerked her head upward as surprise replaced sadness. She swallowed as she tried to decide what to say. "What do you want, Hiei?"

"I came," Hiei began, deliberately paying close attention to wording to not turn her away again. "I came to apologize for the things I said to you. I thought if you stayed away, my enemies would be unable to use you as a target."

"What changed?" Her voice was broken and unsure. What did he want?

"A miko turned me human."

Now that she noticed, he did seem a bit different.

"I realized that pushing you away was a result of my selfish pride. I thought I didn't need anyone, but when I hurt you, I felt...guilty. I hope to never feel that emotion again."

"Hiei, what are you saying?"

What was he saying? "I think...I want you to come back with me."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

These last few months with Rin had been the best of his life. He dared to say they were better than the year he had spent with the Higurashis as a child.

Rin was a lot like Kagome, but he could feel something more there. She genuinely cared about him, and he her. He now sat on a hill surrounding Genkai's temple with the girl in question as he was about to show her the surprise lunch he had made for a picnic.

She was kind to him. She treated him as if he was special. She wasn't put off by his 'foreign' appearance like other girls were, and she was truly fascinated with him. He wondered why such a sweet, kind, beautiful young woman like her would waste time on him.

He even thought he was falling in love with her. He realized it when he saw her grungy and dirty from helping clean the temple. He had thought she looked so beautiful with soot on her face and her hair a mess. Then he knew it was love.

He wanted to show her how much he cared for her.

He had learned over the course of their 'friendship' that she had never experienced a lot of the modern courses. Apparently, her father was some kind of lord who had his family tree routed out before the Feudal Era, and prided himself in maintaining those traditions with a life style predating the Modern Era.

She enjoyed each time he surprised her with foods that had been imported over the last few decades. Today he treated her to pizza and soda.

She had been truly delighted.

"Rin?"

Rin tried to hurriedly finish chewing the chunk of pizza in her mouth to not keep Kazuma waiting. They both chuckled at the trouble her mouth was having swallowing the bite.

"Yes Kazuma?"

Kuwabara suddenly looked at his hands and tried to find the words he needed. He swallowed as he tried to calm his nerves and gather his wits. He would need them to ask her this extremely important question. A question that, depending on her answer, could change both of their lives forever. However, they were interrupted.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

His father had instructed him to retrieve his future bride. Katomaru was determined to follow through. He would find Rin, destroy the damn humans that kidnapped her, and claim her. There was one problem.

Katomaru and Rin had never met. They had unknowingly been entered into an arranged marriage long ago to secure the shaky alliance they formed. After Kagome left all those centuries ago, the two youkai lords had found a silent solace in one another.

Now their children were destined to be joined because of it.

After he slipped into the human realm, he recalled the words of the Lords as they described Rin. They had said she was a little shorter than himself, with raven hair, and chocolate eyes. That in itself was not spectacular, but the last descriptive detail had piqued his curiosity. She was captured by a hanyou, of sorts, and. although she appeared human, she had a special energy that made her stand out from the rest.

He was surprised when he found a couple that appeared to fit that description as quickly as he did. He saw them in a somewhat compromising position.

He used his speed to surprise them and kicked the male away from female.

The female spoke first. "Are you here on behalf of Kouga or Sesshoumaru?"

"Both." Katomaru smirked as the male was knocked out. Simply using the two youkais' names confirmed that she had to be the right girl. Who else would know?

"Then why attack him? He has nothing to do with either."

She wasn't given an answer, but hit with a powder that forced her to lose consciousness.

The wolf grabbed the maiden unlike any other, and returned to the Makai.


	28. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter 27

Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Searching through the ancient scrolls of her ancestors had taken a lifetime. Although she had studied them a great deal, she wasn't really one for tradition. Besides, after the love of her life betrayed her for power, Genkai wasn't really ready for the kind of trust and teamwork required of the demon slayers.

No, after the man she loved betrayed her, she felt alone. She was too afraid to risk her heart, her dignity again. No one could possibly understand how she came to be the bitter, old hag fate had made her.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

I still say we should go after her, you Pansy.

Shuuichi was not in the mood for Youko's banter today. He was on a special assignment in the Makai to locate and make contact with a demon codenamed 'Brat'.

Not now, Youko. We're on a mission.

Speaking of that, what kind of idiot picks a stupid codename like that. Must be one of those idiot breeds that growl to show their inept skills to tactfully take down an opponent and find mates by trying to cover their stench with their own feces.

Kurama quietly moved through the forest, approaching the rendezvous point amidst the verdant, lush vegetation that had, at one time, filled the human world. But now, it was only easily found in the demon realm.

Kurama began to turn back to see if the demon he was to meet was approaching from the opposite direction. However, before he even finished turning, he started as a redheaded demon was not two inches away from his face with his arms folded and a smirk.

"Boo."

"You must be Brat."

"Brat? Who are you calling brat! I am way older than you pup."

"The codename, _your_ codename? At least, that was the one Inu-"

"Never mind. It figures that dumb dog would be that mean. I should

have figured when yours was Rosie, though I can see why."

I'll kill the fucker.

Patience Youko. Koenma needs to see him.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Katomaru carried the light woman he had rescued. He shuddered from the thought of him, the proud son of a noble lord, having to resort to such foul trickery as sleeping powder, but its use was necessary in order to retrieve the girl and return her to her father with as little fuss as possible.

She had spent some time with her kidnapper, the vile hanyou, and, he had had no doubts that she would have been brainwashed, considering the innocence with which the servant, Jaken, had attributed her.

He had to admit, she was beautiful, but he was not sure this arranged marriage was something good for him.

No, that didn't matter. What mattered was that it would be good for his people. He could learn to love this girl. After all, that was what his father had done.

This union would benefit his people. For them, he would do anything.

It was too bad he was carrying the _other _woman Sesshoumaru loved.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Rin?"

Rin tried to hurriedly finish chewing the chunk of pizza in her mouth to not keep Kazuma waiting. They both chuckled at the trouble her mouth was having swallowing the bite.

"Yes Kazuma?"

Kuwabara suddenly looked at his hands and tried to find the words he needed. He swallowed as he tried to calm his nerves and gather his wits. He would need them to ask her this extremely important question. A question that, depending on her answer, could change both of their lives forever. However, they were interrupted.

"Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke running up the hill. "Kuwabara! You gotta help me! Kagome's been kidnapped. We gotta find her."

"What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean kidnapped?"

"Some demon knocked me out and took her. We gotta go to Koenma!"

"Alright," Kazuma conceded. "Let's go."

His question would have to wait for tomorrow.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The house had been bustling with busy servants preparing for the return of their dear Lady Rin's return. She had been gone for over a month. With her absence came the even more unwelcome temperament their Lord plagued them with before Rin's appearance.

They would be glad when she returned, and their Lord ceased his exceedingly horrid mood swings.

Also, the wolf would leave as well. Having to accommodate the wants of two domineering egomaniacs was not a pleasant task for the castle's workforce, but they had survived.

The wolf's son would be bringing their Lady home any moment. And, within a few days, the long awaited wedding would take place.

Just then, the tall hall door opened.

In walked the expected demon with a young lady over his shoulder. Her hair was hanging, covering her face.

"Young man!" cried the vertically challenged, yet overconfident Jaken, who was walking down the palace steps to where his lord and the wolf were standing. "That is NOT the way to carry a lady! Put her down this instant."

None of the demons noticed the rousing of the girl in question.

"Kato, as much as I hate to admit it, the toad is right. You do not lug a girl you intend to marry around like that. For heaven's sake! You can see her pink and brown striped underwear."

"Why not?" asked the girl as she started to rise up, giving the wolf an unobstructed view of her face. "_You've_ carried me around like this. And what's wrong with my underwear! I got it on sale at Victoria's Secret. Why am I asking you? It's none of your business."

"It...it can't be," Kouga claimed in utter disbelief.

"Kouga, is this your son? I thought I recognized that butt."

"Kagome!" Then, Kouga ran toward the girl and hugged her. "I can't believe it's you. I thought you were dead. You just disappeared. What happened?"

The girl pulled away from the overzealous Kouga and replied, "It's a long story, and your son just kidnapped me. Let me have something to drink first."

Sesshoumaru was stunned. Maybe one of the kamis did like him. She was here. And, that WOLF was hugging her. "Hello, Kagome."

"Was this planned?"

"No." cried Jaken. "We were expecting the Lady Rin. She's still out there with who knows what happening to her! You must go back, Katomaru!"

"Rin?"

"Yes!" cried the frustrated caretaker. "The Lord's young daughter."

"Well," replied Kagome. "If I recall, she isn't all that young. She must be about four-hundred-fifty-something years old. I'll have to ask her later."

"What do you mean, Kagome." The question posed by Kouga was one on everyone's tongue.

"I saw her yesterday. She was perfectly fine."

"Fine! She was kidnapped by a vile hanyou."

"You mean Shuuichi? No, she wasn't. My brother was there. He told me they saved her from a creature who was trying to eat her. His name was...wait. Give me a second. He was a giant gerbil named...Ryoukan! That was it!"

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666


	29. All the World is a Stage

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter Twenty-Eight

All the World is a Stage...

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The castle of the Eastern lands had been furiously busy with preparations. Tonight, the Eastern Queen's plan to smite the miko would finally reach realization.

As she laid in her bath, she sharpened her claws, tempted to used the servant scrubbing her hair for practice. She relented for later. She would save all her malice and hatred for the Miko.

Tonight she would take back the dog and their daughter. She would humiliate the priestess and send her back to the human realm, reminding her of her previous failure to bed the Demon Lord before she, a much more befitting complement to Sesshoumaru.

Her eyes fluttered as she remembered how his body, so toned and firm, felt against her own.

The numerous times he had taken her had each been more memorable than before.

The happiness she had felt when she discovered her pregnancy, after she thought the Miko was gone.

The pain she suffered at being told her body was means to a pure demon heir, an daughter she would be stricken from seeing.

She felt each of these emotions each in an intense matter of seconds.

That priestess who had stood in her way for so long would finally be eradicated tonight. It did not matter whether or not she ended up with Sesshoumaru, but he would not mate with the Miko. His loneliness, in the end, would drive him straight into her regal bed. At which point, he would learn exactly how a dog should obey his mistress.

Just for fun, she would torture the Miko for years of suffering and humiliation. Although it was not due to anything she had done, the devotion she evoked from Sesshoumaru was enough cause for revenge.

Soon. It would all be over soon.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sesshoumaru was trying to intake the information Kagome was feeding them. "Would you mind repeating that statement? I find it a bit hard to grasp." For the first time since she left all those years ago, he stared at her with an emotion besides desire and adoration, bewilderment.

"They said the same demon who attacked Kaede's village looking for Inuyasha, the same one who begged you to let him fight against the cat demons, was the jerk who tried to kill Rin."

Jaken was amazed. It surely wasn't possible. The three worlds were not that small. "Rin? You have met Rin? Is she okay? Please, tell me she is unharmed."

"Don't worry. She has been staying at a temple belonging to one of Sango's descendents and my brother and his friends have been watching her. And before you even suggest it, no she is not being held against her will, no she is not being a bad little girl, and yes one of them has fallen for her but, rest assured. He will not court her without permission."

"As if my Lord would give such an honor to huma-"

"Your Lord had better because not only is my brother strong enough to defend her, even though she probably wouldn't need it, and brave enough to do so, but my grandfather has instilled a sense of honor that would make Sesshoumaru's seem savage. In addition to that, they both are totally in love with each other." She stared at Sesshoumaru a bit sadly. "And love is so difficult in itself that outside influences should not tear it apart.

A small smile crept over Kagome's face. Not her usual happy-don't-you-wish-you-were-me smiles, but a sad, knowing smile.

"I knew who she was when she said her name was Rin, but I was really surprised. I figured that she must have been the child resulting from..." She whispered the next part. "I figured she was yours." Sadness engulfed her and no one in the room had the heart to interrupt her emotional recollection of her last memories with the original Rin.

The mournful tone she now gave off was accompanied by a few silent tears. It seemed as though speaking were difficult, considering the slow speed with which she was able to form words. Who could blame her? It was too bad only Sesshoumaru and Jaken knew of the event. She had not even told Inuyasha. She was too ashamed of what had almost happened.

"I mean, the last time I saw her was..." Almost releasing the words was too painful. Sesshoumaru, remembering the incident when he found Rin's irreparable body, Kagome's paralyzed form, and the stench of boar blood on his hands. He remembered the anger he felt that another creature would even dare violate those who belonged to him. He stepped forward to embrace Kagome, to comfort her.

He loved her. Anything less would have been cowardly and dishonorable. As he rubbed her back in slow circles, rage filled him at his memory of the state the state the two women he had cared most about.

Rin, the girl who had been like a daughter to him was damaged beyond salvation. The Tenseiga could do nothing to change her fate. That damn boar had eaten the innocent child as though she were a snack.

He couldn't save her.

Then there was Kagome. When he had seen the flabby folds of the boar youkai's backside, he was disgusted to find Kagome struggling to fend him off. He slaughtered the beast with no hesitation. To prevent such a thing he had trained her to defend herself. He had never wanted to see the look of helplessness or desperation in her eyes again.

She had always fascinated him, but before long they had fallen in love and promised to marry. It was too bad complications with Inuyasha's wish on the Shikon jewel arose. He should have resisted the pressure other lords placed on him to have a demon heir.

Although he had the little girl back, the reincarnation of the one he lost, the price was too great to bear. The only woman who had ever loved him was gone.

He held her then as he was holding her now. It was how their relationship began, and it appeared as though it was how it would end.

He was glad none of the other males in the room were trying to interfere, but he was not happy. None of them had ever seen him like this. In fact, neither of them had even known he and Kagome had had a relationship.

Speaking of Kouga, he did not appear at all happy with the close proximity Sesshoumaru shared with Kagome, but her tears were enough to silence his jealousy for now.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Koenma was glad he wore diapers, because when his father, King Enma, told him that his grandfather, Inuyasha, wanted him, Koenma, to gather the 'troops' and prepare Sesshoumaru for an upcoming encounter with the Queen (Wicked Witch) of the East, he made a doodoo in his diapey.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

A usually cheery woman clad in a pink kimono was unexpectedly heard cursing in the Spirit Realm's ogre–filled office. "How hard is it to turn on your damn communicator?"

Boton exasperatedly continued her futile attempts at reaching at least one of the members of the team. How could they just...ugh! She didn't know what they were doing, but she wanted them to stop, drop everything, and somehow allow her to contact them.

Unfortunately for our frazzled femme fatale, two handsome men appeared to bear witness to her fervent frustration, who her boss's grandfather endearingly refers to as 'Rosie' and 'Brat'.

"Boton?" questioned a sympathetic Kurama. "Are you alright?"

Upon seeing his face, her infectious smile instantly spread across her face. "Kurama! Thank goodness. We need to hurry. Koenma wants the team to drop everything to help Sesshoumaru."

Is Koenma insane? That asshole tried to kill us.

Technically, he forced Yusuke's belligerent insanity on us so we would have to kill ourselves.

Shut up. Kagome was right. If you let me have more influence, she might have been interested with us. But, no. You have to try to impress her, quite abysmally, by acting like a snobbish, robotic idiot.

"Boton, Koenma wants us to help Sesshoumaru?"

"Well not just Sesshoumaru. The Eastern Queen is going to attack Sesshoumaru's palace, but her target is Kagome."

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Yusuke let Kuwabara inform Shizuru of their trip. After that, he, Kuwabara, and Rin set off for the castle.

They did not know that everything was about to change.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666


	30. Channeling Miroku: or just Youko

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter 29

Channeling Miroku...or just Youko

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kagome was excited. Tonight she could finally tell Yusuke the whole, unabridged version of how she knew about youkai and Sesshoumaru instead of the Cliffnotes version she had given him. She smiled as she remembered how they danced beneath the moonlight afterwards.

She couldn't wait until he knew everything. Then, she could really be as free as she had felt with him that night.

Being in Sesshoumaru's palace, they would, of course, have to wait until after a formal dinner.

Tonight, at Kouga's begging, she decided to wear a blue dress. The cut the dress was modest, so as not to embarrass Kagome. However, it was very form-fitting, accentuating her decently sized breasts.

From there, the midnight blue dress draped down. The flowing hemline was cut higher in the center, around Kagome's knees. The fabric gradually increased in length until the flowing fabric located in the center of the back of the dress barely touched the floor.

She looked spectacular. But, despite outward appearances, she was suffering from a great deal of anxiety. Would Yusuke care about her past? Would he be jealous of all the 'men' who were vying for her attention?

What would her brother do? Would she and Sesshoumaru be able to come to an understanding about Rin? Would Hiei stay on this new found path of enlightenment? Would Shuuichi ever let down his guard enough to let her steal another pair of boxers?

Well, she thought, there was no sense in worrying about all this at once. All she had to do was tell her story and hope everything came out alright.

Hearing a knock, Kagome allowed one of the maids assigned to her by Sesshoumaru to enter. After receiving the message that Shippo, Shuuichi, and a woman with a baby had arrived, Kagome pried out of the poor girl that Yusuke, Rin, and Kazuma were expected to arrive shortly.

It was too bad. She was hoping to put off wearing those damn heals a bit longer. Oh well. She strapped on the shimmering, blue stilettos and told the girl she would go down in a few moments time.

The shoes were terrible. Just like a bra. Both were painful, dug into her skin, probably invented by men, and would be off of her body as soon as possible (whether a man was present or not).

And off she went for the most unexpected evening of her life.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Yusuke hated stuff like this. Why him? He had gone to Makai in hopes of saving Kagome from her ex-fiance and to maybe bash some heads in.

But now that they had arrived? Nope. Some assholes had ushered him upstairs into an unused bedroom and shoved him into a tux.

Were they going to fight or tap dance?

These people were way too confusing. Kagome was supposed to be the normal one in the relationship. That's all he wanted, a normal girlfriend, but her life was even wackier than his.

What was he going to do?

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The last time Kagome ate in the large dining room hadn't been one of the greatest experiences of her life, considering the fact that Sesshoumaru nearly lost control and almost tried to rape her.

All memories of this event, along with her last goodbye to Inuyasha, were currently swept from her mind. Right now, the only thing Kagome had on her mind was the trepidation she felt about Yusuke hearing her story.

As she walked down the staircase on her way to the dining hall, Kagome's fear increased with each descending step. She had never told anyone about her life in full detail. Not even Mama nor Souta knew everything.

She wouldn't have been allowed to go back if either knew the extent of danger she had repeatedly subjected herself to.

'What am I so worried about?' Three more steps...please take this alright. Two steps... 'Deep breath.' One... 'Oh my God! I...I love him.'

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Unaware of Kagome's distress, Yusuke hated being here. This wasn't his kind of thing. He wasn't used to doing things his girlfriend liked to do. Hell, when he dated Keiko, he only went to school once every few weeks.

Keiko. He hadn't heard from her in a while. He was just too busy with Kagome to notice. How was she?

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The door opened to the dining room, and Kagome entered. She noticed it was not one great long table, like she had expected, but three smaller tables. Each table was set for four guests.

Apparently, Sesshoumaru wanted everyone fed before the entire boring ordeal. He wanted no excuses for interruptions.

She was surprised that Yusuke, Rin, and Kazuma had not yet arrived at dinner. However, she did know that they only arrived a short while ago.

With the slow instrumental music playing, one member of the dinner party thought this would be a perfect opportunity to spend a little quality time with Kagome.

Kouga had come up to Kagome and tried to steer her toward the dance floor. She desperately looked around for some form of salvation.

It was thankful that she spotted Shuuichi and caught his attention. He smirked at her and got up. He was carrying a drink with him.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Man, this is boring.

No shit. And your intelligence is supposed to be superior to that of humans?

Just then, Kagome walked in.

She looks good enough to eat.

Yeah, but which part first?

Youko stuttered. Have I really been in here that long?

Shuuichi was just as shocked as his demon counterpart. I think you are finally starting to rub off on me.

Ah good. Now we can 'rub off' on her. That should be more fun. Just let me handle it for once.

No.

Come on! That wolf's going after her.

No. Trust me. I'll take care of it.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kagome made a big production of stopping to introduce Kouga to Shuuichi. "OH! Hi Shuuichi. How have you been?"

"Kagome, I must confess something." His voice was whispered in a way she hadn't expected to hear from him. It was...almost playful. "I've been so lonely now that you've moved out."

"You lived with him!"

Way to get the mutt's attention!

What was Shuuichi doing? Now her face was redder than the cherry in his drink.

Her throat had gone dry. In a second, she grabbed his drink and finished it in one gulp. "Hey, what is that?"

"Shirley Temple."

Kouga, thinking he could demasculate the pretty boy in Kagome's eyes, replied, "Huh. No self respecting man, or demon for that matter, would have that kind of fruity drink. There isn't even alcohol."

Kurama glanced distastefully at Kouga's beer and replied. "You have obviously never had one before."

He looked at Kagome as he continued. "They are sweetly delicate, subtly flavorful, refreshingly unique, and one can never get enough of them."

That was great. She gets it. Now go in for the kill.

He leaned in closer toward Kagome, much to Kouga's displeasure, as he continued in a whisper, "And, I get to pop the cherry every time."

Kouga was boiling. "Kagome, you definitely moved out, right?"

"Yes, I am staying in Tokyo now that I found Kazuma." Thank God they were off that...other line of questioning.

"Yes, but Kagome," he began as his smirk spelled out more embarrassment. "It really isn't fair. You took my boxers when you knew I didn't have any more, yet you don't give me any of your underwear? Not even the red ones that looked so...tempting when you promised me I could have things "anyway I want them"?

"Oh god! Shuuichi, you remember that!"

"What! You mean it's true!" cried Kouga.


	31. Disconcerting Reflections

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter 30

Disconcerting Reflections

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"_Why are you always so angry about _everything_! Don't you see all the wonderful things you have going for you!" _

"_Well I'm sorry if my life just happens to suck more than yours Kagome_!_"_

"_You think I don't have shit to deal with? You think I haven't suffered?"_

"_Well gee, maybe if you'd actually _told_ me, I would know_!_"_

_Drip. Drop. Splash. Splash. _

_Rain continued to soak Kagome in her Tshirt and jeans with folded arms. Yusuke, wearing not much more, had his hands in his pockets. With the mood he was in, he didn't really care that his hair was wet._

_As they were walking back to the shrine from Wacdnalds, they were caught in the rain, which Yusuke complained about along with everything else in his life that went wrong._

_Kagome, feeling hurt at being thought of as something not right in his life had yelled back._

"_I want to tell you. I..." Kagome had to pause as she felt tears trickling down her cheek. She took a deep breath and continued. "I want to tell you. I just don't know how. Give me a little to sort it out. I know you would rather be with Keik-"_

_Kagome was jolted by the strong hands grabbing her arms. Beautifully intense coffee irises stared back at her, enrapturing her into stillness. "Did I ever SAY that?_!_ Did ever once give you any clue to that? Man, Kagome. Besides this whole Spirit Detective thing, you're one of the best things that's ever happened to me. I care about you." At this point he pulled her into a tight embrace._

"_I love you, Yusuke." Kagome was a bit put off when he didn't answer right away, but at least he wasn't leading her on. She would rather Yusuke only tell her the truth, even if it wasn't what she wanted to hear._

"_Ditto."_

'_Finally.' She pulled back, looked at him, and practically attacked his lips. _

"_Do you realize how hot you are when you're wet?"_

"_Did you realize I can see that bra? I didn't think we were at a red stage yet." _

_They found a little park that was empty due to the rain. They eventually got to the point where they were both topless (Can't see my bra now, can you?) and spent the next week in bed...with the flu._

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Kagome had spent the next twenty minutes blushing, avoiding Kouga's piercing gaze, and sending glares of her own toward Shuuichi. Finally Yusuke had walked in, looking rather yummy in his tux. Even more so since he wasn't wearing a tie and the top two buttons were undone.

They immediately found each other and greeted with a kiss. Kagome was so focused that she nearly jumped when she heard the doors in the entrance hall burst open and the yelling of Jaken.

"You are NOT and invited guest of Master Sesshoumaru and must leave immediately."

When she heard the sultry, deep voice, she knew its owner instantly.

"Kagura."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"_Please Lady Kagome! You must not enter!"_

"_Jaken, I know he said he would be busy the entire week, but the wedding is tomorrow. I need to talk with him about these final adjust..."_

_Sounds, recognizable sounds grew in volume as she approached Sesshoumaru's bedroom door. Sounds she didn't expect to hear or make until tomorrow._

_Jaken stood down, knowing the human girl had discover what his master hoped she would never._

_She dropped the papers she had been carrying and proceeded to open the door quietly. Kagome just stood there and watched as her fiancée fucked Kagura from behind. Sesshoumaru had had one hand pulling her hair back, like the reins on a horse, and the other alternating between fondling her breasts and her clit. Both were groaning and facing away from the door. _

"_You like that bitch!"_

"_Yes, Sesshou- AHHH!"_

_Kagome watched immobile and unable to process what she was seeing. It just couldn't have been. And with that bitch using her nickname. _

"_Well, I didn't think it was possible, but that was even better that last time."_

_Sesshoumaru just wanted the bitch to hurry up and conceive so he would have to look at her or touch her again. This was taking longer than he had planned._

_Then, his blood turned to ice._

"_Is it now?"_

'_Please no.'_

"_I see you've had a fun week."_

'_Please no. Let that sarcastic voice be his nonexistent conscience or a hallucination.'_

"_Damn straight we did. Don't worry, if it's a girl I'll name her Rin."_

_Sesshoumaru wanted to either kill her or slap her, neither of which would aid him in siring a child. "Shut up whore."_

_As Sesshoumaru turned around and saw the woman he loved with those broken eyes, he wanted to die._

"_Kagome-" She held her hands up, stopping whatever he had planned on saying._

"_I'm done." That defeated voice and the tears racing down her face nearly killed him._

_But, what clinched his agony was the ring she had slowly slid off her shaking hands._

_That was the day she had walked out of his life, or at least the next four hundred fifty years of it._

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"What are you doing here Wind Witch?"

"I am merely fighting for that which is mine."

"This is not your territory."

"Ah, but Sesshoumaru, my daughter is here, giving me every right to be here as well."

"A daughter you haven't seen since birth."

"Whose fault is that? If you would have let me see her-"

"I gave you opportunity enough. And in the time allotted to you, what course of action did you take other than trying to coax me into bed?"

"Well, you were so spirited the first time."

The arguing between the Lord of the Demon Realm and the Lady of the Eastern Lands of Makai was driving Yusuke nuts. "Enough!"

Kagura turned and faced the young human, spotting him beside the Miko she so envied. "And just who might you be?"

"Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective." He shuddered in revulsion as the demoness undressed him with her eyes.

"As strapping as you are, little boy, I don't see what business it is of yours."

"He's here with me. And it's plenty my business."

"Ah, if it isn't the Miko. Afraid I'll snatch another man from you?" The Miko was about to walk right into her own destruction.

"I don't think Yusuke is attracted to bitter hags."

"Then what is he doing standing next to you, dear?"

"Leave Kagura."

"Not yet, Sesshoumaru. I want to hear the girl's answer."

"Not that its any of your concern, but Yusuke loves me!"

"Are you sure? Before he asked me into his bed, you were sure Sesshoumaru loved you too. And let's not forget Inuyasha. You thought he loved you, and the whole time he was sneaking off to see Kikyo. In fact," Kagura sauntered over to Kagome and lifted Kagome's chin with a finger. "I'll bet he doesn't. Kanna!"

A cold chill swept over the room as what appeared to be a little girl with white hair eerily entered the room with a small round mirror. She stopped in front of Yusuke.

"Don't look into the mirror it'll steal your soul," Kagome warned.

"Oh please. You think she hasn't learned a new trick or two in the last few centuries."

"Yusuke, be careful. Her power is unlike any other I've come across," Yusuke knew that coming from Kurama, unknown either meant very weak or very deadly.

As Yusuke looked in it started to fog.

"Whoever looks into Kanna's mirror will see the person they love as their soul is torn from their body."

"What!"

"Kagome run."

"Conniving bitch."

After nothing had happened to her, Kagome was puzzled.

Yusuke, however, was confused as he saw another country. The picture suddenly became clear. A figure writhed in agony.

What came from his lips made Kagome want to collapse.

"Keiko! NO!" As Yusuke saw the figure lose consciousness and the soul leave, he grew angry. He rushed over to the little demon and lifted her by the scruff of her neck. "Give her back her soul! Now!"

Kagura started laughing as Yusuke shook with rage. "What are you laughing at, hag?"

"Stupid human. That particular mirror doesn't actually rip souls out, just gives the viewer an image that causes nightmares."

As Yusuke drew in a breath of relief, the 'oh shit' factor kicked in. 'Kagome'. He turned to face her. "Kagome."

She wouldn't even look at him. An unexpected bout of nausea caused her to throw up on the middle of the floor. "I...I..l have to go. Excuse me." She turned and ran.

Kagome ran away as the sound of Kagura's laughter grew louder.

The laughter abruptly stopped, however, when a wind attack narrowly missed her throat.

"If it isn't my dear daughter."

"Leave." With all her father's icy demeanor, the normally cheerful girl appeared brutal and unmerciful. "You are unwanted here. Leave."

"Very well. I don't suppose this evening could get much more entertaining. Good night."

With that, the only reminders that Naraku's had ever existed left Sesshoumaru's castle. Unfortunately, the damage had already been done.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Sorry about the lack of updating, but I think this was a good chapter.


	32. Hooking Up

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter 31

Hooking Up

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Needless to say, the rest of the dinner was a bust. Considering that most of the party needed to be clued in as to what exactly just happened, Shippo clued everyone in on the events leading from Kagome's fifteenth birthday up through Inuyasha's wish on the jewel.

Sesshoumaru, although usually less than forthcoming, pieced that information with his training and inevitable relationship with Kagome.

Rin was very sad to hear that she was the reason her father was no longer happy.

The group dispersed to absorb everything that happened.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Kurama felt like shit as he returned to his apartment. He still wasn't quite used to it yet, but it was starting to grow on him. He liked it here. The school he had just enrolled in had some renown as the academic center of the area, he could still feel the fresh and untainted energy of the shrine's plants from his apartment, and the girl he loved lived close by.

Yeah. He figured after imaging her face on the first ten or fifteen girls he had fucked, it was probably love. That and the fact that he just enjoyed being around her. There were actually points in time when he just thought about her. In the past, when he acquired an obsession, it would be purely carnal.

Not this time.

That's why tonight sucked so badly. Seeing her crushed and desolate. He wanted to look for her after she had had some time to blow off steam and cry.

He changed into some sweatpants and sat down to read _The Meaning of Gardens._ He had gotten the to section about gardens as a source of healing when he heard a knock at the door.

He rose and answered it. He didn't expect her. Kurama wondered how she knew he lived there for a moment before remembering that she helped him apartment shop. Her eyes had an odd calm to them, one he wouldn't have expected of a person as expressive as she.

"Kagome?"

"Hey Kurama," she said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Fuck me"

"What?"

At that she launched herself toward him, wrapping her arms around his bare upper body and attacking his lips with her own.

Kurama suddenly didn't feel so shitty.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Father, now that everyone is gone, I wanted to introduce you to Kazuma. He stopped that demon from hurting me."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, staring down at the human Kagome claimed as family.

"Hi."

"Not very articulate, are you."

"Father!"

"I can do better than I can talk."

"Obviously."

"I'll be right back. I wanted you to meet Master Jaken." Rin excitedly ran away to retrieve the toad demon.

"What exactly are your intentions with my daughter?" came the cold voice of the icy Lord.

"I wanna ask her to be my girlfriend. I just wanted to wait to ask you first."

Sesshoumaru took a deep sigh. As long as this buffoon was around, Kagome would be as well.

"If I consent, there will be strict rules, rules that will be obeyed. Above all else, you will show nothing but respect toward my daughter. Anything less would result in your head."

"Deal!" Kuwabara jumped for joy at the idea of dating Rin.

"I have yet to agree, human."

"Oh." The deflated tone and slumping shoulders of Kuwabara were adorable. The contrast of Kuwabara's silliness and Sesshoumaru's serious demeanor was striking.

"I will send my retainer to chaperone a series of prearranged activities, all of which will be planned by me, be in the location of my choosing, and last a duration I deem appropriate."

Kuwabara just stood there with a blank stare on his face for a moment. "Is it the part where I 'deal' yet?"

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru replied in an especially deadpanned voice. "Yes."

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Kurama suddenly didn't feel so shitty.

But he couldn't do it.

He pulled away suddenly, caught between not wanting to take advantage of her and screwing her silly. "Damn it."

"Such language."

Realizing his lapse in etiquette, Kurama immediately apologized. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's a lot sexier than the human dictionary." She once again continued the onslaught as Kurama stopped it once again.

"I can't. You aren't in the right state of mind. It wouldn't be right."

WHY did you stop!

We can't.

The hell we can't! This is what we wanted, stupid.

She's in pain.

That's why we want to make her FEEL better!

She slowly reached down to grab his hand and drew it up to suck on his finger suggestively.

His jaw dropped.

She pulled the finger out of her mouth. "So Shuuichi, you can have it 'Anyway you want it.' "

"I can't do it...out here." He pulled her toward him and shut the door with his foot.

She grabbed his hands and guided them to her breasts as they clumsily made their way to the bedroom.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He easily undid the top to her dress, allowing his tongue to play with her nipples.

The sequins of the dress scratched his bare skin. At the moment, he couldn't have cared less.

That a boy.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN- This might be the last chapter. I might put in one more as an epilogue. We'll see. Sorry about the long delay.


	33. Aftermath:Four Ways

-1I have literally tried to write this chapter twelve times. Unfortunately, the longer I put it off the harder it is to write forgive me for not updating in two years. I was going to leave it unfinished...until I got a number of emails in the last few months.

In an earlier chapter, I wrote in a flashback about a boar demon and his pursuit of Kagome and Rin. I had intended to revisit it earlier, but will do so in this chapter. I am including the original flashback as well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter 32

Aftermath...Four Ways

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When she woke up, Shuuichi was alternating between petting her hair and rubbing slow, gentle circles on her back. It was nice, completely different from last night, which was also nice, but again different. Last night, it was like he was a sex god she had only just become aware of. This morning, she recognized the guy she had lived down the hall from, the guy who caught her dancing in her underwear. She couldn't tell which one she liked better. Good thing they were part of the same guy.

"Good morning." He spoke. Damn it. Now she would have to actually wake up and leave her comfortable on the bed.

"Mmm."

"I made you breakfast."

"Aw. You're too sweet."

"No. That would be your coffee. I still don't understand how you are able to drink it with four teaspoons of sugar."

"It gets me going."

"I can think of other things to get you going."

Ooh. That smirk. Did he have that before? That's hot. "Could you now? I'm actually thinking of going back to bed."

"You have yet to leave the bed, not that I am complaining, but you did waste all that time sleeping." Despite his jocular tone, he really needed to have a serious talk with her. "Kagome?"

Kagome paused for a few moments, and smiled. The whole experience had definitely turned out a lot better than she had expected. Last night...last night really sucked. She had been heartbroken and humiliated. She knew it was probably a mistake at the time, but was too far gone to care. Turning to the person she felt she could trust the most at that moment, Kagome had thrown herself at the boy whose brains helped save her grades, whose perfect speaking habits drove her insane, whose underwear got her serious cash.

Still covered by the sheets, she turned her head to face him and propped herself up on her elbow, giving him her full attention.

"We're still okay, right?"

She giggled in response. "Was it the amazing sex that tipped it off?"

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

_A boar demon, despite its enormous size, was able to catch up to the inexperienced miko. She had been horrified when it pierced her side with its ivory tusk. Incapacitated and numb, Kagome could only lay there as the creature dragged the two humans to a nearby cave._

_She could feel rocks and twigs cut at her back as the creature dragged her feet first for what seemed like eternity. In actuality it had only been about twenty minutes, but in that time, Kagome desperately tried to find a way to escape._

_This time, Kagome knew no one would save her until it was too late. Her friends were too busy in the midst of fighting to even notice she had left, muchless_ _where she was._ _It held a malicious_ _glint_ _in its eyes as it devised a plan_ _for how to best capitalize on his lucky catch. _

_He knew Kagome would be unable to prevent any course of action and would probably die soon anyway. Afterall, it took her an extraordinary amount of energy to stay conscious._

_Even though her power was too depleted to fight, she had to stay awake. She had to fight for herself and for the sleeping child._ _Although a part brain told her it would be easier just to slip into the void and let the pain stop, she could not give up._

_Despite_ _Kagome's_ _great determination, the boar recreated in Rin's mind the terror instilled from the wolf tribe's brutal attack on her body. He was going to eat the child. He_ _would do it_ _slowly, take_ _pleasure not only in the victory of the hunt, but in the sheer horror he saw in the older_ _woman's_ _face._

_As he started to gnaw at the child's stomach, Kagome felt the bile rise as she watched in shock and disbelief. This couldn't happen. Why now? Why so close to the end? And to an innocent child who had already lost so much. Kagome tried, in a failed attempt, to wisp energy at the demon, but in merely annoyed him._

_When he momentarily satisfied his hungry stomach, he turned to Kagome to satisfy a different organ altogether. She had lost too much blood to stop him or put up any form of protest._ _He would have enjoyed_ _knowing he robbed the miko not only of her virginity, but of her self-esteem and her life._

_She could not see him, for her vision turned black as she continued to lose precious quantities of blood, but she hear the bastard's self-confident, arrogant, smug footsteps as he headed in her direction, and she could feel his putrid, warm breath on her skin as he whispered what he would do to her and the pleasure he would take in it._

_She trembled as she heard his garments drop to the floor. She knew he would have no trouble in removing her clothes seeing as how shredded and bloody they were from dragging her there._

_This was how her life would end? _

_This sucked, and there was nothing she could do to stop him._ _She cried one last time and screamed as best she could._

_3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333_

Sesshoumaru awoke from his nightmare. It was among the worst moments of his life. He remembered the fear permeating that scream so long ago. He remembered the scent of dread and horror linked with blood. The fact that her blood lingered in a place where accompanied by arousal almost physically sickened him.

From what he had heard at the time, the group was facing a challenging group of demons. A group of demons that had tried to overthrow his authority for decades. He never really cared about them before, for they were too weak to defeat him and too cowardly to act, at least until they decided to attack on human girl and the priestess who tried to save her.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

_By the time she woke up, her clothes were shredded to the point of indecency. Her back bloody from being dragged, her ankles red and bruised from being held too harshly. _

_But none of that entered her mind. The only thing she felt was disbelief of the situation. It wasn't possible, so why believe it? There was no way the little girl, whose eyes shined so brightly and full of life, whose adventurous and kind manner tamed the coldest of men, died in the savage and brutal way imaginable. _

_It wasn't possible._

_When she turned her body, she would see that the stench had come from the dead body of the demon. She would see the angry crouch of Inuyasha, would be grateful for being in time but pissed she had gotten so close to getting herself killed._

_Unfortunately for Kagome, it _was_ possible. It_ did _happen. Kagome turned and in plain view was an angry dog demon, animalisticly melting the boar demon with his acid, making him beg for mercy. That was not what grabbed her attention. The body of Rin lay dead and helpless, while she had survived. It wasn't fair. How was she going to live with herself?_

_5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555_

That was how it started. He felt gratitude that the Kagome would risk everything to protect Rin. That was why he offered to train her, at first. He slowly developed a physical attraction to the young woman, which further developed in love.

He wasn't exactly sure what Inuyasha wished for, but he had inadvertently made himself a god and separated the world into four: Human World, Demon World, Spirit World, and Nether World. Inuyasha wound up ruling the Spirit World with Kikyo, which in all opinions, was regrettable. Miroku and Sango helped guide the Human World. The Nether World was deemed a holding place of souls too volatile and evil to deserve a chance at reincarnation, such as Naraku.

Finally, the Demon Realm was left into Sesshoumaru's capable hands, which is how Sesshoumaru began to lose the love of his life.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Things were not turning out the way Kagura wanted. Not at all. It was time for something drastic. She had thought carrying Sesshoumaru's child would have had a few more advantages than a good lay. A really good one. If she did not receive the benefits she wanted, no one would.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

I can't make promises about updates...hopefully soon.


	34. Mounting and Tension

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter Thirty Three

Mounting (and) Tension

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

One of the good things that resulted from dinner party from hell was the start of a beautiful courtship between one Kazuma Kuwabara and the princess of the Demon Realm.

Mind you, all of their meetings since that night had been heavily supervised (and scrutinized) by Jaken. The toad demon was far less ashamed to express his concern for his charge. He thanked the gods (mainly Inuyasha) for reincarnating the young human Rin from nearly five centuries ago into this young demon.

His ongoing remorse and shame of that failure left him even more determined to watch noble lady, whose overprotective father had kept her from the predators lurking in the demon courts. Her lack of experience with men, human and demon, left her even more vulnerable than a little girl who had looked after herself after her family died. This young lady, although well educated, kind, and polite, was not used to doing things on her own nor watching out for herself. Jaken could guarantee that _this_ time, the child would be safe.

Unfortunately, her demonic powers would be of no help. For some reason, the child's power never rose completely to the surface. There had been a few instances when she was threatened that they could be felt, but so far, the only way a person could tell was her extended lifeline.

And with this bumbling fool, Jaken could only depend on himself to defend the princess. At any cost

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurama was having a wonderful daydream. He kept reliving last night. It was better than he could have imagined. And for once, it wasn't just the sex. Sure, it was fantastic. He knew it would be, but this time he enjoyed the intimacy they shared afterwards as well. That never happened. More often than not, he would find someone pretty, screw their brains out, thank them, and leave.

He wasn't a cuddler. After the act, he liked his space. Who didn't?

This time, he couldn't get enough of her.

After initially waking up this morning, the two had partially dressed (Kagome in a tee shirt and Kurama in the only pair of boxers Kagome hadn't sold). Kagome had been sleeping huddled into his side with her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. At some point she had woken up and trailed her fingers along his torso in curvilinear patterns.

"I suggest you stop unless you want me to fuck you. You're going to be very sore and additional penetration with only aggravate you."

She liked it when he swore. It kind of turned her on.

"Shuuichi?"

"Kurama."

She lifted her head to stare at him quizically. "I'm sorry?"

"Call me Kurama."

"Okay." She wasn't sure why, but the request seemed simple enough. "I was wondering, you aren't an ordinary hanyou. Are you?"

"I suppose hanyou would be stretching it a bit. Why do you ask?"

"Well, when Inuyasha used to change, it would be because he was in danger and he lost all conscious control of himself. You...didn't. I saw your eyes change into a gold color and I could tell you were a little more aggressive, but you were still obviously trying to be gentle with me."

Taking a minute to think about how to explain his circumstances in a manner that wouldn't send her out the door, he looked her directly in the eyes. "In fact, I don't think to say that I'm a hanyou would be quite accurate at all. You see, my soul isn't half demon and half human. I, Kurama, am a composite of two different souls in the same body. One of which is the human soul belonging to this body, Shuuichi, and the soul a silver fox demon, Youko Kurama."

"How did-?"

"Youko was a great thief, possibly the best thief. He went after a treasure that was better protected than he anticipated. He was severely injured and crossed into the Human World to inhabit the body of a human. That merging of Youko Kurama and Shuuichi Minamino created me, Kurama."

He didn't take Kagome's silence as a positive response, especially when she felt the need to stand and leave him alone on the bed.

He sat up to address her. "I'm sorry I haven't told you before, but I've only dealt with girls who would never understand my...dichotomy. I was uncertain how to continue."

"So who have I been friends with all this time, or at least that's what I thought we were?"

"That's unfair. I have been here for you. Despite how appalling watching you and Yusuke, I have always been here for you."

"That's the problem. I don't know who you are." He knew he was in trouble when she turned away from him.

"I'm me. Regardless of what name you call me, I'm the same guy you've known all this time. I'm the same guy who helped you when you needed me. And when you looked right through me, (which, by the way, doesn't happen...EVER!) I'm the guy who knew he couldn't have you and actually had to fuck half the city to get over it while thinking about you the entire time! I'm the same guy who would trade centuries of sexual exploits for you."

Another dangerous pause filled the air.

She swallowed deeply and turned back to him.

A twinkle came to her eye and she smirked. "Centuries huh?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagura's plan was still formulating. She knew her target would be away from anyone skilled enough for her to worry about. she grabbed her fan and swore to this time kill the girl Sesshoumaru cared about most. She would make him pay.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sesshoumaru was fast approaching the shrine. He hadn't been there since the funeral of Kagome's father. She hadn't known it, but he'd been watching her all her life.

Well, maybe not all her life. He remembered the day she was born. He remembered seeing her pink little cheeks. He remembered how incredibly loud she could scream, even on her first day home.

He remembered the day her brother was born. Initially she was ecstatic. When she realized that an additional member of the household meant she received less attention from both her mother and father, she was upset enough to actually "run away". He made sure to keep a watchful eye on her the whole time, just in case.

The last time he tortured himself by watching her was a year after her brother was born, the night her father died. He hadn't known much about her father. Parental figures were not among their usual topics of discussion. Mothers came just once. She had talked about her mother, but the relationship they shared was far different than his with his own mother.

He had been anonymously helping the family out for years. He had been able to spend that period of seven years in the Human Realm. Koenma was too stupid to realize where he had been and that he had subjects in the Human World who continued to see his wishes through.

He had been taking care of her from the time she was born until the time she was old enough to remember him if she had seen him. In fact, if she had seen him before she was finished in the past, the results would have been catastrophic.

His trip to the shrine now had one purpose. Kagome was in the middle of teaching the fire apparition a lesson. He would help speed it along. He had made mistakes with both Rin and Kagome.

That did not mean he didn't make concessions to please Rin. For example, the location of the demon he was currently going to see was the same one at which Rin and the foolish mortal who captured her attentions are being watched by Jaken. However, that did not by means indicated she would be aware of his presence. No. She would never know he was there.

She would only put up with so much of his interference before making his life unpleasant.

Of course she would never disobey him, but that didn't mean she couldn't cause tension among his household staff and slow the normally productive goings on, thus irritating him. He had never portrayed much of the emotion he felt, except when in the presence of these two women. However, there was a distinctive difference between his own behavior and the apparition's.

He wasn't afraid of emotion. He was a confident many who kept himself busy and didn't like to waste time. Basically, he was a workaholic who was too powerful to need to be pleasant in order to get his way.

The smaller ex-demon was a different story. He was afraid to seemingly make himself weaker by emotional attachment. Sesshoumaru though of himself as one of the most perfect creations in the universe. However, as unwilling as he was to admit it, he was imperfect.

There were only two possible outcomes to this interaction would. Either one or both would die, OR as Sesshoumaru suspected with his perfect technique in the art of training warriors, both would leave that shrine as demons.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh god." That was the last phrase Kagome could formulate before her panting became too heavy to string together syllables. Kurama was almost there, but trying to help Kagome along before his fervor was too much. He knew he could let go when he felt her legs clench and heard the friction between the taut bedding and Kagome's curling toes.

He knew he hadn't yet had enough of her today, but he had already taken her too much. He felt somewhat guilty that she would be sore for the next few days and would have to take caution with her.

After a few minutes, her breathing calmed. "So does 'half the city' refer to Tokyo, Kyoto, or both?" In all honesty, she didn't really care, but it was fun to keep him on his toes. Upon seeing his affronted reaction, she immediately responded. "Relax. I was kidding. Personally I always wanted my first to be someone with a bit of experi- Hey. Hey. Wait a sec. You said to call you Kurama, right?"

"That is the name I prefer, yes."

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE THE SEX GOD!!!"

"I've never been thought of as a god before, but I'm glad you appreciate my skill."

"No you dingbat. Ayumi was telling me about this ass that fucked my friend Eri and left in the middle of the night. She found out later he went back to the club that met at and screwed a few more girls. Does that sound familiar?"

[Nice going. See what letting you do as you please gets us?

Chill out Red. Didn't you hear her? She wants experience. She wants us to show her all the sensations possible in that little human body of hers. She wants us to help her explore and feel things she's only dreamt of. She's a better choice than either of us could have imagined.

[Are you nuts? Apparently you fucked it up by screwing her friend!

I'm telling you we're fine, but we should keep being up front with her. I doubt she would be shocked considering how old and experienced I am and how much better looking you are because of me.

[And you are oh so humble in your proclamations.

Humility can be vastly overrated.

"Vaguely. But, you can hardly expect me to recall."

A look of confusion dawned on Kagome's face, finally feeling curious about Kurama's level of experience. "Have you really slept with _that _many women?"

"Let me put it this way. If I were to have produced a child from every partner I have bedded, and they currently resided in Japan, over five thousand of every million citizens of Japan would have directly descended from me."

"But...But...the population is-"

"Over 125,000."

"That's means you've had sex over... 650,000 times!"

"No. That's not accurate."

"I didn't think so. There's no way you could possibly had sle-"

"It would be correct, had I only had relations with each of my partners once. With most of my partners, I have copulated multiple times."

"How has your dick not fallen off?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I thought you of all people would understand my position. However, I suppose a few centuries pining after a woman who clearly no longer wants you has made you soft."

"Apparently becoming human has addled your brain to the fact that I could have your head severed from your melted body before you pathetic senses would be able to register a muscle twitch. Are you so weak that you fear attack? This Sesshoumaru pays no head to impending threats. He is strong enough to defeat any adversary. Therefore, he does not care who challenges him."

"And what of your _precious_ daughter or the Miko? Have you no fear for their safety?"

"No, I do not."

Hiei snorted in response.

"I have complete faith in the skills and training this Sesshoumaru has bestowed upon them. You better than any should be able to testify to the extraordinary achievements this Sesshoumaru has accomplished, with one who was once nothing but a mere human girl in naught but a few years. Imagine what this Sesshoumaru has done with his daughter in the centuries allotted."

"Fool. If you truly felt that, you would not need the toad to guard her."

"My reasons for delegating my servant to that task are my own and have nothing to do with neither any lack of faith in my ability to teach her, nor any doubt in her capability employing such skill. Forcing those who would remain loyal to stay away does not make you strong. Only when you have the ability to defend yourself and those under your protection and possess the courage to do so can you ever call yourself strong."

"Says one who leaves a human to go against demons."

"They have trained. She was strong enough to defeat you and, she is strong enough to battle any other. It is unnecessary to hold concern when the matter is already taken care of. This Sesshoumaru has seen no threat that can overcome those under his charge."

"We'll see."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo­­

I'm not sure where to take this from here, but I'm so close I can almost taste it.


	35. Beauty in the Buildup

Those We Leave Behind

Chapter Thirty Four

Beauty in the Buildup

Inhale…Exhale…

Inhale…Exhale…

She sat under the tree feeling the breeze on her face, willing it to calm the blood raging within her. It was all she could do stay calm.

Why was her father doing this? The human boy currently being subjected to such scrutiny had been nothing but a gentleman. Had he been anything less, she could have taken him on herself. Fortunately for all involved, she hadn't needed to. Here she sat on the most awkward date she could have ever imagined. Her taiyoukai father _was_ within hearing distance. Eventually, he convinced her father into giving them audible privacy, if nothing else. Now, he was sitting on the roof of the shrine.

As odd as it sounds, she would have preferred Jaken's company.

Rin looked over at Kazuma and felt guilty. He was trying to distract her from her ire and here she was ruining the whole day. She smiled at him as he handed her a homemade bento. With a smile on her face, she inwardly prayed that Kagome had helped him. She didn't even want to contemplate what he could come up with on his own.

"Rin? Hello? Spirit World to Rin?"

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I got lost in my thoughts."

"Hehe. Don't worry about it, but are you sure you're feeling okay? You look like you want to cry. I know the food might not be as good as your father's castle, but I didn't think it was _that_ bad."

"My expression has less to do with the food and more to do with my leash."

Kuwabara looked at her neck in confusion. "Uh…is it one of those things that only demons can look at, cause I can't really see it. Otherwise I'd chop it off with my spirit sword."

Rin chuckled at his response and was amazed at how refreshing he was to be around. "That may be one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me, but I wasn't referring to a physical leash."

"Oh. Okay, well if you give me a minute, I'll go stick my head under a rock."

"I'm sorry Kazuma. I'm ruining the whole day."

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't have had near as much fun by myself. But seriously, what's wrong? And this time, could you tell me what's actually wrong."

"My father doesn't trust me."

"Of course he doesn't. You're his only daughter."

"I'm not his daughter. I'm his show dog. I'm a pet he owns and hands off to be cared for by a trainer. Jaken has raised me, not him. It's infuriating that he tries to get involved in my life now. I used to beg for his attention. Why is it now that I don't want him, he won't go away. I don't want him to know what goes on between you and me."

"I'm sorry your dad is making you feel bad, but I just want you to know that I don't care if your dad knows. In fact, I don't care if whole world knows. Except for being taken in after my parents died, this is the best time of my life."

The weight of his statement gave her a heart clenching joy she had rarely known. But, not quite as much joy as Kazuma felt when her lips miraculously made contact with his cheek.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere, Hiei confronted the presence he had felt lingering on the shrine. He would not stand for anyone harming the miko. That would be his pleasure and his alone. Unfortunately, his human form was far less intimidating than his usual self.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you Demon Lord."

"My presence here does not concern you."

Hiei noticed that Sesshoumaru's focused gaze never left the sight of Kuwabara and Rin. "Is it really that objectionable?"

"You're one to talk."

''My situation was entirely different from yours."

"I fail to see that distinction."

"Yukina was in an unfamiliar environment, seemingly alone, vulnerable, and defenseless with no family she knew of to test the devotion of potential suitors. It would be only natural for her to favor the buffoon who was falsely accredited with rescuing her. Those facts do not apply to the princess. If she chooses the oaf, it would not be a decision of desperation. It would be for another reason. I more than anyone understand the oaf's shortcomings, but I would think you would try to use the situation to get closer to the miko."

"That necessity has passed."

"Yesterday you were still scheming to recapture her attention. Surely you weren't swayed by the wind woman. What changed?"

"No. The actions of that witch would never dictate the decisions of this Sesshoumaru. "

"Than what would?"

"Your thief has stolen the greatest of my possessions. Tell the fox he will protect it diligently. His alternative would be to suffer my abiding dissatisfaction."

"Kurama-?" 'Oh' But the girl just severed ties with Yusuke.'

"She would not have coupled with one her heart did not truly desire."

"You did."

"Do not confuse neither my necessity for a pureblooded heir nor my impatience to have said heir for poor judgment or negligence toward Kagome. Had she no reservations in choosing either myself or Inuyasha, she would not have continually postponed bonding herself to either of us for as long as she did. I see that now. Their connection has been intensifying since the moment they met. His previous conquests were games to him. He takes her far more seriously, as though she is someone he cannot afford to lose. She was far more reserved with her past relationships, what with lingering doubts to their fidelity. I am confident she has heard about his numerous past encounters by this point, yet she has obviously entrusted him with all she is. I knew with the detective around, I still had a chance. Afterall, both were left so eager and desperate that anyone who could sympathize would have done. And look how that turned out."

"Any fool who has ever faced him has known his weakness. I myself exploited that knowledge to get a chance to fight him."

"Let's see if your human friend has the same weakness."

"Meaning what? What have you done?"

"I have only done that which any good father would have done."

"Which is what?"

"Protect my child."

He saw his daughter peck the fool's cheek. The girl would be here soon. The ice maiden's presence would surely draw the boy's attention from his beloved daughter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagura?"

"Kagura?"

"Kagura?"

"Go away." She did not.

"Didn't you hear me? Go." She remained steadfast.

"I said leave me alone. My life is pointless now. Everything I've worked for, everything I've built now has no meaning. The children to whom I wanted to leave my empire have denied me. First Raizen turns his back on my legacy. I could have given him control of my lands, lands that were four times the size of the ones he had at his death.

"How could he do that Kanna? How could he starve himself like that for a pitiful human? If he hadn't convinced Inuyasha to separate Sesshoumaru and my lands into another realm when the damn barriers went up, I could have made him eat. He would still be alive. What a troublesome son. To spit on your mother's gifts, to spite her by setting yourself up as her rival- Then when that doesn't work, you seal her off while killing slowly killing yourself the whole time. His descendent is just as infuriating and just as suicidal. Was I foolish in hoping _her_ to be different, in hoping that it was by Sesshoumaru's force and not her choosing that she was kept from me? Why won't my children just do what I tell them?! It's those damn dogs and the stupid girl. Had it not been for them I would have everyth-"

"You sound like Naraku." With that one statement the quiet voice drilled a penetrating fear deeper and louder than any battle cry Kagura could fathom.

"How DARE you?!"

"You try to manipulate your children's lives, while they rebel against you and work with the sons of the Inu no Taisho and the priestess. It reminds me of Naraku."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry it's taken so long. The longer I take the harder and more convoluted it gets. At this point, I just want to finish. I started this story in high school and I'm now about to graduate from college. Whoops.


End file.
